O Nome do Jogo
by Silverghost
Summary: [UA]Com o fim da guerra e a aliança com a Scotland Yard, James acreditava que afinal estavam em paz. Infelizmente, o passado não se esquecera dele. O jogo? Vingança... [CONTINUAÇÃO DE OS MISTÉRIOS DE LONDRES]
1. Londres

**Capítulo 01: Londres**

* * *

- E agora eu gostaria de chamar nossas duas beneméritas protetoras... Senhoras Lily Potter e Susan Black!

James observou a amiga e a esposa se levantarem de seus lugares e avançarem para o pequeno palco improvisado do hospital que elas tinham ajudado a construir. O diretor do hospital fez uma reverência enquanto Lily sentava-se ao piano e Susan tirava de uma caixa de veludo um belo violino. Ele se recostou na cadeira, sorrindo.

Geralmente aquelas noites de gala o deixavam entediado. Mas a inauguração do hospital Dumbledore era um evento para o qual ele jamais deixaria de ir. Primeiro por causa da platéia, repleta de crianças carequinhas, que sorriam encantadas para as duas belas mulheres sobre o palco.

Desde o nascimento de Lyncis, a filha mais velha de seu velho amigo Sirius, ele descobrira que gostava muito de crianças. Especialmente aquelas que jamais se davam por vencidas e que sempre ostentavam um sorriso no rosto. Sentia falta da época em que o filho e a sobrinha eram crianças.

Em segundo lugar, ele nunca perderia uma apresentação das duas ex-noviças. Tinham aprendido música juntas, no convento, sob os cuidado do avô de Lily. Raramente elas tinham oportunidade de tocarem juntas, mas quando o faziam, a cumplicidade das duas amigas sempre lhes proporcionava um show inesquecível. Era realmente uma pena que os outros não estivessem ali...

Sirius tivera que viajar para o continente a fim de resolver alguns problemas para os valetes. Remus e Hestia estavam ocupados demais na Scotland Yard. E Harry e Lyn não estavam em Londres.

Ele sorriu novamente. Eles _ainda_ não estavam em Londres. Mas em breve estariam...

* * *

A lua já estava alta no céu quando o avião pousou. O aeroporto estava quase vazio quando os dois jovens afinal desembarcaram em solo inglês.

- Você acha que eles vão estar aqui? - a moça, de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis perguntou, enquanto retirava as delicadas luvas de seda.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ajeitando os óculos para observar o vazio que tinha à frente.

- Receio que não. Se muito me engano, hoje era o dia da inauguração do hospital... E Sirius ainda está na França.

- E como vamos para casa?

Harry deu um sorriso misterioso, como se já tivesse combinado aquilo com alguém e dirigiu-se até o balcão de informações do aeroporto. Lyn observou-o em silêncio até que ele voltasse, trazendo dois rapazes com ele, que logo recolheram as bagagens.

- E então? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Meu pai deixou a chave do carro. - Harry respondeu - Vamos.

Lyn cruzou os braços.

- Harry, faz três anos que andamos em Londres. Nós vamos nos perder.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Tem tão pouca confiança na minha capacidade de direção? São as mulheres que sempre se perdem, Lyn...

- As mulheres? - ela repetiu, revirando os olhos - Claro, como eu não tinha pensado nisso...

Harry notou o tom de ironia na voz da amiga e suspirou.

- Vamos, Lyn, você não pretende passar a noite aqui no aeroporto, não é?

- Até que seria uma boa idéia...

* * *

Susan sentiu os dedos arderem ao pressioná-los sobre as cordas do violino. Estava um tanto enferrujada... Mas não podia se furtar àquela apresentação. Observando com carinho as faces ansiosas das crianças à sua frente, ela pôs toda sua técnica em ação.

Sorriu ao perceber que era observada com admiração. Ao lado dela, Lily se perdia entre as teclas do piano, os olhos fechados e os lábios curvados em um sorriso sereno. Sabia que a amiga estava pensando na mãe e no avô.

A idéia de construir um hospital para crianças com câncer partira da ruiva, que perdera Geneviéve para a doença. Desde que tinha voltado da Alemanha com James, Lily passara a se dedicar de corpo e alma a projetos como o daquele hospital. A fortuna dos Evans, que era quase que gerenciada totalmente por Lily, fora aplicada em inúmeras obras da reconstrução alemã e em diversos fundos de ex-combatentes pela Europa.

Deixando-se embalar pela música, Susan também fechou os olhos. Sentia uma felicidade estranha naquela noite, uma mistura de alegria e compaixão que só experimentara nas primeiras visitas de Sirius ao convento, quando ainda se negava a entregar seu coração ao rapaz de cabelos negros.

Ela sorriu. Parecia fazer tanto tempo... Quem diria que poderia ser tão feliz ao lado de Sirius Black? Não se deixara enganar pelo ar cínico dele em suas primeiras visitas, mas não conseguia entender como mudara todas as certezas de sua vida de uma hora para a outra, por conta de um beijo roubado...

* * *

- Eu disse que sabia o caminho. - Harry sorriu vitorioso.

Lyn apenas fez um muxoxo de descrença enquanto deixava o carro.

- Muito bem, você estava certo, eu errada. O que vai fazer agora?

- Hum... - o rapaz pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes antes de ruborizar levemente e menear a cabeça - É melhor eu ir pra casa. Acredito que nos veremos amanhã, não?

A morena deu de ombros.

- Se vocês não vierem almoçar aqui, é provável que nós apareçamos para almoçar lá. Nossos pais estão sempre se convidando, então, acho que é desnecessário perguntar, Harry. - ela completou com um sorriso irônico.

Harry suspirou. Detestava quando Lyn conseguia deixá-lo sem resposta. E isso acontecia com uma certa freqüência... Seria muito mais fácil se ela fosse tímida... Meneando a cabeça novamente para espantar esses pensamentos, ele voltou a ligar o carro.

- Até amanhã então, lady Black.

- Até, sir Potter.

* * *

Lily respirou fundo, tocando os últimos acordes antes de voltar a abrir os olhos, deparando-se com sua sorridente platéia.

As crianças começaram a bater palmas e ela sorriu, enquanto Susan guardava cuidadosamente seu querido violino, relíquia de família. Lily sorriu para ela e ergueu-se, encontrando os olhos do marido.

James tinha um sorriso displicente no rosto e piscou o olhou para ela enquanto se levantava. Ele certamente tinha planos para aquela noite...

Com o fim da apresentação e uma breve entrevista para alguns jornalistas que tinham ido ao evento, eles se despediram e entraram no carro, James no banco de motorista.

- Eles já devem ter chegado. – Susan observou, recostando-se contra o assento do carro.

Lily sorriu.

- Harry deve ter deixado sua pequena dama em casa, Su, não se preocupe. Lyn já deve estar na cama a essas alturas...

Susan sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que James estacionava junto ao portão dos Black.

- Está entregue, minha cara. – James sorriu para ela, acenando com a cabeça – Mande lembranças à Lyn.

- Vocês virão almoçar conosco amanhã? – Susan perguntou, fechando a porta do carro e inclinando-se junto à janela da ruiva.

Lily apenas assentiu, sorrindo, e Susan rapidamente atravessou o portão e subiu as escadarias, sumindo pelos portões da propriedade.

* * *

Deitado na escuridão do seu quarto, Harry observava a noite. Ele espreguiçou-se, revirando-se na cama para encontrar o relógio. Já passava da meia noite.

Fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Com o fim da guerra e do ano letivo na Suíça, seus pais tinham decidido que já era hora dele voltar para casa, para Londres. E agora, lá estavam ele e Lyn, para estudar na Real Academia Inglesa, o mesmo lugar onde James tinha se formado.

Uma melodia doce veio do andar de baixo e ele se levantou. Seus pais tinham chegado.

O salão estava imerso na penumbra quando eles entraram. Lily tirou o casaco, depositando-o sobre um divã, debruçando-se em seguida sobre um dos janelões para observar a lua crescente no céu.

James observou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de colocar um disco na antiga vitrola. Uma melodia suave preencheu o salão e ele se aproximou da ruiva com um sorriso.

- Concede-me essa dança, minha esposa?

Lily sorriu em resposta.

- Com prazer, meu esposo.

Sentado nos últimos degraus da escadaria e protegido pela escuridão, Harry observava os pais valsarem. O vestido de noite da mãe produzia um farfalhar de seda enquanto o pai rodopiava com ela pelo salão. Ele sorriu.

Foi nesse instante que Lily percebeu a presença de Harry. Ela parou de dançar, correspondendo ao sorriso dele e James também se virou.

Harry levantou-se, deixando as sombras da escadaria para aproximar-se dos pais.

- Como foi a noite? – ele perguntou.

- Longa. – James respondeu, soltando a esposa, que imediatamente abraçou Harry.

- Estávamos com saudades.

- Eu sei, mamãe. – Harry sorriu, correspondendo ao abraço da ruiva – Mas agora estamos todos reunidos.

- E em casa. – James completou, antes de também abraçar o filho.

* * *

**E aí está o primeiro capítulo... A tão esperada continuação de Mistérios de Londres. Não vou me alongar muito nessas notas para deixar vocês com o gostinho de quero mais da história...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	2. Na RAI

**Capítulo 02: Na Real Academia Inglesa

* * *

**

O carro parou diante das escadarias do casarão. Harry e Lyn se entreolharam, deixando o carro, enquanto o motorista tirava as bagagens dele.

- E aqui estamos... A Real Academia Inglesa. – o rapaz sorriu de lado – Uma pena que meus pais não tenham podido vir.

Lyn concordou com a cabeça.

- É complicado ser filho dos líderes de uma organização criminosa não tão criminosa assim...

Harry segurou o riso, meneando a cabeça enquanto começava a subir os degraus. Lyn levou alguns segundos para acompanhá-lo, ocupada em observar os jardins vazios.

- Onde será que estão os outros alunos? – ela perguntou, parando ao lado dele.

- Ainda falta uma semana para terminarem as férias, Lyn. Esqueceu que viemos mais cedo para resolvermos os problemas com a papelada da transferência?

Ela suspirou.

- Burocracia...

- Na verdade, os monitores já se encontram aqui organizando tudo para o início das aulas. – uma voz masculina soou atrás deles poucos depois de terem passado pelo grande portão que dava acesso ao saguão de entrada.

Eles se viraram, deparando-se com um rapaz um pouco mais alto que Harry, de olhos escuros e cabelos intensamente vermelhos.

- Hum... Bom dia. – Lyn cumprimentou, após alguns momentos de hesitação.

- Eu sou Ronald Weasley. – o rapaz se apresentou, aproximando-se – Mas podem me chamar de Ron. A diretoria me designou para mostrar a Academia a vocês. Parece que alguém já resolveu seus problemas por telefone...

Harry e Lyn se entreolharam.

- Minha mãe deve ter telefonado da Itália... – o moreno deu de ombros – Podíamos ter ficado em Londres.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não podíamos viajar com eles. E seria muito sem graça ficarmos sozinhos em casa.

Ronald observou-os com curiosidade e Harry sorriu.

- Eu sou Harry Potter e essa é Lyncis Black. – Harry estendeu a mão ao ruivo - Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos e nossos pais são amigos mesmo antes de nascermos. Não somos noivos ou coisa do tipo.

- Eu não...

Lyn bufou, embora tivesse uma expressão divertida nos olhos azuis.

- Não precisa se desculpar, todo mundo pergunta. Especialmente quando Harry aparecia do nada na escola feminina para tentar me raptar para um sorvete...

- Eu não tenho culpa se as suas queridas freirinhas suíças não deixavam que a gente se misturasse na escola. Eu não conseguia te encontrar nem nos corredores!

- Na escola de vocês separavam garotos de garotas? Bem, isso é esquisito. - o ruivo observou.

Eles caminhavam enquanto conversavam e, nesse instante, chegaram a um enorme salão. Ronald guiou os dois até uma das cinco mesas que dominavam o lugar. Algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas, almoçando. Lyn olhou para o relógio. Faltava pouco para meio-dia.

- Eu sempre achei aquelas freiras meio malucas. - Harry concordou com o que o ruivo dissera.

- Harry... - ela cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar do relógio para observá-lo com reprovação.

Antes que o moreno pudesse argumentar algo em sua defesa, uma moça aproximou-se deles. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança e os olhos inteligentes, fixos neles.

- Mione. - Ron corou levemente, embora sorrisse para a recém-chegada - Hey, me deixa apresentar nossos novos colegas. Harry Potter e Lyncis Black.

- Só Lyn. - a morena observou, quase inconscientemente, dando um sorriso para a outra moça.

- Sejam bem-vindos à nossa academia. - a garota sorriu - Hermione Granger. Espero que fiquem por aqui. Pelo que ouvi dizer, vocês estudavam na Suíça, não?

Lyn assentiu.

- Ela também é monitora. - Ron acrescentou – Estamos na mesma turma. Harry também será nosso colega.

Mione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e olhou-os com curiosidade.

- Você é o filho de James e Lily Potter? – ela perguntou curiosa para o moreno – Neto do arqueologista, Sir Evans?

- Eu...

- Desculpem Hermione, ela nunca consegue se controlar. – Ron observou, olhando de soslaio para a amiga.

- Eu li sobre seu avô. E sobre seus pais também. – Hermione continuou, sem dar importância ao ruivo – Admiro muito o trabalho da sua mãe. Ela também veio?

- Nossos pais estão na Itália, com a família da minha mãe. – Lyn respondeu – Viajaram há uma semana.

- Sua família é italiana? – os olhos da garota brilharam – Você podia participar de algum dos nossos grupos de estudos...

- Não liga pra ela. - Ron interrompeu a amiga, revirando os olhos - Mione é meio paranóica com os estudos.

- Se você fosse a ÚNICA GAROTA da concorrência por uma vaga de medicina na Academia Real, certamente estaria preocupado. - Hermione retorquiu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Harry e Lyn se entreolharam novamente, sorrindo.

- Vocês são sempre assim? – a morena perguntou, recostando-se em seu assento.

Mione e Ron coraram ligeiramente. Antes que pudessem responder, outra garota sentou-se junto a eles.

- Infelizmente, eles são sempre assim. Vocês vão ter que se acostumar se forem conviver com os dois.

Harry observou a moça cuidadosamente. Os cabelos vermelhos que caíam lisos sobre os ombros pareciam-se com os de sua mãe, mas os olhos daquela menina eram escuros, parecidos com os de Ronald Weasley.

- E essa é minha irmã... – Ron observou, embora levemente emburrado.

- Harry Potter. – o moreno se apresentou, estendendo a mão para ela.

A ruivinha sorriu, aceitando a mão que ele estendia em sua direção.

- Pode me chamar de Ginny.

Harry assentiu, beijando a mão que lhe era estendida. Lyn estreitou os olhos inconscientemente, enquanto a outra moça ruborizava lentamente.

- Encantado.

- Lyncis, ela vai ser sua colega de dormitório. – Ronald voltou a falar.

- Só Lyn. – a morena repetiu – Meu nome é um tanto estranho... Por causa de uma velha tradição de família, todos os meus parentes têm nomes de estrelas.

- Lyncis... É a constelação de lince, não é? – Hermione perguntou.

- Mione, por favor... Poupe-nos um pouco dos seus vastíssimos conhecimentos.

- Ron, porque você não...

- Meninos, não vamos nos exaltar... O que os dois já devem estar pensando de vocês? – Ginny perguntou, rindo.

Harry sentiu-se ligeiramente encantado pelo som do riso dela. Lyn observou-o por alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto Hermione e Ron continuavam a se enfrentar com o olhar.

- Certo... Que tal almoçarmos em paz? – Hermione foi a primeira a propor uma trégua.

Lyn concordou.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu já volto. – Ron comunicou, deixando a mesa.

Hermione observou-o se afastar por alguns instantes, enquanto Ginny ria silenciosamente. Finalmente a monitora virou-se para os dois recém-chegados, um sorriso inconsciente nos lábios.

- Então... Em que turmas vocês estão? Eu estou no preparatório de medicina.

- Harry está aqui só por diversão. – Lyn respondeu pelo amigo – Ele nunca vai precisar trabalhar. Vai passar a vida inteira tomando chá com Sua Majestade e indo a bailes e festas da nobreza.

- Olha quem fala... – ele respondeu, irônico.

- Você conhece a rainha? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto Ginny se remexia levemente em seu assento.

Harry corou levemente.

- Não, eu só... Esquece...

Lyn voltou a sorrir. Adorava ver Harry sem palavras. Mas já era hora de ir a socorro ao amigo.

- Não fiquem com uma má impressão dele. Harry não quer passar a vida vagabundeando. Na verdade, o sonho da vida dele é trabalhar com a Scotland Yard.

Harry também sorriu. Ele jamais trabalharia _na _Scotland Yard. Mas trabalharia _com_ a Scotland Yard quando pudesse se unir aos Valetes. Sua vida real se passaria nos bastidores. Exatamente como os pais e o padrinho.

- Então vai estudar para Direito? – Ginny perguntou, virando-se para Hermione em seguida – Vocês estarão juntos nas classes do professor Flitwick.

- Flitwick? Meu pai já falou nesse nome... – Harry observou.

- É o professor mais velho da Academia. Está aqui desde que seu avô foi diretor.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Meu avô foi diretor aqui?

- Na verdade, ele era bisavô da sua mãe. Albus Dumbledore. Recentemente foi inaugurado um hospital com o nome dele. – Hermione completou.

- Mione, só por curiosidade... Você engoliu alguma enciclopédia ou coisa do tipo? – Lyn perguntou, apoiando-se na mesa e observando a moça atentamente.

Ginny riu.

- Sabe que todo mundo tem essa curiosidade aqui na academia? Ninguém consegue entender como ela consegue guardar tanta informação...

Hermione corou novamente.

- Bem... Eu sempre gostei de ler...

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui... _Carne fresca_.

Hermione e Ginny imediatamente se levantaram, enquanto Harry observava um rapaz loiro, de olhos cinzentos e uma expressão arrogante no rosto.

- Malfoy. – Hermione estreitou os olhos – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não falei com você. – o loiro respondeu com a voz fria – Ainda não enlouqueci para começar a me misturar com a plebe.

Lyn se levantou antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la, caminhando lentamente até ficar frente a frente com o rapaz.

- Acha que tem o sangue melhor do que o dela, _monsieur_? – ela perguntou com a voz carregada de ironia – Talvez se orgulhe muito da sua árvore genealógica, não? Alguns assassinos aqui, outros ladrões ali... Amealharam muito ouro para que você pudesse manter seu nariz erguido acima das nuvens, não?

Harry também se levantou, suspirando. Porque Lyn tinha que ser tão esquentada? Ela não sabia ignorar aquele tipo de coisa? Na Suíça, a morena só se livrava dos castigos por ter atacado suas colegas esnobes porque era adorada por todas as freiras do colégio. Mas ali...

- E quem é você? – o rapaz perguntou com crescente desprezo.

- Lyncis Black. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

Ele sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Você tem consciência que acaba de insultar sua própria família? – ele perguntou, os olhos cinzentos faiscando – Eu sou um Black por parte de mãe. O que significa que somos primos, _mademoiselle_ Black.

Ele sorriu, vitoriosamente, enquanto Harry se aproximava. Lyn parecia ter perdido a língua.

- Acredito então que depois dessa agradável reunião de família, o senhor tenha que voltar ao seu lugar, não? – o moreno perguntou, parando ao lado de Lyn.

- Draco Malfoy. – o loiro estendeu a mão para ele – Já o conheço de vista, Harry Potter. Mas é um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

Harry observou por alguns instantes a mão estendida antes de se voltar para os outros expectadores daquela cena. Ron acabara de voltar, e estava mais vermelho do que nunca. Ginny e Hermione, entretanto, estavam lívidas.

- Uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. – Harry respondeu.

Draco abaixou a mão, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Talvez se arrependa disso um dia, Potter. – ele observou, voltando-se para encarar os olhos azuis de Lyn – Minha querida prima, foi um prazer.

Ela mordeu os lábios, grunhindo alguma coisa em resposta enquanto Draco se afastava. Harry, que passara um braço pelos ombros dela, sorriu de leve.

- Quanta educação, Lyn... Grunhindo para seu querido priminho? Seus pais não ficariam muito satisfeitos.

Ela encarou-o com os olhos sombrios.

- Meu pai não ficará nem um pouco satisfeito ao descobrir a existência desse nosso colega.

- Vocês compraram briga com uma das piores pessoas dessa academia. – Ginny observou em um fio de voz – E logo no primeiro dia. Isso não vai dar muito certo...

Hermione sorriu, encarando Lyn.

- Obrigada.

- Ele é um idiota. – ela respondeu, sentando-se de volta em seu lugar.

- O que ele tem contra vocês? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se.

- Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que estudam com bolsa na Academia. – Hermione respondeu – Não tenho sangue nobre ou qualquer título. Malfoy abomina esse fato.

- Especialmente porque Mione consegue tirar notas melhores que as dele. – Ron completou.

- Ele também implica com vocês? – Lyn perguntou para Ginny, que ainda estava um tanto pálida.

- Os Weasley são uma família tão antiga quanto a dos Malfoy. – ela respondeu – Mas nossos pais hoje só retêm o título. Toda a riqueza da família foi dilapidada pelos nossos nobres antepassados em obras beneficentes.

Lyn observou as orelhas de Ron tornarem-se extremamente vermelhas, ao mesmo tempo em que algumas pessoas serviam a mesa deles.

- Essa não será uma convivência muito feliz... – ela observou.

- Especialmente se você inventar de enfrentar todo mundo antes mesmo de começarem as aulas. – Harry observou.

Lyn apenas sorriu.

* * *

**Então, ficaram com gostinho de quero mais? Huahuahuahuahua... E aqui? Também? Sabem, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. Se tem uma personagem original da qual eu goste, essa é a Lyn.**

**Então vocês estão em campanha? SMV? "Susan merece viver"? Sabe, eu acho que vocês estão... Hum, melhor não falar nada. Deixemos que os últimos capítulos falem por si mesmos (meu Deus, eu sou muito cruel...).**

**Respondendo a uma dúvida geral... O Harry e o Draco têm 17 nessa fic. Hermione e Ron têm 18. Ginny e Lyn têm 16. Ficou claro agora?**

**Quanto às atualizações, elas serão ao bel-prazer da faculdade. É provável que eu fique de férias agora dia 01. Daí eu posso tentar fazer atualizações semanais, mas não é certeza...  
**

**Vejamos... Agradecimentos especiais a Gween Black (**minha netinha, a primeira a comentar...**), Dynha Black (**minha maninha, que eu adoro e que, espero eu, tenha gostado desse capítulo**), Juliana (**pois é, para variar, um pouquinho de felicidade, não é mesmo?**), Mylla Evans (**outra das minhas irmãzinhas, aí está o Draco e o começo da relação conturbada dele com a Lyn...**), Luci Potter (**não passou muito tempo não... Na Inglaterra, eles podem dirigir a partir dos dezesseis anos**), Bia Black (**os capítulos não serão exatamente tristes... Cheios de aventura, sim, mas trágicos, não dessa vez...**), Thaisinha (**também é uma honra ter você como filhota!**), Lisa Black (**eu já disse que adoro os seus testamentos?**), Nina Black (**estarei esperando seus comentários!**), Tainah (**bem, se você quer mais... Você vai ter mais!**), gaby-fdj-black (**sou fã de terminar as coisas NESSE ponto... Huahuahuahua...**), Pekena (**espero que tenha gostado desse também**), Ane Potter (**estou continuando, estou continuando...**), Xianya (**não morra! Eu ainda tenho muito mais guardado na manga!**), Jéssy (**ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para eu liberar meu lado sádico... Afinal, estou guardando minha maldade para Promessas**), Carol Previtalli (**sem fôlego... cuidado para não esquecer de respirar! Huahuahuahua...**), Elyon Somniare (**eles apareceram**), Lele Potter Black (**também acho!**), Lily Dany Potter (**concordo plenamente. Mas não acho triste. Ao contrário!**), Helena Black (**aí tem mais!**), Tathi (**pois é, também estava com saudades de vocês**), Gabizinha Black (**outra que está na campanha?**), Aline (**cá estou eu, moça!**), Mirtes (**postei mais cedo para evitar seu infarte!**), Ana (**minha querida e amada beta!**) e todos que estão lendo a fic!**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **


	3. Almoço de domingo

**Capítulo 03: Almoço de domingo

* * *

**

Sirius levantou-se lentamente, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Pé ante pé, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Pouco depois, o som de água correndo encheu a penumbra do quarto e ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

Virando-se na cama, Susan encarou o teto e sorriu. Poucos minutos depois ela observou o marido voltar para o quarto, já parcialmente vestido. Sirius também sorriu para ela, enquanto enxugava o cabelo e espalhava água por todo o quarto.

- Buona mattina, innamorato. – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca, enquanto espreguiçava-se, sentando na cama.

- Buona mattina, pequena. – ele respondeu, ajoelhando-se na cama e aproximando-se dela.

Susan inclinou-se para frente, abraçando o moreno pelo pescoço, que a trouxe para junto de si. Ela sentiu a alça da camisola deslizar por seu ombro enquanto os lábios dele percorriam seu pescoço.

- Mamãe! – eles ouviram uma voz infantil gritar e, no exato momento em que Susan pulou do colo de Sirius para o chão, a porta se abriu e Órion entrou por ela como um foguete – Bom dia, papai! Tia Lily perguntou se vocês ainda vão demorar muito.

Extremamente vermelha, Susan apenas assentiu e entrou no banheiro. Sirius continuou sentado na cama, sem camisa, observando o filho com certa reprovação.

- Avise aos seus tios que estaremos lá embaixo em um instante. Eles não precisam se preocupar em perder o avião.

Órion apenas assentiu enquanto Sirius suspirava, levantando-se para procurar a camisa. Aqueles últimos dias na Itália teriam sido mais proveitosos se James e Lily não estivessem por lá... Especialmente quando os dois amigos faziam Órion de "pombo-correio". Talvez devesse começar a dormir com a porta trancada...

Suspirando, ele deixou o quarto. Lily, James e Órion estavam na sala. Ele percebeu imediatamente o ar de riso dos amigos, enquanto o filho parecia estar levemente embaraçado. Podia até adivinhar o porquê daquelas reações...

- Buona mattina! – uma voz doce soou da cozinha e Sirius sorriu para Dona Lavina, a avó de Susan.

Agatha, sua sogra, veio logo atrás, ostentando também um enorme sorriso.

- Olá, Sirius. Onde está Susan?

- Bom dia, mamãe. – Susan respondeu, descendo as escadas naquele exato instante.

Lily cruzou o olhar com a amiga e os olhos verdes dela faiscaram divertidos enquanto a morena arqueava a sobrancelha, como se dissesse que aquela brincadeira teria volta.

- Bem, acho melhor tomarmos café, ou vamos perder o avião, não é verdade? – Sirius cruzou os braços, observando James da mesma maneira que Susan observava Lily.

- É uma pena que o restante da família não possa estar aqui para se despedir... – Dona Lavina lamentou – Detesto quando eles estão tão envolvidos com os negócios da _famiglia_.

James e Sirius encararam-se novamente ao ouvir a matriarca dos Matteotti. Ainda não tinham se acostumado com a descoberta de que um dos associados mais antigos dos Valetes era da família de Susan. Quem poderia dizer, conhecendo a ex-noviça, que ela era filha de um dos líderes da máfia siciliana?

Era realmente uma sorte que a Scotland Yard estivesse investigando o grupo rival ao da família Matteotti. Não queriam nem adivinhar a cara de Remus se ele descobrisse que os amigos agora não apenas se relacionavam com a máfia, como ainda eram membros da Família!

Finalmente chegou a hora das despedidas. Um carro de aluguel os esperava para levá-los até o aeroporto. Dona Lavina e Agatha encheram o pequeno Órion de presentes e os dois casais, de conselhos.

Era quase meio-dia quando afinal embarcaram para Londres, que, como sempre, estava mergulhada no famoso fog inglês quando chegaram.

- Chega a ser cruel você sair do maravilhoso clima siciliano e vir para Londres... – Sirius resmungou enquanto esperavam as malas no aeroporto.

- Pior é quem ficou por aqui trabalhando enquanto vocês se divertiam, meu caro. – uma voz respondeu atrás deles.

- Olá, Remus. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso.

- Bem, ninguém mandou você ser o chefe da Scotland Yard, meu amigo... – James respondeu, cruzando os braços – Às vezes, ser o líder de uma organização criminosa tem suas vantagens...

- Não se eu estiver de olho em vocês. – Remus respondeu, tentando não rir.

- Estou morrendo de medo. – foi a vez de Sirius se meter.

- Meninos, não vamos começar... Nós acabamos de chegar, não vou suportar ouvir essa ladainha de "minha organização é a melhor" de novo. – Lily observou – Aliás, onde está Hestia e suas apaixonadas defesas aos bravos detetives a serviço da rainha?

- Está ocupada com Ariadne no dentista. Ela teve uma queda feia e quebrou alguns dentes.

- Ela e Leda estão bem, tio? – Órion perguntou, metendo-se entre as pernas dos adultos para encarar o detetive.

- Estão sim, Órion. E ansiosas para revê-lo. Você cresceu nessas férias, meu rapaz... Os ares sicilianos parecem ter-lhe feito bem.

Órion apenas sorriu. Pouco depois, estavam todos prontos para deixar o aeroporto. Watson, o velho criado dos Evans, esperava por eles.

- Acredito que possamos nos reunir no próximo fim de semana. – Lily observou, antes de entrar no carro, ao se despedir dos amigos – No velho chalé... Podemos fazer um piquenique. Harry e Lyn têm permissão para deixarem a Academia também... Será interessante reunirmos todo mundo.

- É uma excelente idéia, Lily. – Susan sorriu, dirigindo-se por sua vez para o carro dos Black – Nos vemos amanhã?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. – a ruiva respondeu, entrando no carro.

James, que tinha se distanciado um pouco com os outros rapazes após o convite da esposa, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Então, mais um almoço no chalé?

- É sempre agradável, não? E podemos reunir toda a família.

Ele apenas assentiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Harry já é maior de idade. – James observou.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu.

- Ainda não demos o presente de aniversário dele.

Ela sorriu.

- No que você está pensando, querido?

- Você se lembra daquele cadillac azul marinho que está na garagem desde o começo do ano? O conversível?

- Claro, ele... – ela piscou os olhos, abrindo a boca – Você não está pensando em dar aquele carro para Harry?

- Bem, ele já sabe dirigir e acredito que esteja merecendo e...

- Não gosto muito da idéia de Harry dirigir sozinho. - Lily observou, sem olhar para o marido.

- Ora, vamos, Lils... Na idade dele você se esgueirava sozinha por Londres para vigiar os Valetes ou dormir comigo.

Ela ruborizou levemente.

- James...

Ele sorriu.

- Sabe... Todo homem devia procurar uma esposa no convento. Não conheço muitos casamentos que sejam tão perfeitos quanto o nosso ou o de Sirius e Susan. - ele sorriu maliciosamente - Bem se diz que as santinhas são as melhores...

- James! - Lily exclamou, agora positivamente rubra.

- Mas é verdade, Lils. Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, acho que eu estaria amarrado a essa altura da vida? Tom teria me feito casar com alguma nobre fútil e eu viveria no bordel da McNair... E veja o Sirius... Se ele não tivesse encontrado a Susan, também estaria com um casamento arranjado, provavelmente com alguma das odiosas primas dele...

A ruiva pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes.

- O que aconteceu com a família do Sirius? Eu nunca o ouvi mencionar ninguém...

O olhar de James tornou-se mais sombrio. Lily observou o reflexo dele no vidro que os separava do assento do motorista.

- Você nunca perguntou sobre isso.

- Você não gosta de falar sobre essa época. - ela observou.

O carro estacionou diante do bem cuidado jardim do casarão que pertencera à família Evans e ele virou-se para Lily, estranhamente sério.

- Você fugiu de mim.

Ela suspirou.

- James, não vamos começar essa discussão novamente...

- Mas, Lily, você me impediu de conhecer o Harry na melhor época da vida dele! Eu nunca troquei uma fralda do meu próprio filho!

Lily olhou-o com curiosidade, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Fralda?

James pareceu ligeiramente embaraçado, mas encarou a ruiva com certa altivez.

- Sirius sempre disse que trocar fraldas é o ápice da carreira de um pai.

Ela mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- Vernon não diria o mesmo... - ela sorriu ao ver a careta de dúvida dele - O marido de Petunia. Eles tiveram um filho na mesma época em que Harry nasceu. Vernon nunca chegava muito perto do filho até que o menino fosse capaz de articular algumas palavras e trocar-se sozinho.

- Ele deve ser um idiota. - James respondeu, saindo do carro.

Lily sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Se faz tanta questão de trocar fraldas, por que não arranja outros filhos?

James também sorriu, lançando um olhar malicioso sobre ela.

- Eu tenho me empenhado bastante nesse sentido, senhora Potter.

Novamente, ela ficou vermelha. Meneando a cabeça, ela deixou o carro. James seguiu logo atrás dela, ainda sorrindo. Adorava quando a ruiva corava. Subiram as escadarias do palacete quase correndo e ele só a alcançou quando ela abriu a porta do quarto deles.

- Fugindo, ruivinha?

- O que eu lhe disse sobre me chamar de ruivinha? – ela respondeu, dando as costas a ele – Não tem amor à vida, Potter?

James a abraçou pela cintura, afundando o rosto na curva alva do pescoço de Lily. Ela se encolheu sob o abraço dele, arrepiada.

- Eu já perdi minha cabeça, lembra? – ele sorriu, levantando-a no colo – Há muito tempo. Logo que conheci você.

E, antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a beijou.

* * *

Lyn bufou sob o peso dos livros enquanto caminhava solitariamente pelo corredor em direção ao dormitório que dividia com Ginny. 

Um mês tinha se passado desde que ela e Harry chegaram à Real Academia e até então ambos tinham se adaptado muito bem à nova realidade. O moreno logo fizera amizade com Ron e Mione e ela também se dava muito bem com os dois e com a irmã do ruivo.

Só duas coisas estavam irritando a moça desde que chegara. Uma era o próprio Harry e a maneira quase patética como ele agia quando estava perto de sua colega de quarto. A outra estava plantada à sua frente.

- Malfoy. – ela resmungou entre dentes.

Draco acabara de postar-se no meio do corredor, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um sorriso cínico e os olhos cinzentos brilhando sinistramente.

- Posso ajudá-la, prima?

- Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu, secamente, tentando passar por ele.

- E que tal jantar com a família hoje? – ele insistiu, observando-a com satisfação.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que convite tentador... Mas não acha que essa gravata está muito apertada, meu caro priminho? – ela perguntou, colocando os livros no chão e aproximando-se do loiro.

O rapaz apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, sem se mover. E, antes que pudesse entender o que acontecera, viu-se jogado violentamente no chão com a gravata quase a enforcá-lo. Lyn aprumou-se, voltando a levantar os livros.

- Meu pai é um exímio lutador, sabia? – ela observou, sorrindo – E um excelente professor também. Da próxima vez que tentar se meter comigo, "priminho", vou fazer mais que lhe dar uma rasteira ou puxar sua gravata. Talvez eu pudesse treinar esgrima com você, quem sabe? Adoraria retalhar esse seu nariz arrebitado.

E, passando por cima dele, logo sumiu em um corredor. Harry observou em silêncio Draco se levantar, sorrindo. O moreno flexionou os dedos, perguntando-se se não deveria tomar satisfações com o outro.

Meneou a cabeça. Lyn sabia se cuidar sozinha. E não duvidava que ela até mesmo se divertisse em acabar com o primo sempre que ele tentava se intrometer no caminho dela.

Assim que Draco desapareceu, ele saiu do nicho em que se escondera quando encontrara Lyn junto do loiro. Tomou o mesmo corredor que a moça tinha usado e em instantes estava batendo à porta do dormitório dela.

Foi Lyn quem abriu a porta e logo a expressão aborrecida dela se transformou em um sorriso.

- Olá, Harry. O que deseja por aqui? Não estamos mais em uma escola de freiras, mas não creio que gostarão de saber que você anda passeando pela ala feminina da Academia...

Ele também sorriu.

- Ninguém me viu. Sabe como é, anos se esgueirando atrás de você... Ginny está aí?

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e escancarou a porta do quarto.

- Você pode procurá-la se quiser. – Lyn observou, a voz um pouco mais seca do que ela pretendia.

Harry corou ligeiramente.

- Na verdade, eu estou atrás de você.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- E a que devo essa honra?

- Watson está lá embaixo, esperando. Nossos pais chegaram de viagem e querem fazer um almoço no chalé... Como temos permissão para usarmos nossos fins de semana da maneira que mais nos agrade – seja aqui, seja no povoado – minha mãe achou que poderíamos passar por lá e voltar no fim do dia.

- Eu tenho um monte de trabalho para fazer... – Lyn suspirou resignadamente, olhando para a pilha de livros sobre sua mesa.

- Vai perder a oportunidade de ver seu pai? – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Ela também sorriu.

- Me espere no carro. Estarei lá em dez minutos.

Harry apenas assentiu e voltou a descer as escadarias. O velho Watson sorriu para ele, abrindo a porta do elegante jaguar preto que usualmente James dirigia. Pouco depois, Lyn apareceu, os cabelos soltos, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos?

Harry assentiu e Lyn tomou seu lugar ao lado dele. Watson ligou o carro e ela descansou a cabeça contra o vidro da janela, observando o amigo com o canto dos olhos.

- Porque não convidou Ron e Mione para virem?

- Eles estão no povoado. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços – Eu já estava tentando deixar os dois sozinhos, então o telefonema da mamãe foi uma ótima desculpa.

- Ginny estava tentando fazer o irmão chamar Mione para sair há tempos. Imagino, entretanto, que ele não a tenha chamado. Vocês tinham combinado de irem todos juntos?

- Lyn, a gente discutiu isso ontem à noite... Você não ouviu? – Harry perguntou, encarando-a.

Ela desviou o olhar. Estivera muito ocupada no dia anterior tentando não transparecer o mau humor que sentia por Harry estar sentado ao lado de Ginny, já que ele sempre se sentava ao lado dela, Lyn.

- Em todo caso, o convite de tia Lily foi providencial. – ela observou – Eles estão sozinhos?

- Os irmãos do Ron estão ocupados demais com a loja, ele vai ficar sozinho com ela, sim. – Harry esfregou as mãos – Espero ter boas notícias quando voltarmos.

Ela assentiu e o resto da viagem correu entre risos e cochilos. Finalmente Watson estacionou diante do chalé dos Evans e os dois jovens foram recebidos pela correria de Leda, Ariadne e Órion.

- Finalmente chegaram! – Órion parou ofegante diante de Harry – Eu quero mostrar minhas últimas invenções para você.

Harry sorriu enquanto Lyn cruzava aos braços, sendo categoricamente esquecida pelo irmão caçula.

- Ok, pequeno cientista... Depois vamos ver seus experimentos.

- Bom dia para você também, pirralho. – Lyn resmungou antes de se afastar, seguida de Leda e Ariadne, que tentavam chamar a atenção da moça para o fato de terem visitado o palácio de Sua Majestade.

- O que ela tem? – Órion perguntou curioso.

- Um poço de humores variáveis... – Harry explicou, resignadamente – Se quer saber, devem ser coisas de mulheres.

- Coisas de mulheres?

- Você vai entender quando crescer...

Os dois seguiram para dentro do chalé, onde Lyn já cumprimentava os tios antes de ser erguida por um caloroso abraço do pai.

- Eu também estava com saudades, pai, mas não é para tanto... – ela riu, quando Sirius afinal colocou-a de volta no chão.

- Diga, Lyn... Aquelas freiras chatas não estragaram você, não é?

- Não se preocupe, padrinho. – Harry chegou nesse momento, abraçando a mãe – Hoje mesmo ela estava aplicando rasteiras pela Academia...

Lyn ficou repentinamente vermelha. Harry tinha visto? Não pôde parar para pensar nisso muito bem porque foi novamente envolvida por um abraço sufocante do pai.

- Essa é a minha garota! Quem foi o infeliz?

- Sirius, você não devia estar encorajando as atitudes violentas da sua filha. – Susan resmungou, aparecendo na porta do chalé seguida de Hestia.

- Mas, Su, ela tem que continuar a tradição da família!

- Me pergunto onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei você ensinar Lyncis a lutar, esgrimir ou atirar. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro com Órion.

- Hey! Só porque ela é um poço de humores variáveis não significa que eu tenha que pagar por isso também!

Os olhos azuis de Lyn brilharam perigosamente.

- Poço de humores variáveis? Ah, pirralho, eu vou matar você!

- Mas foi o Harry quem disse! – Órion respondeu, escondendo-se atrás do moreno.

E, sob os olhares divertidos dos adultos, Lyn começou a correr atrás dos dois garotos.

- Esses meninos... Só fazem crescer, mas a cabeça continua a mesma... – Remus observou, sorrindo, aproximando-se com James.

- Deixe eles aproveitarem. – James respondeu, abraçando a esposa.

Lily sorriu, correspondendo ao abraço enquanto Susan ralhava com Sirius, que tentava argumentar que era bom Lyncis e Órion aprenderem a se defender e Remus e Hestia observavam as gêmeas correrem atrás dos outros jovens.

Era consenso geral que aqueles domingos em família tinham sido uma das melhores invenções de Lily Potter. Harry sorriu internamente, enquanto tentava escapar da amiga. Sentira falta daquilo...

* * *

**Um dos meus capítulos favoritos! O James dizendo que trocar fraldas é o ápice da carreira de um pai... Nossa, essa é inesquecível...**

**Huahuahuahua... Eu já disse que adoro a Lyn? Não? Eu ADORO essa garota. Sério, ela vai protagonizar algumas das cenas que eu terei mais orgulho em escrever nessa fic...**

**Bem, voltando aos agradecimentos... Belle Potter (não, o Harry não tem cicatriz. Quando ele nasceu, o Tom já tinha morrido, lembra?), ang (mais um que apóia o movimento?), Juliana (tem limite de caracteres? Bem, você quiser escrever comentários BEM extensos, eu não faço questão), Gabizinha Black, Dynha Black, Bia Black (nossas, quantas Black...), Xianya, Julia, Gaby-fdj-Black, Moony Ju, Lyta, Amy Lupin, Carol Previtalli, Mirtes, Aline, Pekena, Thaisinha, Nany Potter, Luci Potter, Helena Black, Lisa Black, Mari-Buffy, That-Potter, Flávia, Lily, Juliana, Gween Black... Hum... esqueci de alguém?**

**Bem, aqui já tivemos algumas ceninhas com os marotos, não? No próximo capítulo, a história vai começar de verdade...**

**Beijos.**

**Silverghost. **


	4. Scotland Yard

**Capítulo 04: Scotland Yard

* * *

**

James estacionou defronte aos portões da academia. Mais atrás, Sirius também estacionou seu carro, logo desembarcando dele e observando o prédio que tinha diante de si, recortado contra o céu escuro.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque você veio nos deixar, pai. - Harry observou, deixando o cadillac - Watson podia ter vindo e vocês voltavam com minha mãe e tia Susan para Londres.

Sirius aproximou-se, juntamente com Lyn.

- Ele vai voltar com meu pai, Harry. - ela respondeu ao amigo com um sorriso.

- Mas do que vocês estão falando? - o moreno perguntou, curioso.

James sorriu.

- Bem, no seu aniversário nós não pudemos nos encontrar... E eu nem mesmo pude lhe dar os parabéns... Então, andei conversando com sua mãe e decidi que o senhor merecia um presente reforçado esse ano.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, exatamente como a mãe fazia quando estava surpresa.

- O senhor está dizendo que...

- O cadillac é seu, Harry.

Lyn virou-se para o pai, que observava a cena, divertido.

- Será que eu posso fazer meu testamento agora? Eu vou ter que andar com esse maluco, então é melhor eu já deixar meus bens para o pirralho cientista.

- E quem disse que você vai andar comigo? - Harry cruzou os braços - Vai ter que se virar, Lady Black.

A morena apenas resmungou algo entre dentes. Sirius riu, enquanto James entregava as chaves ao filho.

- Vá com cuidado, sim, Harry? Não deixe que sua mãe saiba quando decidir apostar corrida ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ou ela vai tirar minha pele. - James piscou o olho - Impressione suas colegas. Estou ansioso por conhecer alguma namorada sua.

O rosto do rapaz tomou uma leve coloração rosada, mas ele assentiu.

- Não se preocupe, pai, eu vou honrar o nome dos Potter.

- E você, mocinha, deve honrar o nome dos Black. - Sirius voltou-se para Lyncis - esqueça o que sua mãe disse. Ficarei extremamente orgulhoso se receber alguma carta da Academia avisando que você explodiu alguma coisa ou...

- Quem costuma explodir alguma coisa é o Órion, pai. - Lyn piscou os olhos - Eu prefiro quebrar narizes.

- Uma perfeita dama... - James observou "sobrinha", sorrindo.

- Com toda a certeza. - Harry complementou.

Sirius apenas sorriu e piscou o olho para a filha. Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto entrava no cadillac. Os portões da Academia tinham acabado de se abrir. Harry também se despediu de James e do padrinho e pulou para dentro do carro.

- Até a próxima, meninos! - Sirius gritou, enquanto o carro se afastava.

- E tratem de nos deixar orgulhosos! Honrem os sobrenomes que carregam! - James complementou, antes de dar meia volta a entrar no carro de Sirius.

- Nossos pais são malucos. - Harry observou, enquanto manobrava o cadillac.

- Não é à toa que saímos do jeito que saímos, não? - Lyn respondeu, sorrindo - Temos a quem puxar...

Ele apenas sorriu de volta. Poucos minutos depois, estavam subindo as escadarias da Academia, dirigindo-se direto para o refeitório. Encontraram o lugar cheio. Harry parou, procurando o lugar onde os amigos estariam até Lyn o puxar pelo braço.

Ginny levantara-se, acenando com o braço. Os dois se aproximaram da mesa onde a ruivinha esperava e logo divisaram Ron e Mione. Os dois pareciam extremamente chateados e ligeiramente sem graça. O que teria acontecido entre os dois à tarde?

- Nem adianta perguntar. – Ginny respondeu, antes que eles se sentassem – Os dois não vão dizer nada. Estão nesse mutismo desde que chegaram.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ron, enquanto Lyn fazia o mesmo com Mione.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – a morena perguntou em voz baixa.

Hermione apenas fez um muxoxo e voltou a atenção para a comida em seu prato. Harry também tentava arrancar alguma coisa de Ron, mas sem resultados. Por fim, cansados, os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, apenas observando o salão do refeitório.

- Hei, Harry... Eu vi você chegando de carro... Onde arranjou aquilo? – Ginny perguntou após alguns instantes, tentando encontrar um tópico de conversa.

- Meu pai me deu. Presente de aniversário atrasado.

- Quando foi seu aniversário? – Mione perguntou, finalmente saindo de seu mutismo.

- Foi nas férias. 31 de julho. – Harry sorriu – Vocês ainda não me conheciam.

- Deve ser bem legal ter... – Ron começou, mas, subitamente, as orelhas dele ficaram muito vermelhas e ele voltou a brincar com a comida em seu prato.

Ginny fechou a cara enquanto Hermione suspirava. Lyn e Harry se entreolharam. Já conheciam Ronald o suficiente para ter uma idéia do que acontecera afinal.

- Bem, eu estou cansada... Foi um dia longo... – Lyn se levantou – Mione, Ginny... Que tal uma noite do pijama?

As duas moças sorriram e acompanharam Lyn. Harry e Ron ficaram sozinhos e o moreno cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na cadeira.

- Então, pode começar a desembuchar. O que aconteceu?

Ron suspirou.

- Malfoy. Ele disse umas besteiras para a Mione e quando eu tentei defendê-la, ele... ele...

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele fez alguma gracinha sobre sua família. E você depois descontou na Mione a raiva.

- Por aí. – Ron suspirou.

- Esse idiota está pedindo por uma lição... – Harry observou, levantando-se – Já acabou seu jantar?

- Estou sem fome. – Ron respondeu, levantando-se também.

- Então, vamos para o dormitório. E vamos pensar em alguma coisa para aprontar com aquele idiota...

Harry sorriu enigmaticamente e os dois deixaram o refeitório.

* * *

- E vocês duas, se comportem. – Remus recomendou, antes de Ariadne fechar a porta do carro, correndo para frente da escola – Porque ninguém me escuta? Eu estou cercado de loucos... 

Com um meio sorriso, ele lembrou-se dos amigos, James e Sirius. Depois, das esposas dos dois, Lily e Susan. Eles eram loucos, sem dúvida alguma. Jamais se esqueceria dos planos de James para deixarem Azkaban, anos atrás. Ou de Sirius vivendo como um monge eremita quando estava casado com uma ex-noviça. Ou ainda, Lily, sozinha na Alemanha, procurando o pai.

Lembrou-se ainda da esposa. Hestia. Sim, ela também era louca. Onde mais encontraria alguém que se vestiria como homem para poder trabalhar como detetive na Scotland Yard? Se as gêmeas tinham puxado a ela, ele, definitivamente, era a única voz racional de seu círculo social...

Ele dirigiu em silêncio até o prédio principal da Scotland Yard, onde ele trabalhava, assim como Hestia. Estacionou no lugar de sempre e logo estava subindo as escadarias, segurando sua velha maleta mil e uma utilidades, onde guardava um pequeno arsenal e com a qual sempre andava desde que Moody o presenteara com ela.

Sorriu à lembrança do ex-chefe. Sentia saudades dele...

Esses pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente quando atravessou a porta de vidro que dava acesso ao prédio. Não havia ninguém na recepção. Algo estranho estava acontecendo.

Remus seguiu para os elevadores e esperou pacientemente até que o mesmo chegasse. O elevador também estava vazio. O homem arqueou as sobrancelhas. Entrou e apertou o botão do décimo andar.

Estava no sexto andar quando começou a ouvir a balbúrdia. Alguma coisa realmente grave deveria estar acontecendo...

Finalmente, o elevador parou no décimo andar e ele sentiu o queixo cair. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, carregando pilhas e pilhas de papel, cadeiras estavam caídas, lixeiros sobrecarregados... Ele nunca vira tamanha confusão, nem mesmo quando Moody estava fazendo esquemas para pegar os Valetes de Copas ou preparando-se para a guerra.

Hestia passou por ele correndo e ele logo a seguiu, alcançando-a apenas quando ela entrou no escritório dele.

- Hestia, o que aconteceu?

Ela o olhou assustada por alguns instantes.

- Ninguém lhe informou ainda? – ela bateu na própria testa – Eu esqueci... Você foi levar as meninas na escola hoje...

Ele contornou a mesa, deixando a maleta sobre a cadeira.

- O que está acontecendo afinal, Hestia? - Remus perguntou, observando o caos que se tornara a sede da Scotland Yard.

- Invadiram Azkaban. - Hestia revelou, depositando os relatórios sobre a mesa de Remus - Vários prisioneiros foram libertos. E, entre eles...

- Peter Pettigrew e Severus Snape. - ele murmurou, enquanto observava as fotos dos dois homens nas primeiras páginas do relatório.

* * *

**Hohohohoh... E eu acabo de começar a temporada de torturas em O Nome do Jogo. Chega de posts felizes e contentes e sorridentes. Agora é hora de começar a ação! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... - risada malignamente maligna -**

**Bem, pessoal... Para quem não sabe, hoje é meu aniversário. 19 aninhos. Então vocês não apenas devem praticar sua boa ação do dia e fazer a menina de maria-chiquinha e pirulito feliz, como devem também dar de presente para essa maluca que, em vez de estar comemorando o fato de estar ficando mais velha, está aqui acabando com o braço dela escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo... Uma ENORME review.**

**Lembrando que eu vou viajar amanhã e volto dia 19. E que não faço a menor idéia de quando teremos capítulo novo. Culpem o professor de Hermenêutica (eu ainda nem conheci a peça e já estou mandando vocês rogarem pragas no pobre coitado...). **

**Agradecimentos à Thaís (e eu não sei? Eu ADORO a Lyn!), Mirtes (eu sei, eu sei... Ginny ou Lyn? O negócio está complicado, hein?), Bia Black (mal posso esperar para colocar o òrion em ação...), Moony Ju (hã... teremos um novo movimento agora? Além do SMV, vocês vão fundar o "Lyn deve ficar com Harry"?), Helena Black (fique ainda mais ansiosa pelo próximo!), Paula Dani (a Lyn ainda vai aprontar ainda mais com o Draco...), Carol Previtalli (na esgrima, talvez não. Mas com as prórpias mãos? HUAHUAHUA...), Lele Potter Black (espero que tenha gostado desse também), Juliana (sim, o remus vai aparecer. Na verdade, ele já apareceu...), Bárbara (eu também adorei a das fraldas... Até agora não sei de onde tirei essa...), Mari-Buffy (porque todo mundo acha que eu vou matar a Su?), Julia (eu acho que vocês deviam começar um movimento novo...), Dynha Black (pegar ela de jeito? Ai, meu pai...), Gi Foxter (hohoho... No próximo capítulo, grandes emoções!), Nany Potter (não se preocupe, teremos mais cenas com a Lyn), Belle Aurore Potter (sim! agora vocês fazem o fã-clube da Lyn! HUAHUAHUA...), Gabizinha Black (seus reviews nunca são inúteis! e eu também adoro nossas reuniões!), Lily Dragon (leituras necessárias? Eu também tenho orgulho de ser filha de quem sou!), Rach Black (eu não vou matar você! Sou uma pessoa boazinha!), Thaizinha-Potter-Black (não resista aos seus impulsos!) e todo mundo que leu e continua lendo essas loucuras!**

**Sabe, eu acho que vocês deviam se organizar em grupos... Aqueles que preferem Lyn com Harry de um lado e aqueles que preferem Lyn com Draco do outro. E o pessoal do SMV (Susan Merece Viver) no meio. Se bem que vocês estão no movimento errado. Como eu disse, não vou matar a Susan. Mas não prometo nada quanto a OUTROS personagens... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Ok, já escrevi demais, deixa eu ir ver os canapés para o chá da tarde. E parabéns para mim, parabéns para mim, parabéns para mim, parabéns para mim! HUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUA...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **


	5. Azkaban

**Capítulo 05: Azkaban

* * *

**

Severus caminhou pelo campo, sem se importar com as sombras que pareciam querer cobri-lo a cada instante. Azkaban, o campo dos esquecidos... Ele era agora um dos fantasmas que ali caminhavam, um homem sem história, sem honra, sem passado, sem futuro.

Ele sentou-se junto à pedreira, passando a mão pelo rosto, enxugando o suor. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Já tinha perdido a noção dos dias, dos meses, dos anos... O que fizera com sua vida? Em que ponto dela ele deixara o verdadeiro Severus Snape? Quando fora que se deixara levar pela mesquinhez e pela soberba de Tom Riddle, o líder dos Valetes de Copas?

Se ele tivesse outra chance... Se ele tivesse outra chance, o que faria? Deixaria o rancor dominá-lo mais uma vez? Buscaria vingança... Ou redenção?

Meneou a cabeça febrilmente. Estava ficando louco. Ele jamais deixaria Azkaban. Quando finalmente morresse, seu corpo apodreceria nas valas comuns que ficavam à oeste do vale.

Não muito longe do lugar onde Severus se deixava corroer por esses pensamentos, Peter Pettigrew observava o céu escuro sobre sua cabeça, os olhos nublados pelo temor, tão característico em sua personalidade diante de qualquer adversidade.

Peter sempre estava atrás de alguma vantagem. Desde criança ele era assim. Estava sempre junto dos mais fortes e dos mais inteligentes, disposto a se proteger atrás daqueles que eram melhores do que ele. E fora bem sucedido nisso.

Mas como poderia adivinhar que o todo poderoso Lorde Riddle terminaria se suicidando e os Valetes passariam para as mãos de James Potter, o homem que ele traíra apesar de anos de amizade na infância?

* * *

- Senhor... Está tudo pronto para começarmos. – a voz rouca do rapaz de boina soou na escuridão.

O homem passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, quase brancos, enquanto observava o subordinado com seus olhos gélidos. Depois de tantos planos e cuidados, finalmente estavam para começar a colocar em prática seu principal objetivo.

- Quando começarem as explosões, você já deve estar com o carro pronto, Lascelles. Abra a parte de trás da caminhonete. E instrua os outros homens a localizarem o mais rapidamente possível nossos alvos. Não quero correr o risco de sermos encontrados pelos guardas, ouviu bem?

- Sim, senhor.

O loiro suspirou, empertigando-se dentro de sua capa e apertando o cabo de prata da elegante bengala que usava.

- Vá logo, Lascelles. A qualquer momento agora... E esta missão estará completa.

O rapaz assentiu e sumiu na escuridão. A qualquer momento...

* * *

O som de uma explosão invadiu a quietude da noite. Logo, várias outras se seguiram, o fogo preenchendo o céu escuro com rolos de fumaças a esconder as estrelas. Gritos tentavam sobrepujar a confusão que logo se armara.

Severus levantou-se quando guardas passaram correndo por ele, sem notar o homem escondido nas sombras. Os estampidos das armas que carregavam falavam claramente ao ex-detetive. Aquela seria uma noite de sangue e de dor em Azkaban.

Ele observou os limites ainda negros da prisão. Se pudesse... Se quisesse... A fuga estava a poucos passos de distância. Se apenas...

O homem meneou a cabeça, sem se decidir a caminhar para a própria liberdade. Ele não a merecia. Ele deveria ficar ali, pagando por seus pecados. Encostou-se novamente à pedreira. Passos se aproximaram, mas ele não fez questão de se virar ou de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse seus próprios pensamentos.

Algo caiu sobre sua cabeça, tapando seus olhos e quase o impedindo de respirar. Severus lutou por alguns instantes, mas alguém lhe golpeou pelas costas e, lentamente, ele deslizou para a inconsciência.

* * *

Peter encolheu-se junto às paredes do barracão onde ficava o dormitório dos prisioneiros. Ele sentiu a terra tremer sob seus pés enquanto a fumaça e o fogo tomavam conta do campo.

Azkaban estava sendo atacada.

A confusão que rapidamente se instalara no campo poderia facilmente fazê-lo passar desapercebido. Ninguém nunca o notara antes. Essa era a principal característica de um traidor e de um espião. Ele era tão insignificante que ninguém jamais o notava.

Caminhou quase trêmulo, rente às paredes, torcendo para conseguir encontrar logo uma maneira de fugir dali, de ir para longe, de desaparecer... Entretanto, antes que pudesse ir muito longe, sentiu um saco preto de pano ser enfiado violentamente por sua cabeça.

Já passara por uma situação como aquela... Muitos anos atrás, na noite em que tudo dera errado... Ele ficou quieto, receando que pudessem empregar da mesma violência de que fora alvo antes. Mas quem estaria fazendo aquilo? Será que, depois de todos aqueles anos, James e Sirius tinham decidido que apenas a prisão não era o suficiente para pagar por seus erros? Desejariam também sua morte?

- Fique quieto e ande. Se não tentar bancar o engraçadinho, não vamos machucá-lo. – uma voz rouca soou junto a ele.

Peter apenas assentiu quase imperceptivelmente e deixou-se ser guiado por uma mão forte sobre seu braço. Caminharam por um tempo que pareceu a ele extremamente curto e depois ele foi empurrado para cima de uma caminhonete. Permaneceu deitado durante todo tempo em que o ronco forte do motor atestava que eles estavam viajando. Havia cheiro de sangue junto a ele.

* * *

- Eles chegaram. - o loiro avisou, sentando-se à mesa onde um homem relativamente jovem jantava.

- Excelente, Lúcio. – o homem levantou-se, deixando o jantar inacabado e puxando para si um quepe negro, colocando-o sobre os cabelos dourados – Espero que eles realmente possam ser de alguma valia.

- Eles serão. – Lúcio respondeu simplesmente – Snape e Pettigrew não têm nada mais a perder. E, como nós, eles devem isso ao maldito Potter.

- Você nunca o perdoará por ter tomado seu lugar de direito junto a Riddle, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu sinistramente, acompanhando Lúcio pelos corredores negros da mansão Malfoy.

Lúcio não respondeu. Os dois homens chegaram afinal a um amplo salão, onde Peter e Severus estavam em pé, esperando.

Peter observou seus anfitriões. Conhecia Lúcio Malfoy, trabalhara com ele quando ainda estava a serviço de Tom Riddle. Mas o outro... Ele jamais o vira... Severus ao lado dele, ainda segurava o curativo manchado de sangue na base do pescoço, estreitando os olhos para Lúcio.

- Sejam bem-vindos, meus amigos. Peço desculpas se tivemos que tomar algumas medidas não muito lisonjeiras para trazê-los aqui... Mas foi necessário...

- Quem é você? – Severus perguntou, fechando o semblante – E o que pretende conosco aqui?

- Vocês saberão tudo o que precisam saber no devido tempo. – o homem respondeu – Não sei até que ponto posso confiar em ambos. Por isso, só o que lhes interessa nesse instante é o fato de que estamos ligados por inimigos em comum.

- Inimigos em comum? O senhor está falando dos valetes? – Peter atreveu-se a perguntar – James Potter e Sirius Black?

- Eu não tenho nada contra esse Black. – ele confessou – Ele, inclusive, é parente do nosso estimado Lúcio.

- Não que eu me sinta muito honrado com esse parentesco. – Lúcio observou.

- Eu trabalhei com James. Fui amigo dele. – Peter insistiu – Não conheço o senhor. Não acredito que seja inimigo dele. Isso é uma farsa, alguma pequena brincadeira, uma vingança...

O homem tirou o quepe negro, permitindo que os dois prisioneiros encarassem seus frios olhos azuis.

- Acredite-me, Pettigrew. Eu tenho muitos motivos para odiar o casal Potter. E não vou descansar enquanto não conseguir aquilo que desejo. Com ou sem vocês.

A voz dele era tão fria e cheia de sarcasmo que Peter se encolheu.

- Vocês têm duas escolhas. Ou se aliam a mim, ajudando-me a acabar com James e Lily Potter... Ou morrem.

Severus estreitou os olhos. Havia algo naquele homem, no leve sotaque que ele carregava...

- E então, o que escolhem? – o homem sorriu ao ver a face decidida do ex-detetive e o medo do traidor.

- Nós seremos seus aliados. – Severus respondeu pelos dois – Nos juntaremos a sua vingança.

* * *

**Pessoal, estou espantada com o número de reviews... Na verdade, estou quase em choque...**

**Cheguei de viagem hoje e ainda estou meio zonza... Mas vim escrever esse capítulo. Como estou um tanto enjoada (quase não dormi durante a madrugada no ônibus...), não vai dar para responder a todo mundo hoje. Mas saibam que estou mais que emocionada com todos os desejos de parabéns.**

**Tive um aniversário maravilhoso graças a vocês. Essa é a minha retribuição. Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **


	6. Baile de inverno

**Capítulo 06: O baile de inverno

* * *

**

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou quando Ron se jogou na cadeira ao lado dele.

A biblioteca estava relativamente vazia e o sol do começo de inverno brilhava através das vidraças. Pouco depois, Hermione chegou, sentando-se de maneira um pouco mais delicada que a de Rony, embora seu semblante não fosse muito diferente.

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – Harry perguntou, largando a caneta na mesa e observando os amigos atentamente.

- Tivemos uma reunião da monitoria agora há pouco. – Hermione respondeu.

- E isso é motivo para esse humor? Pensei que gostassem de ser monitores. – Harry observou.

- Draco Malfoy é monitor. Isso te diz alguma coisa? – Ron respondeu, cruzando os braços numa atitude claramente defensiva.

Harry suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, numa atitude muito parecida a do pai quando estava nervoso.

- O que aquela serpente fez dessa vez?

- Lembra do baile de inverno no final do mês, antes das férias de Natal? Nós estávamos discutindo os últimos detalhes acerca dele. – Hermione respondeu – E Malfoy fez algumas gracinhas acerca da presença de pessoas como _nós_ na festa. Nada que mereça ser relembrado.

- Esse cara está começando a me irritar de verdade. – Harry tamborilou com os dedos na mesa – Ele continua perseguindo a Lyn pelos corredores, mesmo depois de ter apanhado dela.

Ron riu de leve.

- Essa era uma cena que eu pagava para ver. Uma pena a Lyn não fazer esgrima conosco...

Harry também sorriu.

- Ela não precisa ser da nossa turma para duelar com ele. Não duvido que qualquer dia desses ela decida empalá-lo com o florete dele... Lyn prometeu isso a ele da última vez que ele se ofereceu para ensiná-la. Quem aquele idiota pensa que é afinal?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, embora houvesse uma sobra de riso em seus lábios.

- Muito bem, Lyn sabe cuidar de si mesma, nós já sabemos disso. Mas vamos voltar à história do baile. Temos pouco mais de uma semana para organizar tudo.

- Vai ser divertido. – Ron observou – Um baile de época. Quem você vai convidar, Harry?

Harry corou ligeiramente, ficando pensativo. Ele costumava acompanhar Lyn nos bailes. Mas havia Ginny agora... O que ele deveria fazer?

- Creio que sei quem ele vai chamar, Ron... E ela certamente vai aceitar... – Hermione sorriu para o moreno.

O rapaz sentiu-se um pouco mais encabulado. O que Hermione saberia?

- Malfoy certamente vai chamar a Lyn. E levará mais um homérico fora. – Ron sorriu – E você, Mione?

Foi a vez da garota corar e Harry sorrir misteriosamente.

- Eu... Eu não sei ainda.

Ron mordeu os lábios, enquanto suas orelhas ficavam repentinamente muito vermelhas. Ele e Harry tinham conversado na noite anterior sobre o baile e Harry acreditava ter conseguido convencer o amigo a convidar Hermione. Talvez aquele fosse o momento...

Harry levantou-se, recolhendo seu material. Talvez fosse melhor deixar os dois sozinhos para ver se Rony tomava coragem de convidar a amiga. Entretanto, tão logo se voltou para os amigos para se despedir, percebeu que os dois também tinham levantado e o observavam quase aterrorizados.

Ótimo... Agora eles estavam até com medo de ficar sozinhos... Ninguém merecia aqueles dois indecisos... Quando é que eles finalmente iriam superar a timidez e se acertar?

* * *

- E então, priminha, o que acha de ir comigo ao baile? – Draco voltou a perguntar, acompanhando sem esforço algum os passos apressados da morena. 

- Escute, Malfoy, nada me dá mais desgosto do que ser sua prima, então, por favor, pare de me lembrar disso constantemente, sim? – Lyn parou, encarando o rapaz nos olhos cinzentos – Segundo, coloque nessa sua cabeça platinada de uma vez por todas que eu não vou sair com você. Esse laço de sangue não nos une sob nenhum aspecto. Será que deu para entender agora?

O rapaz apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Eu sempre consigo o que quero, Black. E eu quero você.

- Pois vai ficar querendo. – ela respondeu, violenta – Porque não vai atrás da Zabini ou da Parkinson agora e me dá um pouco de paz?

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. Lyn bufou em resposta e deu as costas a ele, disposta a sumir em seu dormitório e só sair de lá quando Draco Malfoy estivesse morto e enterrado.

Porém, para sua infelicidade, esse não era o desejo de Draco.

Lyn fechou os olhos ao sentir o impacto contra a parede. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu os lábios do rapaz sobre os seus, tentando forçar passagem.

Segurando o fôlego, ela tentou lutar contra Draco, mas ele prendera seus braços em suas costas, segurando-os firmemente pelos pulsos.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas antes que perdesse completamente as esperanças, ela viu-se subitamente livre do peso de Draco. E, ao reabrir os olhos, para sua surpresa, encontrou Harry engalfinhado com o loiro no chão.

- Lyn! Você está bem? - Hermione perguntou, correndo na direção dela para abraçá-la.

A morena observou Ron aproximar-se também, tirando Harry de cima do outro rapaz com algum esforço.

- Nunca mais encoste nela, Malfoy. - Harry sibilou, os olhos brilhantes de ódio.

Draco limpou o sangue que escorria pelo nariz e sorriu.

- Não pode ter todas as garotas aos seus pés, Potter. Decida-se de uma vez quem você quer.

- Não nos provoque, Malfoy. - Ron ameaçou.

Com um último olhar de desprezo, o loiro deu as costas a eles. Harry respirou fundo, soltando-se do amigo e caminhando até as duas garotas.

- Aquela cobra te machucou?

Ela deu um meio sorriso nervoso.

- Ele me pegou desprevenida. Da próxima vez...

- Não vai haver próxima vez. - Harry retrucou sério - Vamos, é melhor você ir para o seu dormitório.

Lyn arqueou a sobrancelha, mas assentiu. Hermione continuava abraçada a ela, guiando-a pelos corredores enquanto os dois garotos conversavam em voz baixa.

- Você está bem? - Hermione voltou a perguntar.

- Estou sim, Mione. - Lyn sorriu - Harry é muito exagerado.

Hermione apenas sorriu em resposta, parando diante do dormitório que a morena dividia com Ginny.

Lyn abriu a porta, encontrando a ruiva deitada, completamente cercada de livros. Ginny imediatamente se levantou ao ver o grupo à porta.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, notando os semblantes carregados do irmão e de Harry - Harry, você está machucado!

Mione virou-se para o amigo, percebendo o pequeno corte no supercílio que ele ganhara na briga.

- Não é nada. - ele murmurou, corando quando Ginny aproximou-se com uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

Lyn sentiu um súbito mau humor quando Ginny fez Harry se sentar em sua escrivaninha, começando a limpar o sangue no rosto do moreno.

- Eu vou escovar os dentes. – ela resmungou, trancando-se no banheiro sem esperar resposta. Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Um pequeno grito de surpresa veio do quarto e, mesmo abafadas pela porta, ela pôde ouvir as vozes de Harry e Ginny.

- Então, você aceita ir comigo ao baile? – a voz do garoto parecia meio assustada.

- Claro que sim!

Lyn suspirou. Estava com dor de cabeça agora. Talvez fosse melhor entrar com tudo sob o chuveiro e esquecer do resto do mundo. Sentou-se no chão de ladrilhos, observando o espelho, que refletia os olhos azuis. Os mesmos olhos de seu pai.

O que Sirius estaria fazendo naquele momento? E Susan? Provavelmente correndo atrás de Órion depois de ele ter explodido o quarto com mais uma de suas invenções malucas. Sorriu a esse pensamento. Tinha saudades da família... Queria tanto o colo da mãe em situações como aquelas...

Um toque leve na porta fê-la despertar de seus pensamentos. Ela levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante em que Hermione abria a porta silenciosamente, deslizando para dentro do banheiro e trancando-se com a amiga em seguida.

- Lyn, você realmente está bem?

A morena sorriu tristemente.

- Já estive melhor, Mione, mas vai passar.

Hermione sentou-se no chão ao lado dela.

- Harry e Ginny saíram para passear. Ron estava muito contente. Tão contente, na verdade, que acabou me chamando para o baile.

Lyn riu sinceramente dessa vez.

- E eu perdi essa cena? Que coisa, não?

- Ron adora o Harry. E a recíproca é verdadeira. Acho que eles se vêem quase como irmãos. – a moça observou.

- Conseqüentemente, Ron adoraria se tornar cunhado do melhor amigo. – Lyn completou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até Lyn soltar mais um profundo suspiro. Hermione virou-se para ela, encarando-a por alguns instantes.

- Lyn... Você gosta do Harry?

- Como! – Lyn sentiu o rosto arder, e não precisava olhar para o espelho para saber que estava completamente escarlate.

- Eu quero saber...

- Claro que não! Nós fomos criados juntos, Mione! Quase como... Quase como irmãos!

Mione sorriu, levantando-se.

- Como queira então. Mas se precisar conversar, sabe onde me encontrar.

Lyn assentiu e logo se viu novamente sozinha no banheiro. Hermione estaria certa? Não era justo... Ela não podia gostar de Harry! Só estava com um pouco de ciúmes do rapaz porque... porque eles sempre tinham sido como unha e carne! Ele nunca tinha prestado atenção em nenhuma outra garota além dela – não até ter conhecido Ginny.

- Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo afinal?

* * *

Lyn respirou fundo, tentando se acostumar com o aperto do espartilho. Simplesmente impossível... Quanto mais respirava, mais apertado aquela coisa ficava! E, como se não bastasse estar quase sem ar, ainda havia o peso de todo o veludo e o brocado e as rendas do próprio vestido. 

Como é que as mulheres conseguiam usar aquilo o tempo todo em sua época? Se vestida com todo aquele aparato por pouco mais de duas horas ela já sentia como se fosse sufocar!

Ela balançou a trança negra para um lado e para o outro, observando os pares que já dançavam no salão. Harry e Ginny ainda não tinham chegado. Ron e Mione, entretanto, estavam no baile desde a abertura, visto que eram da equipe responsável pela festa.

Reclinou-se em sua cadeira, cerrando os olhos de leve, lembrando-se dos exercícios que praticava com o pai quando ele a ensinava a lutar. Aos poucos, conseguiu afinal relaxar o corpo e o aperto passou.

Alguém se sentou ao seu lado e ela suspirou resignadamente antes mesmo de se virar para ver quem era.

- Malfoy...

- Boa noite, Black. – ele a cumprimentou em um tom educado – Por que está sozinha?

- Por que quero ficar sozinha? – ela perguntou, em um tom um pouco mais rude.

Draco apenas sorriu. Sabia que Lyncis recebera vários convites durante a semana, alguns dos quais ele mesmo presenciara enquanto a perseguia com os olhos pelos corredores. Mas ela não aceitara a companhia de ninguém. Estaria ainda irritada por ter sido trocada pelo Potter?

- Paz, priminha. Não quero irritar você hoje.

- E o que quer então?

- Conversar. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Temos pontos de vista muito diferentes, Malfoy. Qualquer conversa certamente resultaria em uma discussão. E eu não estou com vontade de discutir com você hoje. Além disso, ainda não esqueci de como me atacou nos corredores semana passada.

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso ao se lembrar de como experimentara afinal os lábios da teimosa morena, mas manteve-se sério ao encarar os olhos dela.

- Sinto muito por não ter agido como um cavalheiro, Black. Mas você não me deu escolha.

- Eu não te dei escolha? – ela riu ironicamente – Malfoy, eu já disse...

- Porque se importa tanto com o que eu penso de gente sem classe, como a Granger e os Weasley? – ele a cortou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela – O que eles significam para você? Você não os conhecia, mas tomou as dores dele quase imediatamente quando eu me aproximei pela primeira vez.

- Você não entenderia, Malfoy. – ela respondeu simplesmente – Está tão mergulhado no mundo aristocrático de nossa sociedade que seria incapaz de compreender.

- E você compreende, Black? – ele perguntou de volta – Você me condena por eu assumir minhas posições. Mas você pertence ao mesmo mundo de títulos e de sangue que eu. O que realmente faz para mudar isso? Seria capaz de renunciar ao conforto que sua posição te dá por conta desses ideais tão elevados que prega?

Lyn estreitou os olhos.

- Não me compare a você, Malfoy.

Ele sorriu, levantando-se.

- No fundo, você compartilha da mesma visão que eu, minha cara prima. Você não acha que eles tenham capacidade de se defender sozinhos e arroga para si uma posição de suserana, de rainha cheia de compaixão. Mas eles ainda são seus vassalos, seus súditos.

Nesse momento, Harry e Ginny entraram no salão. Lyn imediatamente percebeu o olhar de Harry pousar sobre ela e adivinhou, embora tivesse se levantado e dado as costas ao salão para encarar Draco, que o rapaz encaminhava-se para junto dela.

- Lyn, o que esse idiota... – Harry começou, puxando a morena pelo ombro, de modo a colocá-la atrás dele.

Ginny observou, aturdida, a amiga soltar-se bruscamente da mão de Harry e posicionar-se de modo a encará-lo sem perder o Malfoy de vista.

- Eu não preciso que você me defenda, Harry. Quanto a você, Malfoy, mesmo que estivesse certo, ainda prefiro ser a rainha piedosa à cobra cheia de fel. Agora, com licença. Esse baile acabou para mim.

Lyn saiu rapidamente, a saia farfalhando ao seu redor, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao seu redor. Harry encarou Draco com ódio por alguns instantes e, em seguida, sem palavras, saiu atrás da amiga, deixando Ginny sozinha no salão.

Alcançou-a pouco antes de Lyn entrar no corredor que levava ao dormitório que ela dividia com Ginny.

- Lyn, o que está acontecendo afinal?

Ela bufou, tentando passar por ele.

- Lyn!

- Nada, Harry. Não aconteceu nada.

- Mas então...

- Olhe, volte para o salão, sim? A Ginny está te esperando. Me deixa sozinha.

- O que aquele idiota fez dessa vez?

- NADA! – ela gritou, perdendo de vez as estribeiras – Harry, eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha. Eu não preciso de você. Eu não preciso de ninguém. Então, por favor, volte para os braços da ruivinha e me deixa em paz!

E, passando por ele, Lyn entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta com estrépito. Harry observou em silêncio, sentindo-se estranhamente magoado com as palavras dela.

- Muito bem, então, Lyncis Black. Como queira. – ele resmungou para si mesmo em um tom raivoso, dando as costas à porta pela qual ela passara e rapidamente sumindo no corredor.

* * *

**Bem, dessa vez vamos fazer os agradecimentos direito, não? Um grande abraço para mamma, Lily Dragon, minha filhota, Tha, maninha Dynha, Mari-Buffy, gaby-fdk-black, Helena Black, Bárbara, Bella Lamounier, Gi Foxter, Moony Ju, Nany Potter, pekena, Paula Dani, Thaizinha-Potter-Black, That Potter, minha nova sobrinha Bebely Black ou Belle Belle, Luci Potter, Belle Aurore, Lisa Black, ang, Juliana, Tathi, Lele Potter Black, Julia, Elyon Somniare, Carol Previtalli, Aline, Rach Black, Juliana Montez, Gween Black, Sarah Lupin Black, Mylla Evans, Andy Black, Lily Dany Potter, Bia Black, Paty Felton, Mirtes, Ana... meu pai, será que me esqueci de alguém? **

Sobre as perguntas que vocês fizeram... Bem, se eu revelar quem vai morrer, não tem graça, não é mesmo? E a Bellatrix não vai aparecer nessa fic. Já tenho muitos vilões com quem lidar...

Quanto a Lyn... Bem, ela pode ficar com os dois, porque não? Honrar a tradição da família... Não foi o que o pai dela mandou ela fazer? E sim, ela fará parte dos valetes. Há uma cena maravlhosa em que ela "dança" com um par de pistolas... HUAHUAHUA... A Lyn é bem filha do Sirius...

Falando na família Black, vocês realmente gostaram do Órion, não? Vou ver se consigo colocar ele mais vezes na história...

O Harry está muito santinho? HOHOHO... O que acharam dele nesse capítulo? HAHAHA... Vocês não perdem por esperar as confusões em que ele vai se meter...

Hum... vou me despedindo por aqui... Deixem muitas reviews, sim? Isso me dá inspiração para escrever. Para vocês terem uma idéia, eu tinha planejado quinze capítulos. Mas depois que conversei com algumas pessoas, aumentou para dezesseis. Depois, dezoito. Mais reviews, e meu esquema agora tem vinte capítulos! Escrevam para mim! Minha inspiração aumenta, o número de capítulos também e todos somos felizes!

Beijos.

Silverghost.

p.s.: hermenêutica significa interpretação.


	7. O quepe negro

**Capítulo 07: O quepe negro**

* * *

Havia um cheiro enjoativo na brisa noturna, uma mistura de peixe e suor, que lembrava as docas mais afastadas da cidade. As águas escuras do Tâmisa estavam acima do nível normal devido às chuvas que castigavam Londres naquele começo de inverno. Passos soaram no beco. Pouco depois, dois homens surgiram à parca luz do solitário lampião, plantado junto à velha taverna.

O primeiro era ligeiramente mais baixo que seu companheiro. Estava vestido com uma capa de lã surrada, os olhos pequenos percorrendo ansiosamente todos os cantos mergulhados nas sombras que assomavam a sua volta. Havia medo em cada movimento dele e, ao mesmo tempo, havia também uma estranha determinação.

O outro era uma figura mais elegante. A longa capa negra caía sobre seus ombros, o veludo pesado em contraste com a pele pálida e os cabelos quase brancos. Os olhos claros percorreram as sombras como muito mais intimidade do que o primeiro demonstrara.

- Você tem razão, Pettigrew. - o loiro observou - Esse lugar é perfeito. Eles nunca desconfiariam de que estamos bem debaixo do nariz deles.

Peter sorriu nervoso e assentiu.

- James é orgulhoso demais para sequer desconfiar do que estamos fazendo, Malfoy. Mesmo sabendo que eu e Severus estávamos livres, ele não se dignou a fazer um único movimento para ter mais segurança. Acredita que está muito longe de nosso poder.

Lúcio sorriu e observou o prédio a sua frente. As janelas quebradas pareciam observá-lo como órbitas vazias. Embora mais de cinqüenta anos tivessem se passado desde a construção daquele prédio, ele sobrevivera aos ataques aéreos que os alemães tinham infligido à cidade durante a guerra. Era firme e sólida o suficiente para bem servir aos planos deles.

- Vamos, Pettigrew. Precisamos organizar tudo para trazermos para cá. Há muito trabalho a se fazer ainda esta semana...

* * *

Loucura. Ele estava ficando louco, tinha perdido completamente a razão. E, no entanto, todas as pequenas ações que tinha levado a cabo nas últimas quinze horas pareciam ter finalmente aliviado a carga que carregava em seus ombros há, pelo menos, dez anos.

A palavra traição atravessou sua mente, não pela primeira, nem pela última vez naquele dia. Mas ele não se importou. Já carregara aquele título por tempo suficiente para se acostumar com o próprio peso da palavra.

A passos calculadamente calmos, Severus Snape se afastou pela última vez do prédio da Scotland Yard. Com as mãos nos bolsos e uma nuvem branca a escapar dos lábios, ele finalmente sumiu nas sombras da noite.

* * *

"_Mãe:_

_Eu sei que você estava planejando um grande Natal em família... Mas, para variar, o pai teve que viajar para resolver problemas de Palm Avenue junto com o padrinho. A senhora agora está certamente querendo juntar tia Susan, tio Remus e tia Hestia para destrinchar um grande peru..._

_Mas antes que comece a preparar a casa e arme a árvore de Natal, deixe-me avisá-la que não pretendo passar o Natal em casa esse ano._

_Meus amigos, de quem já lhe falei antes, fazem questão da minha presença na Toca. Tenho certeza de que a senhora vai entender que existem certas necessidades sociais às quais não posso fugir. Espero que a senhora compreenda minha posição._

_Beijos saudosos,_

_Harry._"

Lily dobrou a carta recém-chegada, guardando-a na gaveta da penteadeira e observando-se no espelho. Os olhos verdes brilharam maliciosos no reflexo, enquanto ela sorria.

- "Necessidades sociais às quais não posso fugir". Harry, Harry, Harry... Você está me saindo pior que o seu pai...

O sorriso se transformou em algo mais terno e carinhoso quando os olhos dela encontraram uma foto sobre a mesinha. Os três Potter estavam reunidos, sentados nas escadas do alpendre do chalé em que costumavam reunir os amigos.

Harry estava crescendo muito rápido... Qualquer dia desses, ele apareceria dizendo que ela ia ser avó... Riu sozinha com o pensamento.

Muito bem... Ele podia até fugir da habitual reunião natalina... Mas não escaparia de uma visita materna naquele fim de semana. Nem de apresentá-lo à sua namoradinha...

* * *

- Remus? O que houve? Por que está tão preocupado?

Hestia sentou-se na mesa, de frente para o marido, que lia absorto pela quinta vez uma carta que recebera naquela manhã.

Remus desviou o olhar da carta e encarou os olhos astutos de Hestia. Talvez ela soubesse o que fazer... Talvez ela tivesse uma saída para o dilema em que ele se encontrava naquele momento...

- Já se passaram dois meses desde o ataque à Azkaban. E não tivemos nem uma única pista durante todo esse tempo.

- Eu sei, Remus, e eu já disse que você não deve se preocupar tanto, temos homens em toda Londres, se eles piscarem no lugar errado...

- Severus Snape esteve aqui ontem à noite. – Remus a interrompeu – Teve tempo de invadir a sede, passar despercebido por todos os guardas e deixar um simpático cartão na minha mesa.

Hestia estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se sem ar.

- E sabe o que é mais interessante? – Remus continuou – O traidor quer virar a casaca mais uma vez. E avisou que "os valetes correm perigo". Mas James e Sirius estão fora da cidade. O que isso significa? Ele está tentando brincar conosco? E Pettigrew? Onde ele está nessa história?

- Você tentou se comunicar com os dois? – Hestia perguntou, endireitando-se.

- Mandei uma mensagem em Morse pelo Fawcett. Não tentei alarmá-los, só perguntei como estavam os negócios e se tinham visto algo estranho na Escócia. Mas eles responderam que estava tudo bem e que os "negócios" corriam de maneira maravilhosa e que era melhor eu nem saber do que se tratava.

Hestia meneou a cabeça, sorrindo apesar de toda a situação. Em seguida, deu um breve suspiro.

- Eles não acreditam que corram algum risco, não é verdade?

- James mal quis me ouvir quando falei de Azkaban e Sirius simplesmente riu, me perguntando o que aqueles dois poderiam fazer contra eles.

-Eles se esquecem que há alguém por trás de toda essa história. Snape e Pettigrew não fugiram sozinhos. Eles tiveram ajuda.

Remus assentiu.

- Sim, Snape me alertou sobre isso também. Disse que eu tomasse cuidado com o quepe negro. O que isso poderia significar?

Ela cruzou os braços, pensativa.

- Não tenho idéia do que isso poderia significar, Remus. Mas será que podemos confiar em qualquer informação vinda dele? Snape pode estar querendo apenas nos confundir.

- Eu sei. E tenho medo de estar fazendo julgamentos errados, Hestia... Mas por hora, só o que podemos fazer é esperar...

* * *

- Obrigada, Lascelles. – Lily agradeceu polidamente, deixando o carro com a ajuda do motorista – Foi uma sorte você estar de serviço justamente quando Watson adoeceu.

O rapaz sorriu para a ruiva antes de colocar o boné e voltar para o assento do motorista. Lily subiu rapidamente as escadarias da mansão, entregando a capa e as luvas para a criada que se aproximou assim que bateu ao portão.

Pouco depois, Susan estava com ela na sala de estar.

- É estranho que Lyn não tenha escrito nenhuma carta... – Susan observou, aproximando-se da amiga – Ela provavelmente vai passar o Natal com Harry e os amigos também. Eles nunca se largam...

- Talvez Lyn estivesse ocupada com os estudos. – Lily apenas observou, ajudando a amiga a vestir a capa – Ou com a esgrima... Por isso não escreveu.

Susan sorriu enquanto deixava o casarão. Observou o céu claro por alguns instantes. Certamente nevaria até o final do dia.

- Não sei como ela consegue ser tão parecida com o pai...

Passos rápidos soaram na escadaria e Órion apareceu ofegante.

- Mamma, deixa eu ir também! A senhora prometeu que quando fosse visitar Lyn e Harry, me levaria junto!

A morena abaixou-se, até ficar na altura do filho.

- Será uma visita rápida, Órion. Além disso, você não disse que estava para terminar um de seus novos inventos? Pois então? Terá tempo para explodir a casa antes da mamãe chegar.

Lily tentou segurar o riso enquanto Órion balançava a cabeça, emburrado.

- Pensei que promessas deveriam ser cumpridas sempre! Foi a senhora quem ensinou!

- E quem disse que não estou cumprindo uma promessa? – Susan perguntou de volta – Apenas estou adiando o cumprimento dela por tempo indeterminado. Agora, volte para casa. Está frio, você pode pegar um resfriado.

De má vontade, o menino obedeceu à mãe. Susan e Lily atravessaram o gramado da mansão. Lascelles já as esperava com o carro aberto. As duas mulheres entraram, rindo e conversando, sem perceber uma sombra escura passar pelos olhos do jovem motorista ou o sorriso malicioso que ele tinha nos lábios quando fechou a porta atrás delas.

* * *

**Hohohoho... O que vocês acham que devem esperar agora?**

**Agradecimentos a minha nova neta, Mari-Buffy, Pekena, Bia Black, Gaby-fdj-Black, Helena Black, Elyon Somniare, Tati Potter, Luci Potter, Tathi, Paty Felton, Juliana, Julia, Moony Ju, That Potter, Bebely Black, Nany Potter, Belle Lolly Perversa Black, Carol Previtalli, Mirtes, Ana, Juliana Montez, Gi Foxter e todos que lêem essa fic.**

**Não vou falar muita mais ou estragarei as surpresas que tenho para vocês... Sobre Luna e Neville... Bem, complica pra mim colocar mais gente na história... Já são muitos personagens para focar de cada vez, vocês não querem que eu endoide aqui, não é?**

**Bem, vou indo, turma! Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	8. Primeiro floco de neve

**Capítulo 08: Primeiro floco de neve**

* * *

Órion limpou o suor da testa, sem notar as mãos sujas de óleo. Tirou a chave de fenda da boca e largou o canivete no chão. Estreitando os olhos, ele terminou de apertar os parafusos soltos e observou o resultado de sua dedicação.

Ligou os fios desencapados à gorda pilha que já separara para aquilo. As pequeninas lâmpadas se acenderam, iluminando as arestas de ferro retorcidas que rodavam ao mesmo ritmo da música que os mecanismos que ele enxertara na base de madeira tocavam.

O garoto desligou a pilha e, tomando uma agulha nas mãos, começou a costurar em torno da armação de ferro um pedaço de lona colorida. Não demorou para que se pudesse reconhecer a miniatura de um circo no trabalho que ele fazia.

Quando terminou a tenda, ele puxou para si uma caixa de brinquedos velha. De lá, tirou um leão de pelúcia que podia se esconder mesmo na mão pequena dele, um elefante de tromba levantada, um carrossel de cavalinhos prateados e uma delicada cigana que parecia ter sido congelada enquanto dançava.

Encaixou os brinquedos nos nichos que deixara para isso e voltou a ligar os fios à pilha. O circo ficou todo iluminado, ao mesmo tempo em que a música alegre preenchia o quarto fechado e a cigana girava em torno de si mesma, dançando.

Uma corrente de ar frio penetrou no quarto, fazendo a luminária acima dele balançar. Órion se virou, dando de cara com a irmã, encostada à parede, de braços cruzados, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Lyn? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou espantado – Você não deveria estar na academia?

- Eu fugi. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Como assim, fugiu? – ele perguntou, desligando o brinquedo e pondo-se em pé.

Lyn sorriu ao perceber que, apesar de ainda ser a mais alta, Órion logo a ultrapassaria. Parou ao lado dele, observando a caixa de música que o irmão montara.

- Eu roubei o carro do Harry e vim passar o Natal em casa, oras!

O menino esbugalhou os olhos.

- Você roubou! Porque não esperou para vir com a mamãe? Ela saiu hoje de manhã para vê-la!

Lyn novamente deu de ombros, soltando o cabelo, que caiu ao longo de suas costas.

- Eu não tinha como adivinhar que ela ia hoje.

- E o Harry?

- Ele se vira. – ela respondeu simplesmente – No que você está trabalhando?

A face de Órion de repente ficou muito vermelha e ele começou a empurrar a irmã para fora do quarto.

- Você não devia estar aqui! Eu estou fazendo os presentes de Natal!

Em um abrir e piscar de olhos, a morena se viu de volta ao corredor, com a porta do quarto do irmão sendo violentamente batida a sua frente.

- Esse pirralho... – ela resmungou sozinha e voltou-se para o próprio quarto.

Desarrumou a pequena valise que trouxera antes de cair deitada na cama. Já anoitecia. Se Susan e Lily tinham saído de manhã de casa, certamente ela cruzara com as duas na estrada. Por sorte, não fora reconhecida... Mas sua sorte não duraria para sempre. Sua mãe provavelmente chegaria tarde, o que a livrava até o dia seguinte do castigo que ganharia.

Lyn fechou os olhos, cansada e logo caiu no sono, ainda vestida da viagem. Era quase meia-noite quando ela acordou ao sentir a cama sob si afundar.

Abriu os olhos enevoados e deu de cara com a face do irmão. Órion acabara de se deitar ao seu lado e mordia os lábios, nervoso.

- O que houve, caçador? – ela perguntou, esfregando o rosto e virando-se na cama.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o apelido com o qual ela sempre costumava chamá-lo quando não o estava xingando de pirralho. Órion, o caçador amante de Ártemis, que depois de morto, foi colocado no céu pela deusa. Depois, ao se lembrar do que o trouxera ali, voltou a ficar sério.

- _Mamma_ ainda não chegou. – ele respondeu, com um leve sotaque que lembrava a própria fala de Susan.

Ela sentou-se na cama, sentindo o coração acelerar. Depois, meneou a cabeça.

- O carro pode ter quebrado ou alguma coisa do tipo e ela teve que ficar na academia ou em algum hotel no caminho. Não deve ter acontecido nada demais. Tenho certeza que amanhã de manhã, mamma estará aqui para me puxar as orelhas.

Órion sorriu, assentindo. Lyn voltou a se deitar, puxando-o para junto dela.

- Hoje você dorme comigo, caçador. – ela sorriu, cobrindo-o carinhosamente.

Ele apenas fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça ao ombro da irmã. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que um ronco abafado soou. Órion reabriu os olhos, voltando-se para ela.

- Lyn... Eu não me lembro de ter visto você jantar...

- Eu caí no sono... – ela sorriu, constrangida, levantando-se – Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte... Antes de dormir, vamos em expedição à cozinha. E lá, atacamos a geladeira! O que acha?

Órion riu, pulando da cama ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Você vai na frente, pequena lince!

Ela respondeu com uma mesura.

- Como quiser, caçador!

­

* * *

- Eu não acredito que ela... Que ela... Grrr...

- Calma, Harry, eu tenho certeza que tudo isso tem uma boa explicação. A Lyn não faria isso de graça... – Ginny segurou o rapaz pelos ombros, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu concordo com a Ginny. – Ron opinou – A Lyn não faria isso se não tivesse um motivo de força maior.

Hermione apenas sorriu, encostada ao umbral da porta da garagem.

- Motivo de força maior? Ela está estranha comigo desde o baile! O que diabos eu fiz? – Harry suspirou, encostando-se à parede.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe, Harry? – Mione finalmente se pronunciou, aproximando-se do amigo.

Ele se virou para ela, exasperado.

- Você acha que se eu soubesse eu estaria perguntando? – ele respondeu, passando as mãos no cabelo, arrepiando-o. Depois ele arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou a amiga com cuidado – Você sabe de alguma coisa, Mione?

A moça apenas sorriu misteriosamente, fazendo Harry e Ron bufarem.

- Você não conhece essa daí, cara? Mesmo que ela saiba de alguma coisa, ela certamente não vai dizer para nós. – o ruivo resmungou, cruzando os braços.

Mione apenas abriu ainda mais o sorriso, enquanto Ginny coçava o queixo, pensativa.

- Eu acho que a Lyn está apaixonada.

Harry sentiu algo se revirar em seu estômago.

- Apaixonada? Quer dizer, apaixonada mesmo?

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas por quem ela estaria apaixonada? – Ron perguntou, confuso.

Ginny e Mione se encararam por alguns instantes antes da ruiva responder.

- Isso é um tanto óbvio... Para a Lyn estar agindo tão estranho, como se estivesse brava com alguma coisa... Eu arriscaria o palpite de que ela está apaixonada pelo Malfoy.

- O MALFOY! – Harry e Ron exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione sentiu vontade de rir, mas controlou-se. O palpite de Ginny estava ainda um tanto longe da verdade... Observando a face pálida de Harry, ela decidiu corroborar a tese da amiga. Talvez pudesse descobrir alguma coisa que ajudasse a resolver a questão...

- Bem, não se pode negar que, apesar de ser um idiota, o Malfoy é extremamente charmoso. E ele também é bem insistente, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu candidamente, piscando o olho.

Harry ficou sem palavras, sentindo o queixo cair. Ronald, por seu lado, estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

- Você... Você acha aquele loiro aguado bonito? – ele perguntou, acercando-se de Hermione.

Ela apenas deu de ombros, percebendo que aquilo parecia estar provocando os brios de Ron. Por que ele parecia tão transtornado com o fato de que ela achava Draco Malfoy bonito? Tudo bem que eles eram quase inimigos mortais, mas ela não era cega!

Ron mordeu os lábios, cerrando os punhos. Nesse instante, um rapaz de cabelos claros e rosto redondo apareceu à porta. Harry virou-se para ele.

- Hei, Neville. – ele cumprimentou o colega com a voz quase sumida.

- Harry, sua mãe está no saguão. E a mãe da Lyn também. Vocês a viram por aí?

O moreno estreitou os olhos.

- Minha mãe?

Neville apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Harry rapidamente deixou a garagem a passos largos. Logo atrás dele vieram Ginny, Mione e Ron.

- O que sua mãe está fazendo aqui? – Ginny apressou-se para poder acompanhá-lo.

- Provavelmente ela recebeu minha carta e veio ver se eu estou bem, e conhecer você.

- Eu? – a ruiva corou sem perceber – Por que ela veio me conhecer?

Harry parou repentinamente, segurando as mãos de Ginny, observando os olhos dela. Mione e Ron pararam logo atrás deles e a moça meneou a cabeça, levando a mão à testa.

- Ginny... Você quer namorar comigo?

Ron esbugalhou os olhos, enquanto Mione suspirava e Ginny ficava mais e mais vermelha.

- Namorar? – ela perguntou hesitante.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu estou para te perguntar isso desde o baile de inverno.

Ginny mordeu os lábios de leve antes de abrir um sorriso e assentir.

- Sim, Harry, eu aceito namorar você.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos, minha mãe deve estar louca...

Harry voltou a caminhar, dessa vez segurando Ginny pela mão, que ainda estava muito vermelha. Ron e Mione se encararam por alguns instantes, ambos ligeiramente corados e logo Mione começou a correr, parando diante de Harry.

O moreno parou, encarando a amiga.

- Harry... E Lyn? Neville disse que a mãe dela também está aqui. O que você vai dizer a ela?

Ele suspirou, sentindo-se novamente nervoso.

- Tia Susan provavelmente vai cozinhar Lyn quando encontrá-la... Mas eu acredito que não precisa se preocupar, Mione. Lyn deve estar em Londres. Ela vai se encontrar com a mãe quando tia Su voltar para casa e elas se acertam. Eu não vou falar com a administração, se é isso que te preocupa. Não vou meter a Lyn em problemas.

Hermione assentiu e os quatro continuaram a caminhar até o saguão. Lily e Susan estavam lá e o professor Flitwick, um senhor muito velho, o mais antigo professor da academia, parecia estar se despedindo delas.

Harry esperou alguns instantes antes de Flitwick deixar as duas novamente a sós. Lily certamente estava muito feliz por ter encontrado Flitwick, já que o professor conhecera Albus Dumbledore e fora amigo do diretor na época em que ele administrara a academia.

- Mãe? – Harry chamou, parando a alguns passos dela.

A ruiva imediatamente voltou-se para ele. Os olhos verdes dela encararam com atenção a mão dele entrelaçada a de Ginny enquanto ela abria um belo sorriso.

- Olá, Harry! Como você está?

Ele soltou-se de Ginny, que parecia extremamente sem graça e abraçou a mãe. Lily sorriu, notando o quão alto o filho já era. Parecia praticamente uma cópia de James... Em seguida, Harry abraçou Susan, que também tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Hermione observou as duas mulheres com admiração. Elas eram tudo o que ela queria ser. Independentes, inteligentes, respeitadas, altivas... Ginny também estava espantada com a postura delas, especialmente de Lily. Talvez por temer que ela não a aprovasse para o filho.

- E onde está Lyn? – Susan perguntou quando se soltou dele.

Lily observou com a mesma atenção de Hermione o rapaz morder os lábios quase imperceptivelmente. Harry respirou fundo antes de encarar a tia.

- Ela não está aqui. – ele continuou, tentando ser mais claro - Quer dizer, ela não está na Academia.

Susan estreitou os olhos.

- Como assim não está na academia?

- Ela pegou o cadillac hoje de madrugada... – Harry respondeu, pausadamente – Acredito que ela tenha ido para Londres.

- Você está querendo dizer que Lyncis roubou seu carro e foi para Londres sem avisar a ninguém, sozinha e sem habilitação!

Harry respirou fundo.

- Mais ou menos isso, tia...

Lily tentou segurar o riso, enquanto Susan ficava muito pálida.

- Há algum telefone por aqui? – ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes.

Hermione adiantou-se.

- Se a senhora me seguir, eu posso levá-la até um.

Apesar de nervosa, Susan sorriu de leve para Hermione e assentiu. Lily observou as duas partirem e voltou-se novamente para o filho. Ginny e Ron ainda estavam parados, esperando que Harry os apresentasse.

- Bem, vocês dois e aquela adorável senhorita devem ser as necessidades sociais das quais Harry não pode fugir. – ela sorriu marotamente – Eu sou Lily Potter, como já devem ter adivinhado. E vocês devem ser os Weasley.

- O Ron divide o dormitório comigo, mãe. – Harry sorriu para o amigo – Ele é monitor junto com a Hermione, que saiu com a tia Su. A Ginny é irmã dele. E ela divide o dormitório com a Lyn.

Lily estendeu a mão para Ron, que a cumprimentou, sorrindo. Pouco depois, as duas ruivas se encararam. Ginny deu um tímido sorriso quando Lily estendeu a mão para ela.

- Harry já me falou muito de vocês nas cartas dele. Fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado amigos tão especiais, apesar do pouco tempo em que ele está aqui. – ela encarou Ginny com atenção – Você ainda é mais bonita do que ele a descreveu.

Com esse elogio, Ginny corou furiosamente, enquanto Harry sentia as orelhas arderem.

- Mamãe, não seria melhor a senhora publicar minhas cartas no jornal? Assim todo mundo pode saber o que eu digo para a senhora... – ele observou, emburrado.

Lily riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Bem, acho que eles têm o direito de saber, não é mesmo?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo também. Ron percebeu que o sorriso dos dois era extremamente parecido.

- A propósito... Você não devia ser um pouco mais calorosa com sua nora? – ele observou, tentando ficar sério.

- Bem... Isso você não me contou. – Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e voltou-se novamente para Ginny – Aviso logo que, se ele pretende lhe der a metade do trabalho que me deu, eu me separava.

- Mãe!

Ginny sorriu, sentindo-se mais à vontade com o bom humor de Lily.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou tomar cuidado.

- Excelente! – Lily bateu as mãos, virando-se novamente para o filho – Quanto a você, não ouse seguir os conselhos do se pai quando for contar a ele que está namorando ou eu vou tomar as dores da minha nora, ouviu bem, mocinho?

Susan e Hermione foram saudadas de volta com uma onda de gargalhadas.

- O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Susan perguntou, parando ao lado de Lily.

- Acabei de ser informada que tenho uma nora, Su. – Lily respondeu, sorrindo – E então? Telefonou para casa?

Susan assentiu, visivelmente aliviada.

- Lyn chegou há alguns instantes. Estava trancada no quarto, então deixei para falar com ela quando chegar. Hoje à noite, aquela mocinha não me escapa!

- Bem, já que está tudo certo agora... Que tal irmos almoçar? – Lily sugeriu.

Os outros assentiram alegremente e, conversando, dirigiram-se para o refeitório.

* * *

Já entardecia quando Artur Weasley chegou à Academia na velha vã azul celeste que costumava usar para passeios em família. Ron, Ginny, Mione e Harry embarcaram depois de uma calorosa despedida.

Lascelles, encostado ao capô do rolls royce dos Potter, observou Lily e Susan abraçarem cada um dos jovens. Harry foi o último a embarcar, depois de ter sido puxado de lado pela mãe que conversou rapidamente com ele em voz baixa.

O loiro cruzou os braços, sorrindo maliciosamente quando a vã afinal deu partida, levando os jovens para longe. Lily e Susan aproximaram-se dele lentamente. Ele as ajudou a subir no carro antes de ocupar seu lugar no banco de motorista.

Ajeitou o retrovisor, encarando as duas mulheres se acomodarem, conversando alegremente. Finalmente, era hora de colocar o plano em prática. Já estavam à espera dele na taverna. À espera dele e das _convidadas_...

* * *

**Pessoal, hoje não vai dar para escrever n/a... Tô na casa de um amigo meu... Mas fiquem com o capítulo. No próximo, gandes revelações...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	9. Estrada sombria

**Capítulo 09: Estrada sombria**

* * *

O ar estava frio e ele respirava pausadamente, observando pelos vidros embaçados do carro a neve branca cair lá fora, rodopiando ao sabor do vento. As ruas de Londres estariam escuras como breu, não fosse aquela capa branca a cobrir o asfalto desde cedo.

Sentiu a mão do amigo pousar sobre seu ombro. Embora a face de James estivesse relaxada, ele não demorou a perceber o brilho de preocupação nos olhos dele.

- Deve ser apenas um alarme falso, Sirius. – ele falou em voz baixa, mais para convencer a si mesmo que para confortar o moreno – Remus deve estar fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

- Eu só terei certeza disso quando chegar em casa e encontrar minha família segura, James. – Sirius respondeu, sério – Se algo aconteceu a algum deles, a culpa é nossa. Deveríamos ter tomado providências desde o ataque a Azkaban.

James suspirou e voltou a se ajeitar em seu assento, sentindo no bolso do paletó a bola de papel em que o telegrama de Remus se transformara desde que o recebera naquela manhã.

Sirius tinha razão. Se as coisas estavam chegando aquele ponto, a culpa era deles. Tinham se descuidado demais. E agora... Só esperava que o informante de Remus estivesse errado... Que, se havia alguma vingança em andamento, ela caísse sobre eles, não sobre suas famílias.

Finalmente, o carro entrou na alameda do casario dos Black. Sirius não esperou sequer o carro parar, abrindo a porta e saltando tão logo chegaram perto das escadarias. Pouco depois, foi seguido por James.

Sirius bateu pesadamente no grande portão e logo uma criada apareceu, o rosto um tanto aflito.

- Sir Black?

- Boa noite, Irma. – ele cumprimentou, e, sem esperar resposta, subiu quase correndo os degraus que levavam ao primeiro andar.

James observou o amigo enquanto tirava a pesada capa de veludo e as luvas, entregando-as à criada. Quando Sirius sumiu na curva da escadaria, ele virou-se para ela.

- A senhora estava acordada até agora? Pela rapidez com que atendeu a porta, eu diria que passou a noite ao pé dela.

Ela assentiu, preocupada.

- Sim, Sir Potter. Eu estou aqui desde cedo, esperando pela chegada de minha senhora.

James franziu o semblante.

- Susan saiu?

- Sua esposa esteve aqui mais cedo, milorde. As duas saíram para visitar Lyn e Harry na Academia.

O moreno fitou longamente a parede.

- Talvez, por causa da neve, elas tenham ficado presas na Academia.

Nesse momento, os passos de Sirius voltaram.

- Lyn e Órion estão dormindo lá em cima. Mas Susan não está no quarto.

- Irma disse que elas foram à Academia. Aliás, Lyn não deveria estar lá?

- Ela chegou essa tarde. – Irma voltou a dizer – Algum tempo depois da mãe sair.

Sirius caminhou até o telefone, mas, antes que o tirasse do fone, o rugido de alguém batendo ao portão cortou novamente o silêncio da mansão. Irma correu rapidamente para atender a porta.

Os dois homens a acompanharam. Mas não era Susan que chegava da Academia com Lily. Remus avançou para o hall, tirando o chapéu dos cabelos claros.

- Remus, o quê... – James começou, avançando para o amigo.

- Acabo de receber uma carta do meu informante. – ele o interrompeu, sério – Temo estar lhes trazendo péssimas notícias.

* * *

Lascelles observou o relógio de bolso, pendurado junto ao volante. Dez minutos para as cinco. Passou a marcha sem desviar os olhos do espelho retrovisor, onde as duas mulheres se refletiam. 

A morena cedera ao cansaço e agora dormia no ombro da amiga. Lily Potter observava a paisagem passar pelos vidros, cada vez mais rápido.

O rapaz tirou o boné, depositando-o sobre o banco ao seu lado, aumentando ligeiramente a pressão no pedal do acelerador. Estavam chegando à encruzilhada, já perto da entrada de Londres. Em pouco mais de meia hora, ele estaria em seu destino final.

Observou novamente a mulher ruiva pelo espelho. Não podia negar que ela era extremamente desejável. Mas sangue impuro corria em suas veias. Por causa de gente como ela, tinham perdido a guerra.

Henry Lascelles era inglês. Morara a vida inteira na Inglaterra. Entretanto, muito cedo, tivera contato com a ideologia nazista e se entusiasmara com aquelas promessas. Especialmente com a possibilidade de fazer os judeus pagarem por tudo o que tinham feito.

Sua família perdera tudo nas mãos dos banqueiros judeus. Seu pai se suicidara com a vergonha, sua mãe tivera que trabalhar duro para sustentá-lo. E acabara morrendo no processo, vítima das péssimas condições de trabalho das fábricas têxteis da Inglaterra que – mais uma vez – pertencia a um judeu.

- Raça amaldiçoada. – ele resmungou baixinho para si mesmo.

Já podia ver a encruzilhada a alguns metros deles. Pisou um pouco mais fundo no acelerador, tirando uma das mãos do volante para apalpar o revólver que trazia escondido no bolso interno do paletó.

Susan acordou quando Lily se mexeu, ligeiramente incomodada. A morena se endireitou em seu assento, enquanto Lily inclinava-se para o motorista.

- Lascelles, estamos indo muito rápido.

Ele pareceu não ter ouvido suas palavras. Na verdade, ela teve a ligeira impressão de que a velocidade aumentara. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não estava acostumada a ser desobedecida.

- Lascelles, desacelere o carro.

Novamente, nada. Lily ergueu a cabeça, mordendo os lábios ao perceber que o carro ia reto, de encontro à pedreira que separava a estrada principal das outras. Perdendo a paciência, ela puxou a manga da camisa do rapaz.

- Lascelles, pare esse carro imediatamente! – ela o puxou repetidamente, sentindo um início de pânico na boca do estômago – PARE ESSE CARRO!

- FIQUE QUIETA! – ele gritou, empurrando-a com violência.

Lily caiu sentada de volta ao seu lugar. Susan a olhou assustada e ela mordeu os lábios quando ele deu uma virada brusca com o volante, entrando em uma estrada secundária que ela não lembrava para onde levava. Só sabia que, definitivamente, não era para casa.

Ela voltou-se para a porta, retirando a trava dela, embora a luva grossa de couro a atrapalhasse um pouco. Antes, entretanto, que pudesse abrir a porta e tentar pular por ela, levando Susan junto, sentiu novamente a velocidade aumentar, enquanto Lascelles virava-se para elas, um revólver apontado diretamente para a cabeça de Susan.

- Afaste-se dessa porta, minha senhora.

- O que você está querendo? – Lily perguntou, tentando manter-se calma. Susan não ousava se mexer – Está fazendo isso por dinheiro? Nós podemos...

- Cale a boca e fique quieta de uma vez. Ou será bem pior. – ele respondeu, voltando-se novamente para frente – Não quero seu dinheiro.

A paisagem agora era um borrão escuro ao redor delas. Lily aproximou-se de Susan, preocupada.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou em um murmúrio.

Susan sorriu de leve.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Temos que encontrar uma maneira de fugir.

O carro balançou violentamente e Lily fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a velocidade vertiginosa em que eles seguiam, enquanto segurava firmemente o pulso de Susan.

- Você vai nos matar! - ela gritou novamente para ele.

- Não, minha senhora. O que a espera é ligeiramente pior que a morte. - Lascelles respondeu sem se virar para ela.

Depois dessa resposta, Lily afundou em seu assento, a mente trabalhando a todo vapor. Estavam sendo seqüestradas. Mas por quem e com que propósitos?

Aquele rapaz certamente não estava à frente daquilo. Era jovem demais e ela o observara durante os três meses em que ele trabalhava em sua casa. Lascelles sempre fora atencioso e gentil com todos. Não, ele não era seu real inimigo.

Com um solavanco final, Lily percebeu que o carro tinha parado. Ela observou a paisagem que se descortinava pela janela. Um casarão se destacava contra as primeiras luzes do anoitecer. A velha taverna.

A porta se abriu e ela primeiro percebeu o cano de um revólver antes de qualquer outra coisa. Lascelles a puxou para fora, repetindo o gesto com Susan. Ela teve tempo para observar a doca, completamente vazia, antes de ele começar a empurrá-las em direção à taverna.

Em silêncio, eles percorreram os corredores até finalmente penetrarem em um salão parcamente iluminado. Lily sentiu alguém puxar seus braços para trás, forçando-a a ficar de joelhos e amarrando seus pulsos sem qualquer cortesia, enquanto Lascelles fazia o mesmo a Susan. Em seguida, os dois homens deixaram o salão.

Por alguns instantes, ela pensou se agora não seriam mortas. No momento em que vira a taverna, percebera que não tinham sido seqüestradas por dinheiro. Aquela taverna tinha um significado especial, especialmente para os Valetes. Especialmente para James. Quem quer que estivesse por trás daquilo, queria vingança.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma presença estranha nas sombras que dominavam uma das esquinas do aposento. Só esperava que aquilo pudesse ser rápido. Estava suficientemente familiarizada com o submundo para saber que existiam muitas maneiras de agir que, definitivamente, eram pior que a morte.

Passos pesados soaram e botas negras de campanha surgiram em seu campo de visão. Um homem. O que os Valetes poderia ter feito a ele para que desejasse se vingar de Sirius e James nas pessoas delas?

- Seja bem vinda, senhora Potter. – ele a saudou com a voz maliciosa - Ou eu deveria dizer Fraü Krentz?

Susan sentiu Lily enrijecer junto a ela. Lentamente a ruiva levantou a cabeça, afastando as mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto.

- Não pode ser... - a ruiva murmurou, sentindo a pouca esperança que tinha desaparecer.

O homem que saíra das sombras olhava para ela com os olhos frios e tinha os lábios contraídos em um pérfido sorriso. O uniforme negro, impecavelmente arrumado, dava-lhe um ar de elegância, não fosse pela braçadeira vermelha que ostentava a cruz suástica.

Estavam diante de um dos oficias nazistas de Hitler. Mais exatamente, diante de Klaus Wenticht, tenente-coronel do campo de extermínio onde ela passara os piores momentos de sua vida.

* * *

**Antes de começar minhas N/As (que eu não sei para que escrevo, já que ninguém vem aqui para lê-las, mas sim à fic em si...), quero usar esse espaço para uma dedicatória especial. Amanhã, dia 20 de outubro, minha afilhada querida, Letícia, estará chegando à maioridade. Sei que esse não é um capítulo muito feliz para ser dado de presente... Mas o que vale é a intenção, não? Pensei em aguardar o dia, mas tenho que fazer um trabalho de comercial e amanhã vou passar o dia na faculdade, então...**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LETY! E QUE VOCÊ SEJA MUITO FELIZ!**

**Agora, voltando à programação normal... ****HOHOHOHOHOHOH... Vocês acertaram... Klaus Wenticht está de volta para assombrar a vida da pobre Lily...**

**Vejamos, o que falar sobre esses dois últimos capítulos... Confesso que a cena em que Lyn e Órion estão juntos no capítulo passado, na minha opinião, foi muito fofa... Adoro eles dois... Quanto a Ginny e o Harry e a Lyn e o Draco... Por favor, tenham calma, sim? O final desse quadrado amoroso vai agradar a gregos e troianos. Ou não vai agradar a ninguém. Mas só esperando o último capítulo para saber (sim, só no último capítulo). Além disso, não chegamos nem à metade da história! Então, tenham calma!**

**Ninguém gostou do Lascelles, não é mesmo? Depois desse capítulo, então... É, ele estava com os maus desde o começo... Afinal, ele apareceu no ataque à Azkaban, lembram? **

**Vamos às respostas das reviews, não é mesmo... E eu tenho muitas reviews acumuladas... (quem manda não responder no capítulo anterior?). Primeiro, beijos para Bebely Black, Bia Black, Elyon Somniare, Paty Felton, Moony Ju, Thalita, Juliana Montez, Juliana, Carol Previtalli, Luci Potter, BelleLolly, Babbi, Nany Potter, Rach Black, Andy Black, Lika Malfoy, Tha Perversa, Mari-Buffy, Paula Dani, Helena Black, Lisa Black, Tathi, Gi Foxster, Gween Black, Flávia, Mirtes, That Potter, Lele Potter Black, Ana e todo mundo que lê a fic (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém!)**

**Vou indo, pessoal... Meu irmão quer entrar no pc... Aí, já viu, né?**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	10. O nome do jogo

**Capítulo 10: O nome do Jogo**

* * *

- Tiersen. – ela repetiu entre dentes – Você vai me deixar entrar. Agora.

- Perdoe-me, Lady Black. – Tiersen repetiu, tentando não se intimidar pelos olhos furiosos da moça a sua frente – Mas seu pai deu ordens expressas. Ninguém deve entrar no escritório. Especialmente a senhorita.

Ela bufou, rolando os olhos. Tinha que dar um jeito de entrar naquele maldito escritório e entender o que raios estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo, tentando colocar a cabeça de volta no lugar.

Era difícil... Afinal, não é todo dia que você acorda com uma criada histérica no meio da madrugada, avisando que sua mãe foi seqüestrada, ao mesmo tempo em que o carro do seu pai sai cantando pneu no jardim em frente a sua janela.

- Quando meu pai sair, por favor, peça para que ele entre em contato, Tiersen. – ela pediu, cansada, dando as costas ao rapaz.

- Como quiser, senhorita.

Ela se afastou, massageando a cabeça. Não adiantava gritar com Tiersen, ele era um simples camareiro, não poderia mesmo desobedecer às ordens de Sirius e James. Tinha que encontrar outra maneira de entrar naquele escritório. Se ao menos Harry estivesse ali... Ele conhecia todas as passagens secretas que levavam para dentro do famoso prédio da Palm Avenue.

Fechou o cenho ao se lembrar do rapaz. Ele certamente estava muito ocupado por hora para se preocupar com alguma coisa. Provavelmente, sequer sabia do que acontecera com a mãe.

Tentou forçar a mente a trabalhar no caso que se apresentava agora. Quem poderia ter seqüestrado sua mãe e tia Lily? Por que fariam isso? Por dinheiro? Não, se fosse isso, seu pai não estaria tão preocupado. Pelo que Irma dissera, ele, tio James e tio Remus tinham tido uma séria discussão na biblioteca. E eles tinham vindo se trancar na sede dos Valetes, em vez de irem para a Scotland Yard exigir investigações, então...

Não, os detetives de Remus certamente não atuariam nesse caso. Lyn logo chegou à mesma conclusão a que Lily chegara na noite anterior. Aquele seqüestro estava relacionado às atividades dos valetes. Não era dinheiro. Era vingança.

- Ora, ora, ora... Quem vemos por aqui?

Lyn olhou para o teto, como se pedisse a alguma entidade superior que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Infelizmente, para ela, não era. Cruzando os braços, ela se virou, encontrando os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy.

- Pensei que estivesse com seus amáveis súditos. Se muito me engano, eu os vi partirem ontem em um carro caindo aos pedaços... Muito me surpreenderia se eles chegassem ao seu destino final. – ele observou, sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a estola creme e tirava o sobretudo, entregando-os ao porta casacos.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, tentando não alterar a voz.

- Sociabilizando, prima. Embora que, ao que eu me lembre, esse seja um clube de cavalheiros, muito me alegra sua presença.

- Você é sócio dos Valetes? Acho que vou pedir ao meu pai que reveja a lista de associados... Esse deveria ser um clube exclusivo, mas vejo que estão democratizando muito o acesso nos últimos tempos. – ela retrucou, ácida.

Draco sorriu de lado.

- Assim como os títulos nobiliárquicos que tanto despreza, minha cara, os títulos de sociedade dos valetes também são passados de pai para filho. E, mesmo que seu pai seja um dos sócios majoritários desse lugar, não poderia expulsar minha família daqui. Ou melhor... – ele apoiou-se no balcão, encarando-a, divertido – Ele não poderia expulsar a família _dele_ daqui.

- Ótimo. – ela resmungou para si mesma e, passando por ele, entregou sua ficha ao funcionário, que assistira à toda discussão levemente surpreso.

Draco observou ela calçar as luvas e colocar o sobretudo branco sobre o vestido leve, jogando os cabelos negros para trás, dirigindo-se para o saguão de acesso. Alcançou-a com poucos passos, parando diante dela, de modo a impedir passagem.

- O que você quer agora?

- Você me parece preocupada. – ele observou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu de imediato.

Antes que Lyn pudesse voltar ao seu caminho, ele inclinou-se sobre ela, encarando-a fundo nos olhos.

- E se for da minha conta? E se eu souber, exatamente, o que está acontecendo?

- Do que está falando, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Ele sorriu, dessa vez de forma enigmática.

- E se eu souber onde estão sua mãe e sua tia?

* * *

Remus encarou os amigos por mais alguns instantes, enquanto o telefone chamava pela quinta vez antes da ligação cair novamente. Colocou o bocal de volta o seu lugar e suspirou.

- O telefone que ele me deu não atende. Talvez ele não esteja lá.

- Lógico que não está! Remus, você acredita mesmo que Severus Snape possa estar ao nosso lado? – Sirius perguntou irritado.

- Se o tivéssemos escutado antes, isso não estaria acontecendo. – Remus respondeu, sem se alterar – Eles têm Lily e Susan agora em mãos e não temos idéia de onde elas possam estar ou quem sejam nossos oponentes.

James andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso.

- Remus, você tem certeza de que ele não lhe deu nenhuma outra indicação? Nenhum nome?

O chefe da Scotland Yard apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Acredito que ele não pudesse ser mais claro do que aquilo que já lhe disse, James. Snape apenas falou que tomássemos cuidado com o quepe negro. Talvez ele estivesse sendo seguido, por isso, não havia outra indicação.

- O quepe negro. – Sirius suspirou – Isso pode ter muitos significados.

James olhou para o porta-retratos em sua mesa. Era uma foto de Lily, ainda bem jovem, grávida. Ela lhe dera de presente em uma das muitas discussões dos dois acerca da fuga dela antes do nascimento de Harry.

Como ela estaria naquele momento? Estaria viva? Machucada? Pensando nele?

Fechou os punhos, tentando conter a raiva que ameaçava se apoderar dele. Se não se controlasse e perdesse a cabeça, não conseguiria descobrir nada de útil.

O telefone tocou, estridente. Os três se encararam por alguns instantes, antes de Remus atender.

- Alô?

Ninguém respondeu. Por alguns instantes, ele ouviu a respiração pesada de alguém do outro lado e, em seguida, a pessoa desligou. Remus novamente encarou os amigos.

- O que eles querem afinal? - James perguntou, voltando a se sentar, embora a ansiedade ainda se fizesse presente em todos os seus movimentos.

Remus suspirou, afundando junto ao encosto da poltrona. Sirius cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos.

- Eles querem jogar. Querem nos enlouquecer. É isso. – os olhos dele tornaram-se mais sombrios – Isso é um jogo. Se perdermos... Susan e Lily perdem suas vidas. Se ganharmos...

- Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer. – James completou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

* * *

Órion observou com certa admiração a irmã acabar de arrumar-se. Os cachos negros caíam sobre seus ombros, num certo contraste com o vestido azul celeste. A maquiagem leve realçava os olhos claros e a boca pequena. Ela parecia quase um anjo. Quase. Não fosse o detalhe de que ele a conhecia há dez anos.

- Lyn... Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – ele perguntou subitamente, levantando-se da cama dela.

A moça suspirou.

- Aquele idiota sabe onde a _mamma_ e tia Lily estão, Órion. Eu preciso ir.

Ele assentiu e ela se levantou da penteadeira, cerrando o fecho da delicada pulseira de cristais que ganhara da mãe há muitos anos. Puxou para si o casaco que estava sobre a cama e logo deixou o quarto, com o irmão quase nos calcanhares.

Os dois pararam diante de uma porta grossa de madeira negra. Pela quarta vez desde que voltara para casa, após conversar com Draco Malfoy, Lyn testou a maçaneta da porta. Trancada.

- Por que você ainda não arrombou essa porta, Lyn? – Órion perguntou, observando a irmã com atenção.

- Porque eu já vou ficar de castigo quando a _mamma_ chegar por ter pegado o carro do Harry. Se eu quebrar essa porta, ela me mata. – ela sorriu de leve – Essa é sua área, pirralho. Consegue abrir essa fechadura sem quebrar nada?

Ele piscou o olho.

- Isso é fácil. Me dá um grampo.

Cinco minutos depois, o salão de armas estava aberto para os irmãos. Lyn entrou a passos lentos, observando as dezenas de armas da coleção do pai. Precisava de algo pequeno e leve.

Demorou mais algum tempo até que ela encontrasse a pequena pistola com a qual costumava treinar com o pai quando criança. Abriu o canhão, contando as balas ali dentro. Em seguida, encaixou a arma no coldre que levava atado à perna, disfarçado pela fenda do vestido. O fato de a saia ser rodada tornava o volume quase imperceptível e mesmo a fenda só se revelava quando ela se movia um pouco mais bruscamente.

Draco jamais saberia o que o teria atingido.

- Bem, acho que estou pronta. – ela vestiu o casaco – Como estou?

Órion sorriu.

- Se eu não fosse seu irmão, até pensaria que você é normal...

Ela riu.

- Seu pirralho chato...

Ele a seguiu silenciosamente pela passagem da biblioteca que dava para o jardim. Ninguém podia desconfiar da saída de Lyn ou Sirius certamente seria alertado. E Lyn tinha certeza que, tão logo o pai deixasse o escritório, providenciaria para despachá-la de Londres o mais rápido possível.

Um carro já esperava junto ao portão dos Black. Lyn encarou o irmão com carinho por alguns instantes antes de fazer um breve cafuné na cabeça dele.

- Daqui a pouco eu estou de volta, certo?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

- Não chegue muito tarde, Lyn. Não sei até quando posso segurar a Irma.

- Deixa comigo. – ela também sorriu e, em poucos instantes, estava no carro que Draco mandara para buscá-la.

Rodaram pelas ruas de Londres em silêncio, só parando às escadarias do palacete onde os Malfoy viviam. Lyn não sabia, mas aquele lugar já fora uma das várias residências de Tom Riddle. Lúcio Malfoy a recebera do mestre pouco tempo depois de James ter entrado a serviço do conde.

Draco já a esperava à mesa, bebericando uma taça de vinho branco.

- Salve, prima! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado afinal meu convite para um jantar em família.

Ela sorriu, irônica.

- Também estou extremamente feliz, meu caro primo.

Ele se levantou, ajudando-a a retirar o casaco, conduzindo-a até um salão contíguo à sala de jantar. Tão logo entraram, um criado ligou a pesada e nobre vitrola que jazia esquecida a um canto e uma valsa lenta começou a tocar.

Draco fez um sinal e logo o criado desapareceu. Em seguida, ele ofereceu a mão à Lyncis.

- Me concederia a honra dessa contradança, Lady Black?

Ela mordeu os lábios de leve, mas assentiu. Mantendo uma certa distância dele, enquanto o rapaz a envolvia pela cintura com uma mão, começaram a valsar.

- Então, o que achou do resultado de anos de pilhagens, assassinatos e traições? – ele perguntou, fazendo um gesto para o salão.

- Uma estrutura muito frágil, não? – ela perguntou, tentando não encará-lo.

- Será mesmo? – ele sorriu – Sabe, Lyncis... Meu pai está, nesse instante, junto com os outros seqüestradores da sua mãe. Quem você acha que é o lado mais frágil nessa situação?

Ela sentiu o coração disparar.

- Por isso você sabia do seqüestro hoje de manhã? Por que seu pai é um dos malditos bastardos que...

- Modere a língua, milady. – Draco a observou com interesse – Apesar de ter sido esse seu jeito um tanto, como posso dizer, _explosivo_ que me chamou a atenção... Não creio que pragas e palavrões fiquem tão bem saindo dos seus lábios.

- Talvez se sua mãe estivesse em poder do meu pai, você poderia compreender as atuais condições que me levam a ser tão ríspida. – ela respondeu, encarando-o por alguns instantes.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo. Eles continuaram a dançar em silêncio por alguns instantes e uma segunda canção começou a tocar.

- Eu não sou muito ligado ao meu pai. – ele confessou, sem olhar para ela.

Lyn piscou os olhos, curiosa.

- Você agora vai me fazer confidências?

- Alguma coisa contra? – ele perguntou.

- Nenhuma. Desde que você possa me revelar onde está minha mãe no processo. De preferência, comece por esse segredo.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Eu contarei tudo o que você deseja saber. Onde elas estão, com quem estão, quem está por trás de tudo isso e por quê. Meu pai nunca se preocupou com o que eu ouvia ou deixava de ouvir, desde que me mantivesse quieto e deixasse ele fazer seu serviço. – ele sorriu – Mas não agora.

Lyn mordeu os lábios. Ele tinha que falar! E, se não fosse por bem... Ela precisava de uma distração. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente e ela abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Infelizmente, não havia outra maneira... Tinha que distraí-lo para alcançar a pistola...

Draco sentiu o corpo dela se aproximar um pouco mais, enquanto ela soltava de sua mão, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. O rapaz sorriu de lado. Estavam tendo afinal algum avanço ali. Talvez até... Ele abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, encontrando os olhos dela. Duas enormes safiras brilhantes... E estavam brilhando para ele...

Lentamente, o rapaz se aproximou. Lyn fechou os olhos bem antes dos lábios dele tocarem os seus. Refreou o desejo de se apartar do loiro e, com uma das mãos, acariciou de leve a nuca dele, enquanto a outra corria rapidamente para a fenda do vestido. Sentiu o cabo frio da pistola e, silenciosamente, retirou-a do coldre.

Ele sorriu entre os lábios dela ao sentir o cano da arma encostada junto a sua têmpora. Afastando-se, sem parar de valsar, ele a encarou.

- Eu esperava que você fizesse alguma resistência, mas pensei que hoje iria afinal conhecer seus dons de esgrimista. Até me senti um tanto desapontado quando percebi que você não tinha trazido nenhuma espada...

- Eu estou com um pouco de pressa hoje, Malfoy. - ela sorriu, irônica - Talvez um outro dia. Por hora, você poderia cumprir sua palavra? Eu realmente gostaria de saber onde está minha mãe.

Ele rodopiou com ela, sorrindo.

- A noite ainda não acabou, Lyncis.

Ela estreitou os olhos e rapidamente soltou-se de Draco, descendo o cabo da pistola contra a cabeça dele. O rapaz caiu sentado numa das poltronas do salão, sentindo-se levemente zonzo, enquanto um líquido quente empapava-lhe o cabelo. Sangue. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, sentiu novamente o cano da arma junto a sua pele.

- Você vai falar? - ela perguntou, encarando-o firmemente.

- Você não seria capaz de atirar em mim. - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Será mesmo? Bem, Malfoy, se você não quiser falar onde minha mãe e tia Lily estão, você não me tem nenhuma serventia. Além disso, seu pai está envolvido no seqüestro, como você mesmo confessou. O que me diz? - ela piscou o olho, divertida - Olho por olho, dente por dente. Embora eu ache que sua vida vale muito pouco em comparação a delas.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você não seria capaz...

- Tem certeza? - ela se aproximou com um sorriso.

Draco fechou os olhos, ouvindo ela engatilhar a arma. Um tiro soou na penumbra do salão.

* * *

**E agora? Lyn matou Draco? O que vai acontecer com ela? E o que está acontecendo com Lily e Susan? Que enrascada, não?**

**Bem, eu não vou responder nenhuma das minhas perguntas ou vou etsaragar algumas surpresas para os próximos capítulos... Mas adianto que as coisas vão esquentar ainda mais...**

**Beijos e agradecimentos para Moony Ju, Belle Lolly Perversa Black, Pekena, Mari-Buffy, Bebely Black, Lisa Black, Juliana, Bia Black, Belle Potter, Elyon Somniare, Paty Felton, gaby-fdj-black, Nany Potter, Mirtes, Ana, Andy Black, Lucy Potter, Helena Black, Carol Previtalli, Eowin Symbelmine e todos que estão lendo a fic.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: para quem leu e gostou de Essência Feminina e Marauder's week... Segunda-feira, dia das bruxas... O guia da coleira. A terceira e última parte da história.**

**p.p.s.: alguém já percebeu que eu adoro trilogias? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**


	11. A estrela e a rainha

**Capítulo 11: A estrela e a rainha**

* * *

Quando acordou naquele dia, Ginny não tinha muita certeza se queria se levantar. Estivera sonhando com algo tão bom... Não se lembrava exatamente o quê, mas o simples contato com o travesseiro já lhe despertava um sorriso de felicidade. 

Entretanto, havia ainda muito que fazer. Faltava menos de uma semana para o Natal e a Toca estava em polvorosa com os preparativos para a ceia. Os irmãos mais velhos, Bill e Charlie estavam de volta depois de uma temporada fora da Inglaterra. Percy, viciado em trabalho, fora praticamente obrigado a tirar folga do Ministério depois de anos sendo o único funcionário a querer hora extra nos feriados. Os gêmeos, Fred e George, tinham trazido parte de suas experiências para testar em casa durante a semana e quase enlouquecer a mãe com suas invenções.

Por fim, ela e Ron tinham dado uma escapadela da Academia e trazido com eles Hermione, grande amiga e paixonite aguda de Ron, cujos pais tinham viajado a trabalho; e Harry.

Ginny sorriu ao pensar no moreno. Há três dias, antes de conhecer a mãe dele e de viajarem, Harry a tinha pedido em namoro. Fora um pedido um tanto estranho e até precipitado, mas nem assim ela titubeara em aceitar. Gostara dele desde que o tinha conhecido e agora...

Meneou a cabeça. Não fora tão precipitado assim. No Baile de Inverno, apesar de ligeiramente preocupado com Lyn, ele fora extremamente gentil e romântico. E, quando ele a acompanhara até seu dormitório, ela chegou a pensar que ele ia dizer alguma coisa. Mas Harry apenas se despediu com um sorriso e um beijo em suas mãos pequenas.

Levantou-se e, cantarolando uma canção, caminhou até o banheiro. Despiu-se e enfiou-se de uma vez só sob o chuveiro, acordando de uma vez só com a água gelada. Praguejou baixinho. Tomar banho gelado no inverno era o mesmo que pagar metade dos pecados que já cometera.

Uma hora depois ela estava na cozinha, ajudando a mãe a colocar a mesa. Molly também estava sorridente. O rádio na sala de jantar estava ligado, e a melodia doce de uma música natalina enchia a despensa enquanto ela procurava os cereais para o café.

- Acho que teremos mais visitas para o almoço... – Molly observou, enquanto mexia uma enorme terrina de molho.

- A senhora convidou alguém? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto se servia de leite.

- Arabella acordou de cabeça para baixo. Nunca falha.

Ginny sorriu, olhando para o canto que a mãe apontava. Uma aranha de jardim estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo em sua teia, muito quieta. Embora sempre fosse meticulosa com a limpeza, Molly nunca mexia naquela teia no canto de sua impecável cozinha. Poder-se-ia dizer que aquela aranha era o animal de estimação da matriarca dos Weasley. Molly sabia se ia chover ou fazer sol, se ia ter visitas ou se ia ganhar dinheiro só em observar a posição de Arabella.

E, em geral, ela sempre acertava...

- Bom dia! – Hermione cantarolou, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se ao lado de Ginny.

- Bom dia, Mione, querida. Dormiu bem? – Molly perguntou, sorrindo.

- Maravilhosamente, senhora Weasley. – ela respondeu, servindo-se de café.

- Os meninos já acordaram? – Ginny perguntou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Quando eu passei pelo quarto deles, ouvi o som de alguma coisa se quebrando. Imagino que um despertador novo seria um excelente presente de Natal para o Ron, não? – Mione respondeu, antes de se voltar para a comida.

Dali a pouco, Ron entrava na cozinha com a cara ainda amassada de sono, seguido por Harry, que parecia apenas um pouco melhor.

- Bom dia. – eles cumprimentaram, bem menos animados que Hermione.

- Bom dia, seus preguiçosos. O que andaram fazendo durante a noite para estarem nesse estado? – a moça perguntou, antes de despejar calda em suas panquecas.

Ron lançou a ele um olhar mal humorado.

- A culpa é toda sua.

- Minha? – o garfo de Mione parou a meio caminho do seu destino – O que foi que eu fiz?

Harry apenas deu uma risada abafada e piscou o olho para Ginny, que imediatamente corou, embora também sorrisse. Se bem conhecia aqueles dois, provavelmente eles tinham passado até tarde conversando, Harry tentando convencer Ron de uma coisa que estava óbvia para todos, menos para ele...

- Nada de discussões ao café! – Molly virou-se para eles, com as mãos na cintura – Artur e os meninos foram para a cidade, comprar algumas coisas. Vocês acabem aí e depois arranjem algum serviço lá fora que eu tenho muito o que fazer por aqui hoje.

- Arabella avisou a ela que hoje teremos visita. – Ginny sussurrou para o irmão ao receber dele um olhar curioso.

As duas garotas terminaram primeiro e ajudaram Molly a lavar os pratos. O sol já ia alto quando eles deixaram a Toca. Tão logo se viu longe dos olhos da sogra, Harry puxou Ginny para si, roubando-lhe um beijo, enquanto Hermione e Ron ficavam subitamente muito sem graças.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Ron perguntou após alguns instantes, fazendo o amigo se separar da irmã.

- Que tal estudar um pouco para variar? - respondeu Hermione, que olhava para o céu para não ter que encarar os amigos.

Ron meneou a cabeça, enquanto Ginny e Harry trocavam olhares divertidos.

- Mione, você só pensa nisso? É Natal, pelo amor de Deus! Você não vai pegar naqueles malditos livros até voltarmos à Academia.

- E o que você sugere que a gente faça então? – ela perguntou, um tanto irritada, dando as costas a eles e começando a caminhar.

Ele sorriu de lado e abaixou-se, pegando um bocado de neve e moldando-a, até formar uma bolota. Em seguida, mirou na amiga e lançou. Hermione sentiu o impacto na nuca, e o choque térmico da neve escorregando para dentro do seu casaco.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela se virou, extremamente vermelha.

Ron deu de ombros, sorrindo. Mordendo os lábios, Mione abaixou-se também, formando desajeitadamente uma bola, para, em seguida, lançá-la contra o ruivo... Que se abaixou rapidamente.

Ginny e Harry se separaram novamente, os rostos cobertos de neve. Encararam-se por alguns instantes e, em seguida, estavam também recolhendo neve e jogando nos amigos.

Mione e Ron correram para se entrincheirar junto à cerca do jardim, enquanto Harry e Ginny os atacavam impiedosamente. Bolas de neve voavam para todos os lados, numa verdadeira guerra.

Nesse momento, o som de um motor cortou a brincadeira. Ron e Mione se levantaram, ensopados. Ginny percebeu o namorado estreitar os olhos e logo compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Um cadillac escuro tinha acabado de estacionar e uma moça de longos cabelos negros pulou do carro, ao mesmo tempo em que um garotinho saía pelo outro lado.

Lyncis. E, a julgar pela semelhança entre os dois, o garoto deveria ser Órion, irmão caçula dela.

- Mas o que essa maluca... – Harry resmungou, segurando-a pela mão e começando a se aproximar.

Ginny observou Hermione parar ao lado da outra moça e perguntar alguma coisa. Lyn respondeu com os olhos fixos em Harry, avançando para os dois amigos.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Lyn? Além de roubar meu carro, ainda fica passeando com ele para cima e para baixo sem carteira e leva o Órion para aprontar junto? – Harry perguntou, soltando a mão de Ginny e medindo a amiga de cima para baixo.

Os olhos de Lyn se estreitaram, e ela parecia estar bem irritada. Tirou um envelope do casaco e estendeu-o para o moreno.

- É melhor você começar a rever suas prioridades, Harry. Quando acabar de ler isso, tenho certeza que vai agradecer por eu ter vindo dessa maneira.

* * *

Òrion segurou-se firmemente no assento do carro, fechando os olhos na tentativa de não enxergar as árvores e construções passarem rapidamente por eles, deixando-o zonzo. Lyn, ao seu lado, passou mais uma marcha, sorrindo ao sentir o vento forte no rosto. 

- Você não pode ir mais devagar? – o menino balbuciou, controlando a vontade de vomitar.

- Se eu for mais devagar, é provável que algum carro da polícia rodoviária nos pare e eu tenha que apresentar documentos que eu não possuo. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros – Além disso, esse carro está no nome do Harry. O máximo que vai acontecer é ele receber uma multa e uma advertência.

Órion abriu uma brecha dos olhos e encarou a irmã, meneando a cabeça.

- Estou começando a cogitar a possibilidade de que teria sido melhor vir com o Davies.

- Se tivéssemos vindo com Davies, não teríamos como escapar de embarcar para a Suíça. Ele não apenas é grande demais, como é um dos melhores "funcionários" dos Valetes. – Lyn resmungou, tirando os óculos escuros e encarando o irmão – Papai e tio James não quiseram me ouvir. Quando eu jurei que sabia onde estavam mamma e tia Lils, eles acharam que eu estava apenas tentando chamar a atenção e descobrir alguma coisa através deles. Temos que dar um jeito de entrar no escritório deles e provar que eu estou certa.

- Eu sei disso. – Órion respondeu com um suspiro, afundando no assento – Mas ainda acho que você podia ir mais devagar.

Lyn pisou no freio e o carro parou bruscamente. Se estivesse sem o cinto, Órion tinha certeza que tinha saído voando naquele exato instante. A irmã o encarou sem expressão por alguns instantes, até debruçar-se sobre ele para alcançar o porta-luvas e tirar de lá um mapa.

- A partir daqui, vamos mais devagar. Essa estrada não é muito freqüentada e eu não sei exatamente onde fica a Toca. Trate de ser um bom co-piloto e encontre nosso destino aí. E lembre-se que, quanto mais tempo perdemos discutindo, mais tempo elas estarão correndo perigo.

Òrion observou a irmã e, com um suspiro, assentiu.

- Por hora, então, vai ser do seu jeito. Mas, quando voltarmos a Londres, antes de começar a sair no tapa, você vai ter que passar pelo meu depósito.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por que eu estou começando a me sentir o próprio James Bond com seu agente Q?

O garoto meneou a cabeça, sorrindo e Lyn voltou a manobrar o carro, entrando com uma estradinha um tanto mal cuidada, embora fosse sombreada por velhas e belas árvores carregadas de neve.

Ele se concentrou no mapa que a irmã lhe dera, de quando em quando dando instruções para ela sobre a antiga propriedade dos Weasley. Muito tempo atrás, todas aquelas terras pertenciam ao clã, mas agora somente o casarão onde eles residiam ainda estava na família.

Lyn sabia o suficiente sobre os Weasley para discordar inteiramente da visão preconceituosa de Draco Malfoy. Enquanto Draco os desprezava, ela os admirava. Nas duas primeiras guerras, muitos dos 'ruivos' – como eram chamados os membros da família dentro do exército – tinham se tornado heróis, sendo condecorados por diversos atos de bravura.

Com o fim dos combates, eles, que tinham sido tão esforçados em destruir, começaram a se esforçar em reconstruir as vidas de todos que estavam ao seu redor. Emprestaram dinheiro a fundo perdido, doaram bens valiosos para as pensões de militares que tinham se tornado inválidos, construíram escolas e hospitais...

Tinham feito tanto que acabaram indo à falência. A bem verdade, ainda conservavam os títulos aristocráticos, mas tinham sido praticamente esquecidos pela corte com o fim da guerra.

- Você tem que entrar na próxima bifurcação à esquerda. – Órion avisou, dobrando o mapa e puxando o cachecol para mais perto do pescoço.

Lyn assentiu, obedecendo ao irmão. Com alguma dificuldade, ela fez uma curva fechada, desacelerando o carro para que ele não derrapasse na neve. Tão logo deixaram a cobertura de árvores, depararam-se com a Toca.

Se tivessem conhecido aquele lugar vinte ou trinta anos antes, certamente Órion e Lyn teriam ficado espantados. A Toca era um casarão em estilo gótico, com direito a gárgulas e vitrais coloridos, representando os primeiros patriarcas da família. O bosque que circundava a propriedade muito tempo atrás, reforçara a atmosfera sombria, quase sobrenatural, que o lugar tinha.

Os gostos um tanto excêntricos de Artur Weasley e a praticidade de Molly, entretanto, tinham dado à Toca um aspecto mais pitoresco e acolhedor. Molly Weasley transformara o bosque num pomar que, na primavera, era seu orgulho. O jardim frontal era bem cuidado e, mesmo coberto de neve, ainda conservava parte de sua beleza.

Já a casa em si era cheia de anexos coloridos, que destoavam da pedra bruta e do mármore da construção original. Havia dois andares inteiros construídos de tal maneira que qualquer eventual visita se perguntaria como aquilo ainda mantinha o equilíbrio. Interessante é que havia uma certa harmonia naquele caos, algo nas linhas que passava uma idéia de continuidade, não de quebra com o passado.

Lyn acelerou ligeiramente, percebendo que havia algumas pessoas na entrada. Não levou muito tempo para reconhecer os amigos fazendo uma guerra de neve. Eles também logo a perceberam e pararam, olhando espantados para os recém-chegados.

Ela desligou o carro, pulando para fora do quarto e desamarrando o cabelo, que até ali estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Órion abriu a porta, ainda cambaleante, feliz por ter os pés novamente em terra firme.

- Quando voltarmos, eu prefiro que o Harry vá dirigindo. – ele observou para a irmã em voz baixa, enquanto os anfitriões se aproximavam.

- Não enche, pirralho. – ela respondeu, abrindo o casaco e tirando as luvas.

Hermione foi a primeira a chegar junto deles.

- Lyn? O que está fazendo aqui? Nós pensamos que...

- Eu estou bem, Mione. – Lyn respondeu sem sequer olhar para a amiga. Avançou diretamente para Harry, que chegava de mãos dadas com Ginny.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Lyn? Além de roubar meu carro, ainda fica passeando com ele para cima e para baixo sem carteira e leva o Órion para aprontar junto? – Harry perguntou, soltando a mão de Ginny e medindo a amiga de cima para baixo.

Lyn estreitou os olhos. Pensara em explicar a situação para Harry antes de entregar a carta que James escrevera para ele, mas, pensando melhor, ele estava merecendo levar um susto. Tirou o envelope amassado do casaco e estendeu-o para o moreno.

- É melhor você começar a rever suas prioridades, Harry. – ela respondeu, um pouco mais gentil do que queria ser – Quando acabar de ler isso, tenho certeza que vai agradecer por eu ter vindo dessa maneira.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Harry observou a carta que Lyn acabara de lhe entregar e sentiu um aperto no peito. Observou a face séria da morena por alguns instantes, antes que quebrar o lacre para se deparar com a letra corrida do pai.

"_Harry:_

_Nesses últimos anos, eu acreditei que afinal conquistara alguma paz. Que, a despeito do passado, estávamos todos seguros. E que nada - absolutamente nada - poderia acabar com a nossa felicidade. _

_Infelizmente, eu descobri que estava errado._

_O ódio é um dos mais poderosos sentimentos humanos. A vingança, um de seus mais cruéis sentimentos. Arrependo-me profundamente por ter subestimado a ambos. Jamais poderia ter esquecido daqueles que se tornaram inimigos dos Valetes. Que se tornaram nossos inimigos._

_Susan e sua mãe foram seqüestradas. Estou usando de todos os meios para reencontrá-las, mas acredito que seja melhor que você, Lyncis e Órion deixem a Inglaterra o mais rápido possível; pelo menos até que estejamos todos novamente em segurança._

_Já conversei com os diretores da sua antiga escola na Suíça e eles reabriram as vagas de vocês. As passagens estão marcadas para semana que vem e vocês deverão ir para a costa sem passar por Londres._

_Cuide-se, filho._

_James Potter_".

Harry reergueu a cabeça, encarando Lyn, que mantinha o olhar sério. Depois se virou para Órion, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso triste. Hermione, Ron e Ginny o observavam ansiosos.

- Como... Como isso aconteceu?

- Elas foram levadas quando estavam voltando da Academia. – Lyn respondeu – Lascelles era um traidor.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, aproximando-se de Lyn novamente.

A morena virou-se para o irmão, que tremia levemente.

- Podemos encontrar um lugar mais quente antes de começarmos essa conversa? E reservado também... Tem muita coisa ainda, muita coisa que essa carta não diz.

Harry voltou-se para a namorada, que assentiu.

- Vamos para a estufa lá atrás. Mamãe está ocupada com o almoço, ela nem vai perceber nada. – Ginny observou, logo se pondo a caminho.

Eles a seguiram em silêncio. Ginny abriu a porta da estufa, deixando que eles passassem por ela antes de fechá-la e observar se havia alguém lá fora. Lyn sentou-se no tablado onde as ferramentas de jardinagem de Molly estavam guardadas, esperando os outros se acomodarem.

Harry percebeu que ela estava ligeiramente perdida. Provavelmente não queria falar na frente de todos. Mas ele sabia que os amigos não os deixariam sozinhos, então ela teria que explicar para eles também. Voltou-se para Órion, que estava de braços cruzados, os olhos escuros mais sombrios do que o normal.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – ele perguntou, olhando para Órion. Naquela situação, ele sabia que seria mais fácil começar a arrancar a informação do garoto.

- Mamma e tia Lily foram seqüestradas há três dias, quando estavam voltando para Londres. Papa, tio James e tio Remus se encontraram lá em casa de noite, Irma escutou tudo e nos contou de manhã. Lyn tentou falar com eles, mas os três se trancaram em Palm Avenue...

- Meu pai telefonou ontem de noite, avisando que Davies estaria lá em casa hoje de manhã para viajarmos. Tio James mandou essa carta para você e as passagens de avião para voltarmos para a Suíça. – Lyn completou.

- Mas por que eles vão mandar vocês para Suíça? – Hermione perguntou – O Remus que você citou não é Remus Lupin? O chefe da Scotland Yard? Vocês não estariam mais seguros aqui enquanto eles investigam?

- Além disso, os seqüestradores devem estar atrás de um resgate. – Ron completou – Eles certamente vão libertá-las depois do resgate ser pago.

Harry observou os olhos de Lyn se enevoarem, ao mesmo tempo em que ela mordia os lábios. Não demorou a compreender o nervosismo da moça.

- Não haverá resgate. – Harry murmurou, fechando os olhos por breves instantes, antes de fixá-los novamente em Lyncis – Não é isso, Lyn?

Ela assentiu.

- Elas não foram seqüestradas por dinheiro. Eles fizeram isso para atingir nossos pais.

- Mas por que fariam isso? – Hermione voltou a perguntar.

Lyn meneou a cabeça.

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza... Mas sei que quem fez isso está ligado ao passado deles.

Harry não precisava ser adivinho para saber que Lyncis estava na verdade falando dos Valetes.

- Mas eles não sabem de nada? – ele perguntou, olhando novamente a carta em suas mãos – Só querem que a gente fuja e pronto?

- Eu não vou fugir. – Lyn respondeu entre dentes.

Harry encostou-se ao vidro da estufa e sentiu a mão de Ginny sobre seu ombro. Virou-se para ela, observando o porte quase majestoso da ruiva e recebendo um sorriso reconfortante em resposta. Em seguida, encarou Lyn, que tinha o semblante decidido, embora os olhos demonstrassem uma sombra que ele não conhecia. A sombra de uma noite sem estrelas.

- Davies provavelmente seguiu você até aqui. – ele murmurou – Daqui a pouco ele aparece e nos leva, nem que seja à força. Ele nunca vai desobedecer a uma ordem do meu pai.

- Eu não pretendo esperar que ele venha me apanhar. – ela respondeu num tom mal criado – Só vim devolver seu carro e entregar a carta.

- E você vai para onde? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

- Harry, a Lyn não está falando tudo. – Órion levantou-se do seu lugar.

- Pirralho, não se meta. – a morena o interrompeu, lançando-lhe um olhar atravessado.

- O que ela não falou, Órion? – Harry perguntou, ajoelhando-se até ficar no mesmo nível que o garoto.

- Órion!

- Ela sabe quem está com a mamma e a tia Lils. – ele respondeu, sem se importar com a irmã – E sabe onde elas estão também.

- Mas como...

- Ela conversou com um tal...

- É o suficiente, Órion. – Lyn o interrompeu, puxando-o para o lado dela.

Harry se levantou, encarando-a com atenção.

- O que está havendo, Lyn? O que você está pretendendo fazer? E com quem você andou conversando?

- Não interessa quem me contou ou deixou de contar. Eu tentei falar com eles, mas meu próprio pai mandou me tirarem à força de Palm Avenue. Eles não querem me escutar, acham que eu estou inventando tudo isso. Mas quem está com elas é um homem que seus pais conheceram quando foram para a Alemanha. Quando sua mãe voltou para Londres e te deixou com tio James. E eles estão na taverna. Na mesma taverna em que eles se encontravam quando eram mais novos.

Harry já tinha ouvido o suficiente das histórias dos pais por trás das portas para compreender o que Lyn estava lhe revelando. Mas, mesmo assim, aquilo era impossível.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... A guerra acabou, todos os nazistas foram presos e julgados em Nuremberg. Esse homem... Ele certamente está morto. Eu não consigo me lembrar o nome dele agora, mas se formos ver os registros...

- Tenente Klaus Wenticht da SS. – ela respondeu – Lúcio Malfoy. Severus Snape e Peter Pettigrew. São esses homens que estão com elas. Papa e tio James estão loucos no escritório tentando descobrir quem são eles e onde estão. Seria muito mais simples se eles pudessem simplesmente me ouvir. Mas eles não querem. O que você quer que eu faça?

Harry refletiu por alguns instantes, sentindo as mãos quentes de Ginny ainda sobre seus ombros.

- Me dê de uma vez as chaves do carro. – ele resmungou, abrindo a porta da estufa – Eles vão nos escutar agora.

* * *

**N/A: Ainda não foi dessa vez que vocês souberam o que diabos aconteceu com Lily e Susan... estarão elas vivas? - risos sádicos - E o Draco? Bem, pelo menos a Lyn não levou nenhum tiro (até agora...).**

**Agora, aos agradecimentos... Eowin Symbelmine, Helena Black, Bia Black, Paty Felton, Andy Black, Moony Ju, Pekena, Juliana, Lisa Black, Luci Potter, Mar-Buffy, Bebely Black, Rach Black, Gaby-fdj-Black, Nany Potter, Lele Potter Black, carol Previtalli, Elyon Somniare, Gabriela Granger, Paula Dani, Mirtes, Ana, Jully, Belle Lolly e todos que, apesar da minha demora, continuam acompanhando a fic...**

**Dia 15, feriado, eu posto o terceiro capítulo de O Guia da Coleira. E, dia 18, depois da minha prova de comercial, o décimo segundo capítulo de NdJ. E, não, não é ainda nele que vocês saberão o que aconteceu com a Lily e a Susan. Mas vocês vão saber o que aconteceu com o Draco. Já é um avanço, não?**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**

_Nota: A Silver não pôde atualizar, pois está com problemas no PC, então quem atualizou aqui hoje foi a Bebely Black. E não, eu não li todos os aruqivos que ela tem por aqui... Mas está sendo duro resistir x) Tá certo, eu sou uma boa sobrinha e não vou ler, mas me intrometi num capítulo de NdJ hahahaha... Honra né? Hehehe... Agora vou deixar vocês comentarem pra titia e deixarem de ler minha nota inútil. Bjus_


	12. Valetes de Copas

**Capítulo 12: Valetes de copas**

* * *

- Eu também vou com vocês! – Ginny insistiu, olhando de maneira quase ameaçadora para Harry.

- Não vai. – o moreno respondeu – Ginny, eu não vou deixar você se arriscar dessa maneira. Eu não posso controlar seu irmão e Mione e eles já estão indo contra a minha vontade. Mas você fica aqui.

- Mas, Harry...

Ele sorriu, segurando-a delicadamente pelo queixo, enquanto Ron resmungava, entrando no carro sem esperar convite. Hermione meneou a cabeça e seguiu o ruivo. Órion estava parado ao lado da irmã, assistindo em silêncio à discussão do casal.

- Eu não vou demorar, Gin. Eu prometo. Mas você tem que ficar aqui, ou vai me deixar ainda mais preocupado.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco e deixou que ele lhe roubasse um beijo de despedida. Em seguida, Harry passou pelos dois irmãos, ocupando seu lugar ao volante.

Se ele pudesse escolher, ele não levaria nenhum dos amigos com ele. Mas não tinha como escapar – Hermione e Ron sequer lhe tinham perguntado o que ele estava planejando e já estavam prontos para a viagem.

Quanto aos Black... Mesmo que ele não quisesse, Lyn e Órion já estavam envolvidos, afinal, a mãe deles também tinha sido seqüestrada. Além disso, Lyn era uma exímia atiradora e era graças a ela que tinham informações suficientes para encontrar Lily Potter e Susan Black.

- Para onde vamos primeiro? – ele perguntou quando Lyn o seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Para minha casa. Temos que pegar algumas coisas lá antes de encontrar nossos pais.

Ele assentiu e ligou o carro. Poucos minutos depois, eles passavam céleres pela paisagem invernal, quase sem perceber os belos pingentes de gelo que pendiam das árvores ou as diferentes formas que a neve fazia ao se acumular ao longo da estrada.

A viagem transcorreu em silêncio. Chegaram em Londres junto com o entardecer. Lyn mordeu os lábios quando Harry estacionou diante do casario dos Black, os braços quase dormentes por ter permanecido com eles cruzados durante toda a viagem. A cena que se desenrolara entre Harry e Ginny antes deles deixarem a Toca ainda martelava em sua cabeça, mesmo que ela tentasse de todas as formas se concentrar em outra coisa.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que aquele beijo a tinha deixado tão melancólica? Ela deu um suspiro quase imperceptível quando deixou o carro, encarando o portão onde Irma já os esperava. Não deveria se sentir surpresa, era óbvio que aquilo aconteceria. Sabia disso desde o Baile de Inverno.

Mas, ainda assim... Meneou a cabeça, como se para espantar aqueles pensamentos para os sótãos de sua mente. Aquela não era a hora apropriada para se queixar por que Harry já não lhe dava a mesma atenção que antes.

- Órion, leve os três para a sala de armas. – ela pediu, enquanto começava a subir as escadarias – Eu estarei lá num instante.

O garoto assentiu e Lyn logo sumiu no andar superior. Harry observou a amiga com certa preocupação. Havia algo de estranho com Lyn. Uma tristeza que ele não conhecia. Ela sempre fora determinada e teimosa, mas, em geral, nunca se deixava abalar com nada. Era difícil ver Lyn triste.

Ele suspirou ao se lembrar da mãe e da tia. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com elas... Lyn provavelmente estava preocupada com isso. Assim que encontrassem as duas, ela voltaria a ser a garota que ele conhecera na infância, sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua, encrenqueira e divertida.

- Vocês sabem atirar? – Órion perguntou tão logo chegaram ao salão de armas.

Ron fez que sim com a cabeça, mas Hermione estava muito ocupada observando maravilhada as espadas e floretes que estavam em um suporte de madeira trabalhada no centro do aposento.

Enquanto Órion ajudava Ron a encontrar uma arma leve que pudesse levar, Harry caminhou até Hermione, esboçando um sorriso ao perceber o interesse dela nos cabos de prata lavrada que se destacavam do conjunto.

- Quando eu era criança e meu padrinho me trazia aqui, eu também costumava me impressionar com essa coleção. Meu pai também tem algumas armas de colecionador, mas ele nunca teve tanto gosto pelo assunto quanto tio Sirius.

Lyn esperou os passos dos amigos se distanciarem e voltou-se para a porta do quarto de Órion. O cômodo estava na penumbra, as cortinas semi-cerradas escondendo a pouca luminosidade do crepúsculo lá fora.

Forçando um pouco os olhos, ela percebeu um corpo deitado na cama, respirando pausadamente. Após acender um abajur sobre a mesa de estudos do irmão, ela se aproximou da cama. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco a encararam e, com certo cuidado, ela retirou a mordaça que colocara nele no dia anterior.

- Espero que você não esteja muito desconfortável. – ela observou, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Eu não imaginava que você era do tipo que tinha algemas na mesa de cabeceira. – ele observou após alguns instantes, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Em todo caso, considerando que estou na sua cama, creio que não possa reclamar muito, não é mesmo?

Ela cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos.

- Caso não tenha percebido ainda, esse é o quarto do meu irmão. E as algemas são dele. Na verdade, são uma das invenções dele. Elas não abrem com uma chave normal.

- E abrem com o quê?

Lyn sorriu.

- Por que eu deveria dizer a você?

Draco deu de ombros, fazendo com que as algemas batessem de leve nas colunas de ferro da cabeceira da cama.

- De qualquer forma, eu não tinha como descobrir que esse não era seu quarto. – ele continuou, agora com um sorriso um tanto cansado – Desde que cheguei aqui, a única coisa que consigo enquadrar em meu campo de visão é o teto. E, falando em tetos, devo avisar que minha mãe não vai gostar muito do buraco que você fez no teto do salão.

Coçando de leve o nariz, ela observou pensativamente o rapaz.

- Não creio que ela vá perceber, a não ser que decida se deitar no chão da sala para tirar um cochilo.

Ele sorriu em resposta e Lyn se levantou.

- Lyncis... Quanto tempo você pretende me deixar aqui preso?

- Amanhã depois do almoço Irma vai soltá-lo. Creio que até lá já tenhamos resolvido o problema que seu pai e os amigos dele nos arranjaram.

Ela voltou-se para a porta, preparando-se para sair quando a voz dele novamente a interrompeu.

- Lyn?

- O que é agora? – ela perguntou com a mão na maçaneta.

Draco apenas sorriu, esforçando-se para virar-se e encará-la.

- Boa sorte.

Ela estreitou os olhos, um tanto confusa e assentiu com a cabeça, deixando o quarto. Desceu as escadarias de dois em dois degraus e logo estava reunida com os outros na sala de armas.

- Então... Já escolheram? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se de Órion.

- Eu já tenho a minha. – Harry respondeu, tirando do bolso uma pequena pistola prateada com cabo de marfim. A mesma pistola que pertencera à mãe dele anos atrás.

- Eu não sei atirar. – Hermione confessou – Fico responsável pela parte logística da ação.

- Eu já escolhi. – Ron respondeu, mostrando um revólver negro, um dos mais novos da coleção.

Lyn voltou-se para o irmão, que a observava pensativamente.

- Eu também não sei atirar, Lyn. – ele observou, aproximando-se dela.

- Eu sei disso, caçador. – ela respondeu, sorrindo – Mas você não vai conosco. Eu preciso de você aqui, mocinho. E já sabe por que, não é mesmo?

Harry observou curioso a interação entre os dois irmãos e perguntou-se por um momento o que Lyn fora fazer lá em cima. A pessoa que dissera a ela onde estavam Lily e Susan estaria ali?

- Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros, assentindo – Mas veja lá o que vai aprontar, mocinha.

- Você está parecendo a mamma. – ela resmungou, revirando os olhos.

Órion sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Bem, vamos logo. – Harry interrompeu os dois, dirigindo-se para a saída.

Lyn, Hermione e Ron o seguiram. A noite já caíra lá fora e um vento frio soprava, enchendo o ar com o farfalhar das árvores. Hermione abotoou a capa que usava, encolhendo-se ligeiramente de frio.

Ao lado dela, Ron a observou com atenção. Sorriu de lado, fazendo uma nuvem de vapor escapar de seus lábios. Cinco minutos depois, eles já rodavam novamente no cadillac, quase sem notar o movimento apressado das pessoas fazendo suas compras de Natal.

Palm Avenue. Hermione estava em silêncio, tentando descobrir o que aquele nome significava para ela. Tinha certeza de que já lera sobre algo importante relacionado àquela avenida.

Por tudo o que entendera das conversas entre Lyncis e Harry, os pais de ambos tinham alguma espécie de escritório em Palm Avenue. Não perguntara mais na estufa por não querer ser indelicada, mas sabia que ainda havia alguma coisa que os dois amigos lhe estavam escondendo.

Harry estacionou o carro no início da avenida, junto às sombras de um beco. Ela observou Lyn erguer os olhos para um prédio alto, que se destacava dos demais por seu estilo vitoriano.

- E então, como entramos? – a morena perguntou, aproximando-se de Harry.

- Há uma galeria subterrânea. Teremos que entrar pelo bueiro no meio da passagem. É arriscado tentarmos entrar sem alguma distração.

Foi só então que Hermione entendeu a conexão que sua mente estava tentando fazer desde que ouvira Lyn falar em "Palm Avenue". Lembrou-se de um dos vários recortes de jornal que a biblioteca colecionava em microfilmes.

Aquele prédio diante do qual eles estavam era a sede dos Valetes de Copas. Por um tempo, enquanto o Conde Tom Riddle era o líder do clube, houve algumas denúncias sobre o envolvimento dos membros da casa com o crime organizado.

- Vocês não estão querendo dizer que vamos invadir a sede dos Valetes de Copas, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, embora já soubesse perfeitamente qual era a resposta.

Ron voltou-se para os amigos. Ele também já ouvira falar nos Valetes e em maior profundidade do que Hermione, afinal, seu avô fora um dos membros e desligara-se do clube por não aceitar algumas diretrizes do conde fundador.

- Foram os Valetes que seqüestraram suas mães? – ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Meu pai é o líder dos Valetes. – ele respondeu, sério.

Ron e Mione se entreolharam enquanto Lyn levantava a gola do casaco; os olhos fixos no prédio que se erguia à frente deles.

- Ainda assim... – Mione tentou argumentar, sem compreender de imediato as implicações do que Harry acabara de dizer.

- Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados. – Harry a interrompeu – Não adianta, Mione, eu vou atrás deles.

Ron suspirou.

- Muito bem então. Vamos logo com isso.

Lyn deu um passo à frente.

- Deixem a distração à minha responsabilidade. Órion me deu um brinquedinho que certamente vai chamar a atenção de todo mundo... Quando ouvirem uma explosão, corram para o bueiro. Eu vou estar bem atrás de vocês.

- Explosão? Lyn, o que você está pensando em... – antes que Harry pudesse acabar, a moça desapareceu nas sombras da rua -...fazer?

Hermione sorriu de leve, embora ainda estivesse preocupada.

- Desista, Harry. Duvido que alguém consiga se fazer ouvir por Lyncis Black.

Ele assentiu.

- Convivo com essa louca desde criança e a única pessoa que vi ter algum poder sobre ela foi tio Sirius. Mas, considerando que ele também não é a pessoa mais ajuizada deste mundo...

- Pelo menos você já sabe a quem ela puxou. – Ron observou, um tanto divertido.

Alguns minutos depois, o som de uma pequena detonação sobrepôs-se a todos os outros ruídos da rua. Um clarão surgiu no prédio, do lado contrário ao que eles estavam. Harry assistiu aos poucos funcionários que guardavam a entrada principal saírem correndo, enquanto os transeuntes os seguiam, curiosos.

- Vamos. – Harry ordenou, logo seguindo para o meio da rua.

Os dois rapazes tiraram a tampa do bueiro com alguma dificuldade. Um cheiro acre veio lá debaixo e Hermione franziu o rosto. Quando os três já estavam lá embaixo, Harry tirou do casaco uma pequena lanterna, iluminando as galerias escuras.

- Essa galeria não está ligada ao esgoto. – ele observou para os amigos – Ela é na verdade uma das muitas passagens que saem do escritório principal dos valetes. Há pelo menos cinco rotas de fuga que se comunicam com diversas saídas da cidade.

- Isso foi idéia do seu pai ou dos primeiros valetes? – Ron perguntou, curioso.

- Estava aqui antes mesmo da fundação dos Valetes. Mas foram ele e Sirius quem primeiro procuraram explorar toda a extensão de galerias sobre a qual fica o prédio. Meu pai desconfia que esse prédio serviu como alguma espécie de quartel-general durante as guerras contra a França.

- Duvido muito que a Coroa saiba dessas passagens. – a voz de Lyn veio do fundo da galeria, junto com o som de algo metálico sendo arrastado.

Pouco depois, a morena apareceu no campo de visão deles.

- O que você aprontou, Lyn? – Hermione perguntou, observando a amiga, curiosa.

- Nada demais. Só uma pequena explosão em um dos prédios anexos à sede. Eles não vão demorar muito a debelar o fogo.

- Será que isso chamou a atenção dos seus pais? – foi a vez de Ron questionar.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- A essa altura, eles já sabem que nós estamos aqui. Duvido que eles conheçam mais alguém que seja capaz de explodir um anexo dos valetes. E, como a Lyn já tentou entrar no prédio algumas vezes nos dois últimos dias, eles provavelmente até já esperavam isso.

- Devem estar me procurando dentro do prédio. – Lyn completou – Eles não acham que eu ia pegar o carro do Harry de novo e dirigir sozinha para encontrá-lo. E só o Harry sabe das passagens.

- Vamos logo. – Harry encerrou a conversa, voltando a caminhar pela galeria.

Aos poucos, a passagem começou a subir, até entrar em um corredor de pedra minimamente ventilado. Os passos deles ecoavam no silêncio e vozes vinham alternadas das paredes, nos pontos onde ela era mais fina.

Finalmente Harry parou diante de uma porta com uma maçaneta enferrujada. Ele testou a maçaneta e, silenciosamente, ela girou. O rapaz sorriu.

- Meu pai está sempre lubrificando essas juntas. Sorte nossa.

Estavam agora em uma pequena passagem, que acabava por trás de uma tapeçaria cor de vinho. Harry desligou a lanterna ao ouvir a voz de Sirius.

- Vocês a encontraram, Davies?

- Não, senhor.

Uma batida surda na madeira demonstrou que Sirius estava extremamente irritado.

- Ela é apenas uma adolescente, Davies. Não pode ser tão difícil assim dar uma de babá! Lyncis tem que estar aqui no prédio. Faça agora uma varredura e encontre a menina.

- Sim, senhor.

Pouco depois o som de uma porta se fechando ecoou na passagem e Harry sorriu para Lyn.

- Eles são tão previsíveis... – ele murmurou num tom quase inaudível.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não é isso... Eu que sou imprevisível mesmo.

- Sirius... Você não acha que Lyn pode estar falando a verdade? – a voz de James soou do outro lado da tapeçaria e passos se aproximaram deles – Ela não costuma ficar tentando chamar a atenção para si mesma. Isso foi um defeito que ela não herdou de você.

- Pode deixar que eu lido com as loucuras da minha filha, James. – Sirius respondeu, irritado.

- Por que diabos todo mundo acha que eu sou louca? – Lyn perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Talvez por que você seja? – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

Harry riu baixinho e aproximou-se da tapeçaria.

- Ela pode ter descoberto alguma coisa. – foi a vez de Remus observar, sério – Lyncis não está trancada nesse escritório há quatro dias, isolada do mundo. E, sendo filha de quem é, Sirius, eu duvido que ela fosse ficar quieta esperando sua boa vontade em compartilhar informações. Não se esqueça que estamos falando da mãe dela.

- Muito bem, então. Quando Davies encontrá-la, nós ouvimos o que ela tem a falar e depois a despachamos para a Suíça. Se for preciso, eu mesmo a coloco à força dentro daquele bendito avião.

Revirando os olhos, Lyn passou por Harry, que ainda tentou segurá-la e puxou a tapeçaria, revelando-se aos olhos dos três homens.

- Não precisa mais me procurar, _papa_. Eu estou bem aqui. Mas aviso logo que se continuar com essa história de me embarcar para a Suíça, eu sumo de novo e vou sozinha ajudar mamma e tia Lils.

Sirius levantou-se, espantando diante daquela visão. Harry, Ron e Hermione saíram da passagem também, revelando-se também.

- Mas o que significa isso? – agora era a vez de James se levantar, surpreso.

Harry sorriu, dando um tchauzinho para o pai.

- Olá, pai. O senhor não esperava que eu ficasse de fora dessa história também, não é?

Apenas Remus parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Havia um sorriso no canto de seus lábios, como se ele estivesse esperando por aquilo a qualquer momento.

Aparentemente, depois que se tornaram pais e adultos responsáveis, James e Sirius tinham esquecido de sua juventude... Eles esperavam mesmo que Harry e Lyn esperassem sentados enquanto eles andavam de um lado para o outro dentro daquele escritório, esperando um telefonema de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Severus Snape, o mesmo homem que traíra a própria Scotland Yard para Riddle?

Curiosamente, no entanto, havia mais dois jovens com eles. Provavelmente amigos da Academia. Se Harry tinha revelado o segredo dos valetes para os dois, certamente eles eram amigos fiéis... Como ele, James e Sirius eram.

- O que vocês... Como... – James começou, estreitando os olhos para o filho.

- Lyn foi atrás de mim na Toca. E eu os trouxe por uma das passagens secretas. Creio que já seja hora de nos ouvir, não é mesmo?

James sorriu. Confiava no filho. E confiava em Lyn também. Ele virou-se para Sirius, que parecia ligeiramente mais calmo.

- E então?

Sirius também sorriu, um sorriso cansado, quase como se ele se sentisse derrotado diante da filha. Lyn era teimosa como ele. Alguém teria que ceder e ele sabia que, dessa vez, teria que ser ele.

- Temos alguma escolha?

Lyn sorriu e aproximou-se do pai, abraçando-o.

- Não, o senhor não tem nenhuma escolha.

Ele suspirou, fazendo a filha se sentar junto dele. Remus se levantou.

- Creio que devamos proceder com as apresentações, não? – ele sorriu, olhando para Hermione e Ron.

- Esses são Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, nossos amigos.

- É um prazer, senhor Lupin. – Hermione foi a primeira a cumprimentar.

Remus estreitou os olhos, surpreso.

- A senhorita me conhece?

- Dos jornais. – ela sorriu – O senhor é o chefe da Scotland Yard.

- Isso é realmente incrível... Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém com menos de trinta anos de idade que se detém a ler jornais. – Remus observou, sorrindo.

- Se tiver tempo para conversar com ela depois, tio Remus, creio que não vai se espantar só com isso.

Hermione sorriu para Lyn e James virou-se para Ron.

- Já ouvi falar muito da sua família. É um prazer conhecer um dos 'ruivos'. – o homem sorriu – Trabalhei ao lado do seu avô na Segunda Guerra.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça, um tanto vermelho.

- Também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Sir Potter.

Harry e Lyn se encararam ao ouvir James falar da guerra. A morena se levantou, mordendo os lábios de leve.

- Tio James, agora que o senhor tocou no assunto e que já fomos todos devidamente apresentados... – ela suspirou – Creio que as notícias não sejam muito boas.

James assentiu, voltando todo sua atenção para a moça.

- O que descobriu, Lyncis?

- A pessoa que está com tia Lils e minha mãe é um velho conhecido do senhor. Um tenente que o senhor e ela conheceram na Alemanha.

James sentiu o ar escapar-lhe ruidosamente pela garganta enquanto se lembrava dos olhos sombrios do homem que lhe fizera as honras do Inferno.

- Klaus Wenticht. – ele murmurou entre dentes, sentindo um desespero crescer em seu peito.

Se Lily e Susan estavam com Wenticht, então eles precisavam ser rápidos. Ou seria tarde demais...

* * *

**Não vou poder demorar... Tem prova de financeiro agora de manhã e depois, FILME!**

**Em todo caso, capítulo que vem vocês saberão como Lily e Susan estão...**

**Beijos,**

**Silver.**


	13. Passagem submersa

**Capítulo 13: Passagem submersa**

* * *

Susan bebeu avidamente a parca água que Lascelles lhes havia trazido. Os pulsos estavam doloridos pelo tempo que haviam passado presos, mas aos poucos a circulação voltava e ela já quase podia sentir os dedos novamente.

Infelizmente, aquilo só seria possível até a refeição terminar. Depois disso, Lascelles as prenderia novamente e não haveria nada que elas pudessem fazer.

Enquanto isso, Lily, que já havia terminado de comer, observava o cano da arma que o rapaz mirava em sua cabeça. Parado à porta, com aquele revólver nas mãos, Lascelles lembrava o próprio Wenticht anos antes, quando ela chegara ao maldito campo de concentração onde seu pai acabaria por morrer.

A ruiva suspirou, fechando os olhos. Pensar naquilo ainda lhe doía demais. Por mais anos que se passassem, ela jamais poderia esquecer do pai segurando o gatilho, fazendo com que ela disparasse contra ele mesmo.

- Como nossas convidadas estão passando? – uma voz fria soou junto à porta.

Lily rapidamente ergueu-se, sem se importar com a arma que Lascelles apontava para ela. Wenticht sorriu, passando pelo rapaz para encará-la.

- Por que já não nos matou de uma vez? – ela perguntou com a voz entrecortada, carregada de ódio.

Ele sorriu, o mesmo sorriso malicioso que ela se acostumara a observar no rosto dele nos anos em que viveu sob o nome de Fraü Krentz.

- Estou esperando mais convidados, Lady Potter. – ele respondeu, observando-a com atenção – Quanto mais tempo fica aqui em meu poder, mais seu marido se desespera. Quando finalmente nos encontrarmos, ele vai estar tão furioso que acabará dando um passo em falso. Aí, sim, eu a matarei. Mas, antes, pretendo matá-lo na sua frente.

Lily rilhou os dentes, fechando os punhos com força, enquanto Susan se levantava, olhando o homem com certa compaixão. Embora soubesse muito bem quem ele era e o que ele fizera no passado – ela e Lily nunca tinham tido segredos uma com a outra – não conseguia deixar de se perguntar por qual espécie de sofrimento Wenticht passara para desejar tão avidamente vingança.

Infelizmente, não havia nada que qualquer das duas pudesse fazer. Nada, a não ser esperar pacientemente que o tenente tivesse sua desforra. Ou que se arrependesse amargamente de ter provocado quem não devia.

- Então, solte Susan. – Lily pediu após respirar fundo – Ela não tem nada a ver com essa história.

Susan sentiu-se tentada a protestar que não deixaria a amiga para trás, mas o próprio Wenticht foi quem respondeu.

- Sinto muito, m'lady. Mas meu "sócio" tem negócios mal resolvidos com o esposo de sua amiga. – ele sorriu, dando mais um passo até ficar muito próximo da ruiva – É uma pena que tenha sangue judeu correndo por suas veias, Fraü Krentz... A senhora certamente ficaria muito bem na minha cama.

O rosto de Lily tingiu-se de vermelho intenso e, com uma careta de repulsa, ela deu um passo para trás. Klaus, entretanto, segurou-a pelo pulso enquanto Susan, com os olhos muito arregalados, perguntava-se o que poderia fazer. Lascelles apenas observava a tudo impassível, o revólver negro nas mãos.

- Desagrado tanto a vossa senhoria, milady? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Lily respondeu com uma cusparada na face dele. Imediatamente, Klaus soltou seu pulso, erguendo a mão e desferindo um golpe certeiro sobre o rosto da mulher. Lily caiu sentada no chão, mordendo os lábios para não dar a ele o gosto de vê-la gritar ou chorar.

- Não se preocupe, sua pequena vadia. Eu jamais me sujaria com alguém da sua laia. – Klaus disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo, voltando-se para a porta – Amarre-as bem e depois volte para o salão.

Lascelles assentiu e desceu os três degraus que levavam ao cômodo ao mesmo tempo em que o outro homem o deixava. Lily não emitiu nenhum som quando ele a segurou violentamente pelo braço, fazendo com que se sentasse junto às costas de Susan, amarrando os pulsos de ambas com uma corda seca.

Assim que se viram sozinhas, Susan tentou virara a cabeça para ver o estado de Lily.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou com a voz preocupada.

- Na medida do possível. – Lily respondeu com a voz tremida, ainda entre dentes – Su, tente mexer os braços para os lados.

- Nós já tentamos isso antes, Lils, e só o que conseguimos foram belos vergões nos pulsos. – ela respondeu, suspirando.

- Das outras vezes eles nos amarraram com a corda molhada. – Lily respondeu – Após secarem, elas ficavam tão apertadas que era realmente impossível se soltar. Mas elas agora estão secas e eu consegui deixar uma folga quando Lascelles nos prendeu.

Susan sorriu, aprumando-se e começando a flexionar os pulsos. Sentia o cerne da corda arranhando e mordiscando sua carne, mas continuou tentando, sentindo que Lily fazia o mesmo por seu turno.

A ruiva respirou fundo enquanto dava uma última puxada nas cordas que a prendia. Após mais alguns instantes de luta, ela sentiu o nó desafrouxar o suficiente para tirar primeiro um braço, depois o outro.

Aliviada, ela abriu e fechou os dedos, tentando fazer com que o sangue voltasse a circular. Em seguida, voltou-se para a amiga, que já estava também quase se soltando.

- Pronto, Susan. - ela a ajudou a acabar de se desamarrar também - Agora temos que sair daqui.

A morena observou os pulsos machucados de Lily e seus próprios pulsos antes de virar-se para a porta.

- Não vamos conseguir sair por essa porta, Lils.

- E quem disse que vamos sair por ela? - Lily deu um sorriso cansado - Wenticht cometeu um erro ao escolher esse lugar como esconderijo. Há uma passagem nesse quarto para o prédio dos valetes. Não é usada há anos, mas é nossa única chance...

Susan também sorriu.

- E o que estamos esperando?

Lily assentiu e voltou-se para as paredes de pedra bruta. Demorou até encontrar o pequeno calço que sinalizava a passagem. Respirando fundo, ela tentou mover a pedra solta, mas o calço partiu-se.

Susan observou os esforços da ruiva. Lily estava cansada, não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinha. A face dela, que fora atingida por Klaus, começava a inchar e um pequeno filete de sangue escorria pelas têmporas dela. Limpando o rosto sujo, a morena aproximou-se, empurrando a amiga de leve.

- Deixa que eu faça isso.

Logo Susan percebeu quão difícil era a tarefa. Se tivessem alguma coisa que pudessem colocar nas fendas da parede... Mas contavam apenas com as próprias mãos.

- Su, você não precisa... - Lily começou, ao ver a outra mulher enterrar as unhas nas frestas, arrancando sangue dos dedos delicados.

- Você já fez demais, Lily. - Susan respondeu simplesmente e, num último esforço, puxou a pedra.

Uma passagem escura se revelou. As duas se entreolharam.

- O túnel começa estreito, mas vai se alargando. Teremos que nos arrastar de início. Depois que chegarmos ao salão de pedra, há um pouco de luz natural e poderemos nos orientar. Vá na frente, eu vou dar um jeito de colocar a pedra no lugar.

Susan assentiu. Após alguns instantes arrastando-se no pequeno túnel sem ver nada a sua frente, Susan sentiu uma corrente de ar frio. A passagem se alargara e elas logo se puseram em pé.

- Estranho... Já devia haver alguma claridade aqui. - Lily observou - Alguma coisa aconteceu. Só espero que a passagem ainda esteja aberta.

Lily tomou a dianteira, segurando a mão da amiga enquanto tateava a parede, que a cada passo se tornava mais úmida. A única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração entrecortada das duas.

Não demorou para que Lily percebesse o que tinha acontecido. Onde antes era um grande salão de pedra, agora havia um lago de águas escuras. Uma tênue luz brilhava no fundo do lago, onde as águas se encontravam com um paredão de pedra.

- Ah, senhor... Deve ter ocorrido algum desabamento... A água inundou a galeria.

Susan apertou a mão da ruiva.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

Lily observou as águas tranqüilas pensativamente, os olhos fixos na luz que bruxuleava contra o paredão.

- Aquela luz... Deve haver um túnel que conduz ao outro lado. Teremos que mergulhar. Eu vou primeiro para ver se dá para atravessá-lo ou se o túnel é muito extenso. Se eu não voltar, quero que você suba de novo, Su.

- Mas Lily...

- Prometa, Su. – Lily pediu, limpando o rosto suado – Prometa que vai subir se eu não voltar. E que não vai se deixar abalar por aqueles homens.

Susan suspirou.

- Muito bem... Eu prometo.

A ruiva sorriu e sentou-se no chão, arrancando os sapatos e tirando a roupa rapidamente, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo. As anáguas brancas logo ficaram empapadas de lama enquanto ela penetrava dentro d'água. Em silêncio, Susan observou a amiga nadar até o paredão e, instantes depois, desaparecer sob as águas.

* * *

**Engraçado como nos últimos tempos eu sempre estou quase correndo... Ok, tenho aula daqui a olhando o relógio dez minutos, mas é bom postar logo, porque de tarde tenho que estudar para processo (algum dia minhas provas terão fim?)**

**Vamos rapidamente aos agradecimentos... Gaby-fdj-black, Moony Ju, Paty Felton (o próximo capítulo vem no seu aniversário, minha sobrinha), Rach Black, Cacaia, Diego Potter, Carol Previtalli, Belle Lolly, Thalita, Helena Black, Bebely Black, ThatPotter, Bia Black, Paula Danielli, Lisa Black, Mirtes, Ana, ufa... Tenho que ir, tenho que ir...**

**E aí, gostaram da fuga da Lils e da Su? Espero que sim... O que terá acontecido? Lily vai morrer afogada? Será que afinal chegamos a parte das mortes que eu tanto prometi? Só esperando o próximo capítulo... dia 03 de dezmebro, presente de aniversário para minha sobrinha fofa Paty!**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	14. Ao levantar das cortinas

**Capítulo 14: Ao levantar das cortinas**

* * *

- Obrigado. – Remus agradeceu, depositando o telefone de volta no gancho e encarando as faces preocupadas do restante do grupo que se encontrava no escritório – Wenticht não está em nenhuma das listas de sentenciados em Nuremberg. Ou em nenhum outro tribunal organizado para julgar crimes cometidos por nazistas.

James suspirou.

- Eu ainda tinha esperanças que o informante de Lyncis estivesse errado. Mas creio que agora não resta muitas dúvidas acerca do assunto.

- Eu ainda gostaria de saber onde a senhorita conseguiu descobrir tantos detalhes. – Sirius observou a filha com um olhar inquisidor.

Lyncis meneou a cabeça.

- Vocês o condenariam sem sequer escutarem a história toda. Embora saiba de todos os detalhes, ele não estava envolvido nesse caso. E ele me ajudou. Mesmo que um tanto contra a vontade. – ela observou, alisando de leve a arma que se encontrava no bolso de seu casaco.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, lembrando-se de todos os nomes que Lyn tinha implicado naquele seqüestro. Klaus Wenticht. Severus Snape. Peter Pettigrew. E Lúcio Malfoy. Seria possível que Draco tivesse contado a ela o que o pai estava fazendo? E o que Lyncis tivera que fazer para conseguir tal informação?

Ela cruzou os braços, encostando-se no espaldar da poltrona que ocupava no instante. Não seria possível confirmar nada por hora. Se realmente o informante de Lyncis fosse Draco Malfoy, ela tinha toda a razão em manter essa informação em sigilo.

Harry poderia mudar de idéia em ficar ao lado da morena e dizer que o loiro tinha inventado tudo aquilo para afastá-los da verdade. O que era uma possibilidade real. Mas se Lyncis se lançara naquela empreitada com tanta determinação, é porque ela tinha certeza de que Draco falara a verdade.

O telefone tocou novamente e Remus voltou a atendê-lo, enquanto os outros discutiam sobre o que fazer agora que já sabiam onde estavam as prisioneiras.

- Não podemos envolver a Scotland Yard. – James começou, sério – Teremos que contar apenas com nós mesmos. Mas não sabemos quantas pessoas exatamente há com Wenticht.

- Podemos levar alguns dos valetes mais antigos. – Sirius argumentou - Eles podem distrair o grosso dos homens que estiverem na taverna, na suposição de que haja mais deles, enquanto procuramos Susan e Lily.

- Eu vou com vocês. – Harry observou, levantando-se para encarar o pai.

- Harry, você não sabe o que está dizendo. – James encarou-o por cima das lentes dos óculos – Você e Lyncis ficam.

Lyn cruzou os braços.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando vocês voltarem, sem saber o que está acontecendo. Se tentarem me prender com algum brutamontes, pode ter certeza de que eu vou dar um jeito de escapar e ir atrás de vocês, nem que seja sozinha.

- Nessas circunstâncias, receio que seja mais do que necessário levá-los conosco. – Sirius respondeu – Onde eu possa ficar de olho nessa senhorita que, infelizmente, se parece demais comigo mesmo.

Ela respondeu ao pai com um sorriso. Sirius piscou-lhe um olho, embora ainda não se sentisse totalmente à vontade com aquela situação, dividido entre o orgulho e a preocupação.

Remus desligou o telefone, chamando a atenção de todos ao se levantar, puxando a capa para si.

- Hestia acaba de me ligar. Snape entrou em contato com meu escritório e marcou um encontro não muito longe da taverna.

- Acredita que seja seguro encontrar-se com esse traidor, Remus? – James perguntou, levantando-se também.

- É uma chance que não deve ser desperdiçada. – Remus respondeu, voltando-se para Hermione e Ron – Vocês vêm comigo. Creio que serão de maior ajuda comigo do que com eles.

James voltou-se para Harry e Lyn.

- Vocês não preferem ir com ele?

Os dois menearam a cabeça.

- Pensem bem. – James continuou – Isso não vai ser uma brincadeira de tiro ao alvo, como vocês faziam com Sirius quando eram pequenos. Nós não vamos só resgatar Lily e Susan. Teremos que matar Wenticht e os outros. Eles não poderão ser presos sem revelar o que sabem sobre os valetes e, mesmo que o mandássemos para Azkaban, já sabemos que eles podem fugir.

- Estamos indo por nossa conta e risco, pai. – Harry respondeu – Não somos assassinos. Eles nos provocaram primeiro. É justo que haja volta.

- Os conceitos de justiça dentro da nossa sociedade podem ser bem relativos. – James observou – Remus poderia nos prender nesse exato instante por esta discussão. A vingança privada é crime.

- Até onde eu saiba, os valetes não estão sob a jurisdição da Scotland Yard ou da Coroa. – Lyn foi quem respondeu dessa vez – Eles precisam de vocês. Se antes de vocês os Valetes eram o crime organizado dentro do governo, hoje é exatamente o contrário.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você tem razão, Lyn. Entretanto, essa ligação é, por assim dizer, segredo de Estado. Se alguma coisa nos acontecer, nem mesmo Remus poderá interferir e assim quebrar o sigilo.

- Eu não poderei agir como agente da Scotland Yard. – Remus observou – Mas como Remus Lupin, podem ter certeza que eu vou atrás de vocês até no inferno se preciso.

James e Sirius sorriram. Lyn deu um passo à frente.

- Seja como for, não vão nos convencer a ficar aqui. Não vou me sentir nem um pouco culpada de devolver na mesma moeda o que esses homens querem fazer com minha mãe.

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

- Eu deveria ter seguido os conselhos de Susan e deixado essa menina ir para o convento.

- Duvido que algum convento segurasse Lyn, padrinho. – Harry observou, sorrindo.

Remus colocou o chapéu e dirigiu-se para a porta, sendo seguido por Hermione e Ronald.

- Nós nos veremos em breve. – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça.

James, Harry, Sirius e Lyn assentiram. Hermione despediu-se da amiga com um sorriso, enquanto Ron apertava a mão de Harry.

- Boa sorte.

Harry sorriu.

- Para você também.

Remus guiou Ron e Hermione pelos corredores do clube. Do lado de fora, um carro já os esperava. Os três embarcaram e, após o detetive conversar com o motorista, eles partiram.

- Senhor Lupin... O que vamos fazer exatamente agora? – Hermione perguntou, ajeitando-se ao lado de Ron.

- Vamos encontrar Severus Snape. Ele está numa das docas me esperando. Vocês ficarão com a detetive Lupin, dando cobertura ao encontro.

- Detetive Lupin? – foi a vez de Ron questionar.

Remus sorriu.

- Minha esposa.

O silêncio predominou por mais alguns instantes até Ron novamente quebrá-lo.

- Nós vamos mesmo ficar só olhando?

- A princípio, sim. – Remus respondeu, tirando o chapéu – Não sabemos se podemos confiar em Snape. Vocês só devem agir se aparecerem mais homens. Aí, sim, terão que mostrar as caras. Mas eu espero que isso não seja preciso.

Ron suspirou, perguntando-se se aquilo não fora uma manobra muito esperta dos três homens para tentar afastá-los do perigo. Harry e Lyn ainda tinham argumentos para ficar, mas ele e Hermione tinham apenas assistido à conversa, sem poderem se meter. E ainda deveriam considerar uma sorte poderem seguir com o chefe da Scotland Yard em vez de serem sumariamente remetidos de volta para a Academia ou para a Toca como uma carga indesejada.

Quando o carro parou e eles desceram, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos num coque apressado aproximou-se. Ela sorriu ao ver Remus, mas manteve-se séria diante do marido e dos dois jovens que o acompanhavam.

Remus apertou as mãos dela com carinho antes de voltar-se para os dois.

- Hestia, estes são Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Eles ficarão com você.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – ela cumprimentou com um tom cordial – Primeira missão, não? Daqui a pouco estaremos todos nos perguntando por que não estamos na cama aquecendo os pés sob os cobertores numa noite gelada como essa.

Hermione sorriu.

- Quando os amigos precisam de ajuda, sempre estamos dispostos a enfrentar o frio e o que mais houver pela frente.

Remus e Hestia se encararam com idênticos sorrisos antes dele voltar a ficar sério.

- Alguma coisa fora do padrão, Hestia?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Apenas alguns vagabundos vagando bêbados por aí. Até agora não vi nada suspeito.

Remus tirou um pesado relógio de prata do bolso do colete.

- Faltam poucos minutos para a hora marcada. Vocês podem se esconder, eu vou esperar junto à entrada da doca.

Os três obedeceram. Tão logo Hestia, Hermione e Ron encontraram um esconderijo junto à entrada de um galpão, passos apressados soaram próximo a eles. Um homem encapuzado passou pela luz mortiça de um poste, parando a alguns metros de Remus, que esperava com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

- Detetive Lupin? – uma voz quase asmática perguntou.

Hestia estreitou os olhos. Aquela não era a voz que ela se lembrava pertencer a Severus Snape. Teria ele mando um outro mensageiro?

- E quem seria o senhor? – Remus perguntou em resposta, virando-se completamente para o recém-chegado, os olhos argutos observando-o com cuidado.

Hestia assistiu o homem tirar alguma coisa do bolso da capa e imediatamente se levantou. Hermione e Ron a seguiram, enquanto ela tirava uma pistola do coldre.

- Droga! – ela resmungou para si mesma – Remus, saia daí! É uma armadilha!

* * *

Peter observou das sombras o homem deixar a cabine telefônica e sorriu, acendendo mais um cigarro. Snape observou a rua quase vazia àquela hora antes de atravessar, seguindo para um carro de aluguel.

- Tolo. – Peter riu para si mesmo, meneando a cabeça – Ele realmente acreditou que ninguém desconfiaria da pequena traição dele?

Desde o começo, Wenticht e Malfoy tinham notado uma certa relutância em Snape acerca dos planos que eles tinham. Era algo quase imperceptível, mas, acostumados com criminosos e traidores, os dois tinham colocado Peter para seguir o ex-detetive e descobrir até onde Snape iria por conta de sua consciência.

Não era segredo para Peter, que passara vários anos em Azkaban com Severus, que o outro homem carregava consigo uma culpa imaginária por ter se vendido aos valetes de Riddle e traído a Scotland Yard. Nunca conseguira entender o porquê de tal arrependimento e nem se interessava em compreendê-lo. Bastava-lhe saber que a maldita consciência de Severus poderia atrapalhar os planos de vingança que ele e os outros dois comparsas tinham.

Sabiam que Severus tinha entrado em contato com o novo chefe da sua antiga corporação, Remus Lupin. Exatamente por isso, tinham deixado o homem na ignorância do paradeiro das esposas de James e Sirius.

Klaus decidira deixá-lo por hora transmitir todas as informações que pudesse ao outro detetive. Isso ajudaria a colocar Potter no estado de nervos que ele desejava, numa espécie de guerra psicológica. Mas não poderiam continuar fazendo Snape acreditar que não tinha sido descoberto sem passarem algumas informações vitais para ele...

A revelação do paradeiro das prisioneiras para Snape tinha sido o código para que Peter terminasse com o serviço do duplamente traidor. Aquela noite, o ex-detetive se encontraria com Remus Lupin em pessoa. E ele deveria matar aos dois.

Seguiu o carro em que Snape entrara por quase toda a Londres. Provavelmente o outro estava tomando algumas medidas de precaução para não ser seguido.

- Tolo. – Peter voltou a repetir.

Por fim, deixaram as ruas bem iluminadas do centro e entraram na região das docas. Severus pulou do carro, entregando um maço de dinheiro para o motorista, que logo se afastou. Peter sorriu, apagando o cigarro e estacionando. Esperou pacientemente o homem afastar-se um pouco e deixou o carro.

Com passos lentos, ele seguiu Snape, tirando do bolso um revólver negro. Engatilhou a arma, acoplando um silenciador a ela. Apressou-se um pouco, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Severo não o notou. Estava nervoso demais e, mesmo que estivesse com todos os sentidos alertas, dificilmente teria escutado os passos quase aveludados de Peter.

Um tiro silencioso e certeiro acertou a nuca de Severus Snape. Antes mesmo de desabar no chão, ele já estava morto. Peter sorriu, erguendo os olhos para o céu escuro, enquanto o som de um carro e de vozes intercalavam-se com o vento ao seu redor.

Um já fora. Agora só faltava o outro.

* * *

- A passagem da caverna está trancada. Houve um terremoto há alguns anos e a galeria desabou. Creio ser impossível passar por ali. – James observou, enquanto estudava o mapa de Londres aberto à sua frente.

- Teremos então que entrar pela porta da frente. – Sirius acomodou-se em sua poltrona, sorrindo – Vamos tocar a campainha também?

- Talvez devêssemos usar o mesmo princípio que usamos para chegar aqui. – Harry observou – Uma pequena distração.

- Wenticht já deve estar esperando isso. – James respondeu um tanto aborrecido – Dessa vez, não teremos o elemento surpresa ao nosso lado.

- Se ficarmos nervosos, não vai adiantar de nada. – Lyn observou, desencostando-se da parede em que estava até alguns instantes – Não há outra maneira de entrar. Ponto. Temos que dar outro jeito então. Eu concordo com Harry sobre tentarmos uma pequena distração.

- Colocar fogo na taverna e esperar que todos morram queimados é sua sugestão, Lyncis? – Sirius sorriu de lado, observando a filha.

Harry se levantou.

- Um desafio direto. Uma pequena trupe diante da taverna, desafiando Wenticht. Isso ajudaria a estimar quantos homens eles têm. E não é de forma alguma esperado. Afinal, eles acreditam estar lidando com homens desesperados.

Lyn cruzou os braços.

- Homens?

Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Bem, Lyn, eu duvido muito que qualquer um deles esteja esperando ver você à frente de uma brigada de valetes. Acho que teremos alguns elementos surpresa afinal.

James riu.

- Eu não acredito que estou reaprendendo estratégia com esses pirralhos. – os olhos dele brilharam quando ele voltou a encarar Harry – Isso certamente surpreenderia Wenticht. E, enquanto ele toma conta da entrada principal, poderíamos penetrar por uma das portas laterais da taverna. Duvido que ele tenha tido tempo suficiente para explorar todo aquele galpão e saber onde se encontra cada entrada.

Sirius ergueu-se.

- Eu vou recrutar alguns homens agora para nossa pequena façanha desta noite.

Os outros assentiram enquanto James abria a gaveta, tirando um coldre e alguns cartuchos de munição.

- Vocês estão com suas armas carregadas? – ele perguntou, enquanto abria o coldre, tirando dele uma pistola, arrolando nela um pequeno silenciador.

Harry assentiu. Lyn abriu o canhão de sua própria pistola, observando a falta de uma bala. Sirius voltou nesse instante, sorrindo.

- Os atores já estão todos a postos.

James engatilhou a arma enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com a pequena pistola de prata, testando a mira. Sirius e Lyn se entreolharam sorrindo.

- Então, está na hora de levantar as cortinas. – a moça observou, enquanto terminava de recarregar o canhão de seu revólver.

Sirius assentiu.

- Afinal... O show tem que continuar...

* * *

- Remus, saia daí! É uma armadilha!

Remus jogou-se no chão no exato instante em que uma bala zuniu rente ao seu chapéu. Resmungando, ele observou o pequeno estrago feito no feltro.

- Quando essa confusão acabar, James e Sirius estarão me devendo um chapéu novo. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, rolando de barriga junto ao cimento gelado enquanto tirava a própria arma do casaco.

Ele levantou a cabeça, observando Hestia correr em sua direção, trocando tiros com o outro homem. Agora que o capuz caíra, ele não demorou a reconhecer a cabeça já um tanto calva de Peter Pettigrew.

Mordeu os lábios, perguntando-se se tinha sido novamente traído por Severus Snape ou se o ex-detetive também fora pego naquela maldita armadilha. Olhou para o céu por alguns instantes, onde uma enorme lua cheia brilhava. Sentiu um fio de suor escorrer-lhe pelo rosto apesar do frio.

Hestia chegou junto dele, empurrando-o de volta para o chão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Estamos em descoberto, não é hora de ficar admirando a paisagem.

Remus assentiu e fez mira em Peter, que acabara de jogar a pistola com silenciador de lado, tirando de dentro da capa uma segunda arma. Dois tiros soaram ao mesmo tempo, mas Peter conseguiu escapar para as sombras. Hestia continuou a empurrar o marido para cada vez mais perto da água.

- Droga, droga, droga...

- O que foi? – Remus perguntou, sem desviar os olhos, tentando encontrar Peter.

- Meu revólver emperrou.

Ele virou-se para ela, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

- Eu estou sem munição. Tenho quatro balas no canhão.

- Então essa é minha noite de sorte, detetive. – a voz de Peter soou risonha próxima a eles e mais um tiro soou.

Os olhos de Hestia nublaram-se enquanto ela sentia a bala entrar por seu ombro. Sufocando um grito de dor, ela caiu para trás. Dentro do rio. Remus praguejou, observando a esposa afundar no meio de alguns blocos de gelo.

Ele rapidamente livrou-se do casaco, pulando nas águas geladas atrás dela. Peter aproximou-se do cais, apontando a arma para o Tâmisa. Mais cinco tiros soaram.

Logo a água tingiu-se de vermelho.

* * *

**Como eu disse... Começaram as mortes... E o primeiro foi Severus Snape... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Quem será a próxima vítima? Hestia terá morrido? E Remus? E onde estarão Lily e Susan? Em segurança?**

**Minha cena favorita nesse capítulo é a do Remus dizendo "**Quando essa confusão acabar, James e Sirius estarão me devendo um chapéu novo**". Ele consegue ser uma graça, mesmo quando está em apuros...**

**Eu sei que tinha prometido postar dia 03, mas amanhã minha mãe vai fazer uma cirurgia para tirar o ciso, e estarei impossibilitada de entrar no pc, visto que terei que atuar como enfermeira... Então, para não dar para trás com minha promessas, preferi postar mais cedo...**

**Esse capítulo é, portanto, uma homenagem especial à minha sobrinha fofa, Paty Felton. Feliz Aniversário, amore!**

**E agora, aos agradecimentos... Helena Black (receio que elas já tenham se desencontrado dos seus salvadores...), Gaby-fdj-Black (receio que você tenha que esperar um pouco mais...), Lele Potter Black, Bia Black, Bebely Black (receio que eu estivesse falando sério quando disse que alguém ia morrer...), Belle Lolly (hum... Eu não cheguei a ler Draknesse Lady... Esse capítulo está pronto desde final de setembro... HUAHUAHUAHUA...), Nany Potter (receio que eu adore torturas...), Moony Ju (receio que não vão morrer apenas vilões...), Gabriela Black (acabamos de encontrar Harry e Lyn!), Lisa Black (porque estou falando com você aqui se você está no msn comigo?), Manami Evans (que bom que está gostando!), Elyon Somniare (pois é, nunca subestime uma mulher... hehehe... e, não, não há inferis no lago ¬¬), e todos que continuam lendo a fic.**

**Receio que não haja data para o próximo capítulo. Culpem a faculdade, que não vai me dar férias. Todo mundo aí aproveitando as festas e eu enterrada viva com meus livros de processo e constitucional... Oh, céus... Receio (hohoho...) que eu não sobreviva por muito tempo...**

**Mas, apesar de não ter NdJ previsto, eu tenho uma carrada de one-shots para postar para vocês... Só dependo dos resultados das challenges para as quais eles foramescritos para poder publicar. Briguem com a Mylla! A culpa é dela! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	15. A taverna abandonada

**Capítulo 15: A taverna abandonada**

* * *

Os sons de tiros ecoaram não muito longe de onde eles estavam. Sirius levou o discreto binóculo aos olhos, observando a batalha que era travada alguns metros atrás deles.

- Em vez de deixarem a taverna, os covardes estão atirando das janelas. Nossos rapazes estão improvisando uma trincheira.

James bufou, enquanto forçava um pequeno trinco enferrujado.

- Wenticht teve sua surpresa, mas gostaria de saber quantos terão que perecer essa noite para pagar essa brincadeira. – o moreno suspirou, tirando a pistola do bolso – Vocês dois, para trás.

Lyn e Harry estreitaram os olhos.

- Pai, se atirar aqui, certamente vai chamar a atenção de quem está dentro da taverna e...

Um som seco seguiu-se à tentativa de argumentação de Harry. James acabara de dar uma coronhada com o cabo da pistola do trinco, fazendo-o ranger e cair no chão, abrindo a porta.

- Nós não somos os iniciantes por aqui, meu caro. – James sorriu, empurrando um pouco mais a porta para que pudessem olhar lá dentro.

Estava tudo às escuras. Havia pouquíssimos móveis, todos cobertos por lençóis brancos, como grandes fantasmas de tempos há muito passados. James ergueu a pistola, deixando-a em posição, enquanto penetrava nas sombras do lugar que um dia fora seu lar.

Lyn e Harry seguiram logo atrás, com Sirius na retaguarda, todos completamente alertas. Não sabiam o que lhes esperava lá dentro, mas tinham que ser rápidos. Seus inimigos já sabiam de sua presença, embora não conhecessem ainda o fato de que já estavam dentro da taverna e não junto com os outros valetes, na barricada do lado de fora.

James, à frente, perguntava-se onde Wenticht poderia ter escondido Lily e Susan. Se conseguisse libertá-las antes de encontrar-se com o ex-tenente... Klaus poderia usá-las como reféns e ele não tinha certeza até que ponto Klaus queria chegar com aquilo. Temia pela vida da esposa. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela...

Os sons de tiros ainda vinham do lado de fora. Não demoraria muito para que alguma patrulha da polícia aparecesse para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Isso já estava nos planos deles. Tinham usado um dos contatos na Scotland Yard para fazer com que todos que estivessem ali, do lado de fora, fossem presos e colocados em uma mesma cela. Na noite seguinte, os prisioneiros fugiriam inexplicavelmente, deixando para trás os corpos dos rivais. E os jornais comentariam sobre a terrível guerra de gangues que assolava os bairros mais pobres da cidade.

Sirius olhou para cima. A taverna tinha dois andares além de um grande depósito subterrâneo, o que significava muitos esconderijos para quem estavam procurando. Aquilo dificultava ainda mais seu trabalho. Por alguns instantes, ele encarou a pequena varanda que se sobrepunha ao balcão das bebidas. Aquilo lhe lembrava histórias de velho oeste, os sallons cheios de prostitutas e de pistoleiros armados até os dentes jogando pôquer.

Lyn virou-se para o pai ao ouvi-lo engatilhar a arma. Logo James e Harry também observavam Sirius, um tanto surpresos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – James perguntou em voz baixa, aproximando-se.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, ainda com a cabeça voltada para cima. Tivera a impressão de ter visto um par de olhos brilhantes observando-os em meio à escuridão.

- Há alguém ali. – ele apontou com o cano do revólver.

James seguiu o olhar do amigo, sentindo-se ansioso. Mas não viu nada que pudesse lhe chamar a atenção.

- Deve ter sido uma ratazana. – ele respondeu após um exame minucioso – Vamos continuar.

Os outros assentiram, seguindo James. Fosse o que fosse que Sirius tivesse visto, não estava mais lá.

Peter seguiu com os olhos os quatro vultos movendo-se silenciosamente na escuridão. Sorriu, sentindo um certo triunfo antecipado. Logo poderia pagar na mesma moeda o que lhe tinham feito há muito tempo atrás, numa noite como aquela, a mesma noite em que Tom Riddle morrera.

James e Sirius o tinham subestimado. Como todos, aliás. Nem mesmo Klaus acreditara quando ele avisara que aquele tiroteio na frente da taverna era apenas uma encenação. Ele não conseguiria entender que, ao final das contas, James fora um discípulo de Riddle. Como Peter tinha sido.

Maldito nazista... Ele teria o que merecia na devida hora. Na posição em que Peter se encontrava agora, ele era dono do próprio destino. Para a lei, ele não existia. Era um proscrito da terra dos vivos. Seria então um arauto da mansão dos mortos. Podia fazer tudo o que quisesse.

Aquela taverna era o campo de batalha perfeito para isso. Só havia uma pessoa que a conhecia melhor que ele mesmo. E esse alguém era James. Mas James logo estaria morto. Assim como Sirius e seus imprudentes herdeiros. Quanto a Lily e Susan... Era culpa delas seus dois amigos terem traído os Valetes primeiro. Deixaria que Klaus agisse com elas como bem quisesse.

Um rangido na madeira do piso fez com que ele se levantasse de seu esconderijo e começasse a descer o pequeno alçapão que levava aos subterrâneos. Eles estavam bem perto... Perto de sua bela ratoeira.

James ouviu a madeira rangir alta e congelou. Estavam numa área arriscada... O chão ali era totalmente feito de madeira e, da última vez em que estivera na taverna, havia algumas tábuas soltas, outras podres e cheias de cupim...

Deveriam ter feito outro caminho. Aquele era o mais curto, mas era também o mais perigoso. Um passo em falso e tudo aquilo poderia vir abaixo. Chamando a atenção de quem não deveria chamar... E, talvez, até mesmo matando-os.

Virou-se para avisar aquilo aos outros, mas, nesse instante, ouviu o som de madeira sendo arrastada e, pouco depois, um enorme estrondo. Por instinto de sobrevivência, pulou para frente no exato instante em que o chão lhe faltava sob os pés. Uma nuvem de fumaça subiu, sufocando-o.

Por alguns instantes, só o que ouviu foram as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração. Aos poucos, a poeira começou a baixar e alguém tossiu próximo a ele.

- Harry? – ele chamou com a voz preocupada.

Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e, em seguida, olhos muito azuis encararem-no, assustado.

- James? – Sirius perguntou, ainda tossindo um pouco – Onde estão Lyncis e Harry?

Os dois voltaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo para o enorme rombo no assoalho. Parecia um buraco negro, pronto para engolir qualquer desavisado. Ou, pior ainda, para desaparecer com seus filhos.

James engatinhou cuidadosamente até a beirada do buraco, tentando divisar alguma coisa nas sombras. Ouviu o som de vozes abafadas e suspirou ao reconhecê-las. Os dois estavam vivos.

- Harry! – ele gritou, sem se importar em ser escutado ou não. Àquelas alturas, não era segredo para ninguém a presença deles ali.

- Pai! – a voz de Harry veio abafada, um tanto insegura – Onde o senhor está?

- Estamos aqui em cima. Está tudo bem com vocês?

Harry voltou-se para Lyn, que ainda estava sentada no chão, segurando o pulso com força.

- Diga que estamos bem. – ela sussurrou – Que nos viramos. Mande-os procurarem nossas mães. Nós vamos ficar bem.

Ele assentiu antes de lembrar-se que ela não podia enxergá-lo com aquela escuridão. Erguendo a cabeça, ele colocou as mãos em concha junto à boca.

- Estamos bem. Continuem as buscas, nós nos viramos aqui!

James e Sirius se encararam e Sirius balançou a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente.

- Saiam da taverna. – James pediu – Nós vamos encontrá-los quando tudo estiver terminado.

Lyn fez uma careta, levantando-se com cuidado, sentindo os escombros estalarem sob seus pés. Harry aproximou-se dela, envolvendo-a pela cintura com uma mão, ainda tentando enxergar alguma coisa acima deles.

- Como está seu pulso? – ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – ela respondeu – Só dei um jeito nele. Por sorte é a mão esquerda. Ainda posso atirar, se for necessário.

Nesse momento, Harry lembrou-se da pequena lanterna que sempre carregava consigo e soltou a moça, começando a apalpar os bolsos da capa até encontrá-la. A luz azulada iluminou o rosto dos dois, ambos muito pálidos e cobertos de poeira.

- Temos que ir. – ele murmurou de volta, observando o lugar ao redor deles – Temos que encontrar uma subida e sair daqui.

Uma risada fria ecoou, vinda do nada. Harry sentiu-se congelar, enquanto Lyn aproximava-se dele, tentando controlar as próprias batidas do coração. De repente, luzes fortes se acenderam, iluminando todo o corredor onde eles se encontravam, deixando-os cegos por alguns instantes.

Quando Harry voltou a se acostumar com a claridade, descobriu estar em um corredor cujas paredes eram cobertas de espadas antigas. Já ouvira o pai falar sobre aquela pequena coleção, que tinha pertencido a Tom Riddle. Nunca pensara, entretanto, que as veria. James sempre dissera que ela tinha se perdido, especialmente quando Sirius começava a reclamar que gostaria de colocá-las junto a sua própria coleção como herança de seus tempos irresponsáveis.

Um homem estava em pé, junto à única porta do corredor. O corpo flácido estava coberto por uma capa de veludo, extremamente extravagante. Os olhos claros brilhavam com um certo ar de maldade, que combinava perfeitamente com o sorriso falso que ele tinha nos lábios.

- Creio que não fomos ainda apresentados. Uma pena, visto que eu e seus pais fomos muito amigos no passado. – ele observou, com a voz melíflua, num tom claramente irônico – Infelizmente, quando vocês nasceram, eu estava muito longe... Mas, permitam-me fazer as introduções. Peter Pettigrew, ao seu dispor.

Harry estreitou os olhos, enquanto Lyn mordia os lábios de leve. Ele ergueu a pistola, que estivera o tempo todo em sua mão. Peter riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Ora, vamos... Somos cavalheiros, rapaz. Vamos resolver isso à forma dos cavalheiros. Em um duelo! Se conseguir vencer, a passagem para a liberdade fica... livre. – ele sorriu de maneira desdenhosa.

Peter desembainhou a espada, sorrindo enquanto encarava Harry, que acabara de largar sua pistola para puxar uma das espadas da coleção. Lyn respirou fundo, encostando-se à parede.

- Como você queira. – Harry respondeu, desembainhando sua espada – Será à sua maneira.

* * *

**Eu gosto desse capítulo... Harry preparando-se para acabar com a raça de Peter... hehehe... Mas vamos aos agradecimentos... Paty Felton, Gaby-fdj-Black, LMP3, Thalita, Belle Lolly, Lisa Black, Bebely Black, Helena Black, Sarh-Lupin-Black, Bia Black (meu pai, quantos Black...), Moony Ju, Jully Andrews, ThatPotter, Cacaia e todos que estão lendo a fic!**

**Alguns esclarecimentos... O trailer ilustradode Nome do Jogo não está mais disponível. Ao final das contas, estamos na reta final da história, deu problema no meu pc e eu o perdi... hohohoh... Infelizmente, não, eu não sei desenhar (não tenho talento enhum para tanto) e não há fanarts das fics da Silver.**

**Segundo... Peixes não sangram sangue vermelho... HUAHUAHUAHUA... **

**Terceiro... Harry e Lyn, Harry e Ginny, Lyn e Draco... Quem vai ficar com quem no final? Nem eu sei! HUAHUAHUAHUAHA...**

**Quarto... Sim, Mylla sempre é culpada de tudo! Ela é a culpada por eu demorar a escrever, a culpada por eu escrever, a culpada por... ELA MATOU O SIRIUS! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Quinto... A demonstração da Lyn com armas (dançando) já ocorreu, na cena em que ela faz o Draquinho falar... hehehe... Mas no próximo capítulo (é no próximo? nem me lembro mais...) tem mais dela...**

**Sexto... Hum... Estou sem tempo ultimamente, pessoal... Não dá para avisar cada um que tem atualização... Já mal dá tempo para escrever! Culpem os professores... e a MYLLA!**

**Sétimo... Tem sétimo? Nem lembro... Vocês perguntam muito, não? Mas eu adoro responder as dúvidas de vocês! Então escrevam para mim! Sim, sim, escrevam, escrevam, escrevam!**

**Oitavo... Nem demorei muito... HUAHUAHUAHUA... Quando virá o próximo?**

**Nono... Alguém já percebeu que eu estou enrolando hoje? Surtei, para variar... Mas daqui a pouco meu irmãozinho vai me levar para passear de carro! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... E vai me levar para lanchar também! Adoro isso...**

**Décimo... TIREI DEZ EM PENAL! VIVA! Será que ainda vou ter que freqüentar a terapia?**

**Ok, agora que eu já surtei por aqui, tenho realmente que ir... Beijos, pessoas!**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: sexta-feira tem Nárnia!**


	16. Véu de fumaça

**Capítulo 16: Véu de fumaça**

* * *

Remus aspirou fundo o ar gelado, sentindo-o perfurar seus pulmões. Com cuidado, ele puxou o corpo inerte de Hestia, retirando-a da água. Ergueu os olhos, fixando-os alguns metros adiante. Pettigrew estava em pé, observando a água, esperando que eles retornassem para respirar ou afundassem por completo.

Lentamente, o detetive chapinhou a água fria, abrigando-se sob uma plataforma de madeira que avançava sobre o rio. Abraçou Hestia contra o peito, tentando não se desesperar em senti-la tão gelada junto a si. Pettigrew tinha que ir embora logo, ele precisava tirar Hestia dali e levá-la a um hospital... Não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar um confronto direto com o outro homem, visto que perdera sua arma no desesperado mergulho atrás da esposa.

Vários minutos se passaram até que Pettigrew afinal desse as costas ao pequeno cais, sumindo nas sombras da noite. Remus não esperou duas vezes para alçar o corpo da esposa para a plataforma, subindo em seguida. O vento que soprava suavemente enregelou-o dentro das roupas molhadas, mas ele não se importava com isso agora. Abraçando Hestia, ele aproximou o rosto do dela, tentando sentir a respiração da mulher. Mas não havia nenhuma.

Hermione e Ron, que tinham assistido a tudo sem nada poderem fazer, viram quando os dois detetives deixaram a água e correram até eles. Ron parou em pé, junto a Remus, enquanto Hermione ajoelhava-se pesadamente junto ao corpo de Hestia, puxando o braço esquerdo dela para sentir o pulso. O coração da mulher batia ainda, embora muito fraco.

Com cuidado, Hermione afastou as mãos de Remus, que a observou com o semblante perdido. Sem responder à pergunta estampada nos olhos âmbar, a moça desabotoou rapidamente o casaco de Hestia. A blusa branca que a detetive usava por baixo estava manchada de sangue e dois buracos feitos à bala destacavam-se: um junto ao ombro e outro na barriga. O sangue estava coagulado e não havia hemorragia - as águas geladas do Tâmisa tinham impedido que Hestia perdesse muito sangue. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance...

- Temos que levá-la para o hospital. - Hermione falou, rapidamente se levantando - Ela ainda está viva, mas apenas por um fio...

- Ela está viva? - Remus perguntou num fio de voz.

- Vamos agora! - Hermione pediu, olhando para Ron.

O ruivo assentiu e, sem falar, tomou o corpo de Hestia nos braços, enquanto Hermione puxava Remus para se levantar. Não precisaram caminhar muito, o carro que os trouxera ainda estava no mesmo lugar, o motorista, que era, na verdade, um agente da Scotland Yard, morto no chão. Um filete de sangue escorria pelas têmporas dele.

Ron fez uma careta quando Hermione empurrou o corpo do motorista com o pé, fazendo Remus entrar na parte de trás do carro. Ela puxou uma manta que estava largada sobre o assento, cobrindo o detetive com ela, que ainda se encontrava em estado quase catatônico. A lua estava cheia no céu e, junto aos acontecimentos daquela noite, na mente de Remus, misturavam-se cenas de sua época em Azkaban e das torturas pelas quais passara quando fora acusado injustamente de ter traído a Scotland Yard.

- Coloque-a deitada no colo dele. - Hermione ordenou, içando-se para o lugar do motorista - Rápido, Ron, não temos muito tempo!

- Hermione, ela é pesada, sabia? Vá com calma aí...

- Se tivermos calma, ela vai morrer, seu idiota! - Mione perdeu a paciência, enfiando a chave na ignição - E o detetive Lupin está impossibilitado no instante, se você não percebeu! Se não chegarmos logo ao hospital, ele pode ter um ataque epiléptico aqui. E, aí, me diga, o que vamos fazer?

Ron terminou de colocar Hestia com cuidado dentro do carro e sentou-se junto de Hermione.

- Calma, Mione. - ele sorriu para ela - Estamos fazendo tudo o que está ao nosso alcance...

Ela olhou para ele, dando um suspiro resignado antes de ligar o carro a arrancar rapidamente. O hospital mais próximo das docas era o mesmo que, há pouco tempo atrás, Lily Potter e Susan Black tinham inaugurado com uma apresentação beneficente... O Hospital Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

O choque das espadas retiniu contra as paredes de pedra, fazendo Lyncis fechar os olhos pela terceira vez. Entretanto, até agora, não houvera o que temer. Pettigrew era excelente espadachim, mas Harry aprendera a duelar com James e Sirius. O moreno não perdera a calma por um instante sequer, mesmo quando a espada de seu adversário chegara perto o suficiente de machucá-lo, conseguindo tão somente rasgar alguns pedaços do casaco que o rapaz usava.

Os olhos verdes de Harry relancearam brevemente sobre ela e ele respirou fundo. Estavam perdendo tempo demais ali. Tinha que acabar de uma vez por todas com Pettigrew antes que ele se decidisse a abandonar as maneiras corteses dos duelos de cavalheiros e quisesse resolver tudo com dois tiros de sua pistola.

Peter, por sua vez, sentia-se agora um tanto esgotado. Pensara que seria fácil desembaraçar-se dos filhos dos antigos companheiros, mas Harry Potter estava se provando ser um adversário mais temível do que ele imaginara. Especialmente porque Peter ainda estava cansado pelos acontecimentos daquela noite. Poucas horas antes, tinha matado Severus, e o casal Lupin. E depois, tivera que voltar correndo para a taverna, a fim de preparar sua armadilha. E agora...

Bem, talvez fosse hora de esquecer as boas maneiras. Os dois lutavam apenas com uma mão à espada; a outra se encontrava às suas costas, como mandava o formalismo dos duelos. Peter escapou de mais uma estocada de Harry, tateando as costas por debaixo da casaca suja até encontrar o cano da arma que usara mais cedo, já devidamente recarregada.

- Muito bem, meu menino... - ele sorriu, afastando-se de leve, abaixando a guarda - Provou-se ser um herdeiro digno do sue pai... Quando eu vir-lo, antes de matá-lo, providenciarei para que saiba e se orgulhe do filho que teve.

Com essas palavras e um sorriso perverso, Peter tirou a arma das costas. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse apontá-la para Harry, um tiro soou. Peter sentiu sua mão arder e soltou a pistola, que caiu pesadamente no chão. Uma nuvem de fumaça estava agora entre ele e os dois jovens. Provavelmente tinham usado uma das antigas armas que estavam nas paredes. O cheiro de pólvora inundava o pequeno corredor.

Ele olhou para a mão esquerda. Havia um risco de sangue na pele enrugada. Fora por muito pouco que a bala não varara sua mão. Deveria agradecer o fato de a filha de Sirius não ter uma boa mira, porque certamente fora ela quem atirara.

Entretanto, agora ele estava em desvantagem. Talvez, como ele, os dois não pudessem vê-lo. Mas, seja como for, eram dois contra um, e eles estavam armados também. O melhor a fazer era fugir dali e deixar para, no próximo encontro, matá-los.

- Muito bem, meus pequenos... - ele disse em voz alta - Vocês ganharam a liberdade. Aproveitem-na bem... Eu vou dar uma olhada agora em suas queridas mãezinhas... Talvez eu as faça pagar pelo sangue que vocês acabaram de me fazer derramar, o que acham?

- Maldito! - a voz de Lyncis soou em meio à fumaça e outro tiro soou. Desta vez, a bala zuniu junto a sua orelha. Fora por muito pouco que ela não levara um pedaço dele.

Peter ouviu a voz do rapaz intercalar-se com os palavrões da moça e, sem esperar para ver o que eles pretendiam, rapidamente deixou o corredor, subindo as escadarias. Encostando-se à parede, com a respiração pesada, ele esperou ouvir algum ruído dos passos de James e Sirius. No entanto, a taverna estava agora em completo silêncio. Mesmo os tiros lá fora tinham cessado.

Sem esperar mais, ele voltou-se rapidamente para um dos corredores ao fundo da taverna, tirando do bolso uma pesada chave de ferro para, com ela, abrir as portas do pequeno aposento onde Lily e Susan estavam presas. E, sob a parca luz que entrava pela única janela do cômodo, no alto da parede oposto à porta, ele sentiu-se cambalear para trás.

Não havia _ninguém_ ali. O que acontecera? Teriam James e Sirius encontrado as mulheres? Ou Klaus as retirara dali, colocando-as em local mais propício para esperar a hora em que se enfrentaria com os dois valetes?

Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso. Não estava nos planos tirar Lily e Susan dali. Alguma coisa acontecera. Alguma coisa muito errada acontecera. Foi quando ele percebeu a burrada que tinham feito. Lily conhecia aquela taverna tão bem quanto James. Eles a tinham usado para seus encontros e para vigiar as reuniões dos Valetes à época de Riddle. Tinham sido tolos demais...

Rapidamente, ele fechou a porta com estrondo, correndo pelas escadarias que levavam ao piso superior sem se importar com o barulho. Precisava avisar a eles, precisava...

Peter irrompeu na saleta onde Klaus, Lúcio e Lascelles esperavam, ansiosos. Eles não sabiam do que estava acontecendo lá fora, não sabiam por que os tiros tinham cessado... Estavam esperando informações... De repente, todos os planos que tinham feito contra os valetes estavam se voltando contra eles.

- As mulheres... - ele falou, sem esperar para recobrar o fôlego, caindo de joelhos aos pés de Klaus - As duas... Elas não estão lá embaixo... Fugiram...

Os olhos dos outros homens se estreitaram e Lascelles levantou-se, deixando o aposento rapidamente para verificar a veracidade daquelas palavras. Klaus, por sua vez, perdeu completamente a calma e, chutando Peter no estômago, tirou a arma do coldre, engatilhando-a e apontando para o outro homem.

- Como assim elas fugiram! - ele perguntou, com a voz carregada de ódio.

- Lady Potter conhecia a taverna. - Peter gaguejou em justificativa - James e ela costumavam se encontrar aqui... Ela deve ter conseguido fugir por uma das passagens...

Klaus rangeu os dentes, apertando o gatilho de sua pistola. Peter gritou de dor, levando a mão até a barriga, sangrando abundantemente.

- Deixe-o sangrar até morrer. - Klaus avisou a Lúcio, passando por cima de Peter, que agora se contorcia no chão.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? - Lúcio perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Eles não sabem que as mulheres fugiram. Vamos continuar com o plano original. E, quando nossos convidados chegarem... - Klaus apenas sorriu, deixando a ameaça no ar.

* * *

**E eu matei o Peter! VIVA! EU SOU UMA PESSOA FELIZ!**

**Adoro esse capítulo. Mas o próximo não será um capítulo muito feliz... E vocês terão notícias de Lily e Susan.**

**Vamos lá aos agradecimentos... Helena Black, Mirtes (tenho que responder seu e-mail, mas estou meio sem tempo...), Bebely Black, Moony Ju, Flávia, LMP3, Lisa Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, gaby-fdj-blak, Eowin Symbelmine, Bia Black, Belle Lolly (não, eu não li esse livro... estou esparando o natal para ler as intermitências da morte... Saramago!), Paty Felton e todos que continuam lendo! Estamos na reta final da história!**

**Vou indo, vou indo... Ainda tenho que estudar...**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	17. Tomando ar

**Capítulo 17: Tomando ar**

* * *

Não tinha idéia de quantos metros já ultrapassara naquele mergulho desesperado. O ar já quase lhe faltava, os olhos ardiam em contato com a água suja da galeria e seus movimentos a cada momento tornavam-se mais incertos e descoordenados. Lily sabia que só tinha mais alguns instantes antes de perder a consciência. Lutava com todas as forças contra a vontade de parar e deixar seu corpo afundar naquele poço sem fundo. Precisava continuar... Precisava tentar, precisava...

A lembrança de seu pai, forçando-a a atirar nele para que ela pudesse sobreviver martelava sua mente, como uma ordem para que não deixasse de lutar. Ele dera sua vida pela dela. Seu pai, seu avô, a mãe, James, Harry...

Ela forçou-se a subir um pouco mais, sentindo uma leve correnteza que a arrastava para trás. Seu peito ardia com a necessidade de respirar. Todo o seu corpo estava agora dolorido. Era insanidade continuar com aquilo. Mas não havia tempo suficiente para voltar para junto de Susan. Ela morreria ali...

Foi quando ela bateu com a cabeça contra a parede no alto da galeria. Sem pensar duas vezes, girou o corpo, pressionando o rosto contra a pedra, soltando afinal o pouco fôlego que lhe restava.

De primeira, sentiu a água invadir-lhe a boca, o nariz, fazendo com que ela engasgasse. Lily tossiu e, sem apoio junto à parede, seu corpo voltou a mergulhar pesadamente. Com suas últimas forças, ela deu um impulso, voltando a encostar o nariz na pedra. E, dessa vez, sentiu uma golfada de ar preencher-lhe os pulmões. Havia um bolsão de ar entre a água e a parede.

Lily sentiu os olhos arderem novamente, dessa vez não pela água, mas pelas lágrimas que lhe escapavam. Estava salva. Ela e Susan estavam salvas! E tinham escapado de Wenticht!

Por alguns longos minutos, ela apenas respirou pesadamente, engolindo um pouco de água no processo, enquanto tentava manter o corpo boiando placidamente sobre as águas. Finalmente, quando pensou que era o suficiente, ela voltou a girar o corpo, mergulhando com redobrada energia. Repetiu o processo de respirar junto à parede ainda três vezes antes de perceber que a água clareava à sua volta.

Mais alguns metros e, finalmente, ela divisou a saída da galeria. Impulsionou o corpo para cima, sentindo o ar gelado tocar-lhe a face e, sozinha, começou a rir de felicidade. Ali a passagem se mantivera intocada e, mesmo sob a penumbra do salão de pedra, ela pode divisar as escadas que subiam, subiam para a liberdade, para os braços de James... Para a sede dos Valetes de Copas.

Por alguns instantes, ela manteve-se em pé dentro d'água, de olhos fechados, sorvendo o ar longamente. Aos poucos, seus membros se relaxaram o suficiente para que ela se dispusesse a voltar e fazer Susan acompanhá-la. Agora que atravessara a galeria, sentia um pouco de medo que não conseguisse fazer o trajeto de volta. Mas não podia deixar a amiga para trás.

Assim, respirando fundo, Lily voltou a mergulhar, desaparecendo em meio às águas escuras.

* * *

Hermione enfiou o pé no freio com força, fazendo o carro derrapar de leve, batendo na ambulância que estava estacionada à sua frente. Ron, ao lado dela, estava quase esverdeado, os olhos claros arregalados de terror.

- Mione, por favor, da próxima vez, não invente de dirigir, ou quem vai acabar tendo que parar no hospital sou eu.

Ela respondeu com um olhar torto, saltando do carro no exato instante em que dois enfermeiros e um médico aproximavam-se para perguntar o que diabos significava todo aquele escarcéu. Hermione não esperou que eles começassem a ralhar por conta da ambulância, abrindo a porta detrás do carro.

- A detetive Lupin foi baleada no cais agora há pouco. - ela respirou fundo, encarando o primeiro enfermeiro - O que está esperando para arranjar uma maca! O chefe da Scotland Yard também está aqui!

Rapidamente os enfermeiros correram para dentro do hospital, enquanto o médico aproximava-se do carro, olhando para Hestia, empalidecendo à medida que tomava consciência dos ferimentos da mulher.

- Deus do céu... Vamos logo com isso! - ele gritou, ao que os enfermeiros rapidamente apareceram com a maca, atropelando os poucos pacientes e passantes que estavam à porta do hospital.

Hestia foi colocada com cuidado sobre a maca e, enquanto os enfermeiros corriam de volta com ela para dentro do hospital, Hermione e Ron ajudavam Remus a descer. O detetive estava sujo de sangue e seus olhos claros ainda se encontravam vidrados. No rosto, muito pálido, Hermione conseguia distinguir até mesmo as pequenas veias azuis dele.

- O que vamos fazer com ele, Mione? - Ron perguntou, concentrando sua atenção na moça.

- Vamos levá-lo para dentro, arranjar uma xícara de café bem forte. E, talvez, pedir a uma das enfermeiras que o ajude com um banho. - ela voltou-se para Remus, que se equilibrava precariamente junto ao carro - Detetive Lupin, o senhor está consciente?

Os olhos dele focaram-se no rosto dela e ele respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

- Vamos ver esse seu café. - ele respondeu com a voz rouca, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dela - Não há nada que possamos fazer por agora, não é mesmo? Mas vai acabar tudo bem. Eu sei que vai...

Ela piscou os olhos, sentindo uma leve ardência neles. O que poderia dizer a ele? Que esperanças poderia dar a ele? Aparentemente, Hestia não tivera nenhuma hemorragia, mas eles não sabiam como estavam os órgãos internos da mulher. E um dos tiros perfurara o corpo dela junto ao baço... Se isso se confirmasse, não haveria mais o que fazer.

- Sim, Lupin. - ela respondeu com a voz doce, começando a guiá-lo para dentro do hospital - Vai acabar tudo bem...

* * *

Tiersen, o camareiro pessoal de James e Sirius nos Valetes, estava sentado na ante-sala do escritório dos dois homens, tentando sintonizar o rádio de longa distância.

- Droga, Davies! - ele praguejou baixinho, ouvindo apenas o chiado irritante que indicava que o rádio estava fora de ar - O que está acontecendo aí?

Ele olhou para o relógio de parede. Passava das duas da madrugada. Eles teriam conseguido entrar na Taverna? Os planos feito algumas horas atrás teriam dado certo?

Com um suspiro resignado, o homem abaixou a cabeça, deixando-se envolver pelo quase silêncio da sala, quebrado apenas pela chiadeira do rádio. estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu batidas fortes ecoarem pelas paredes.

Com um pulo, Tiersen dirigiu-se para a porta, mas não havia ninguém lá fora. As batidas repetiram-se, pesadas e, com certa surpresa, ele percebeu que elas vinham do chão. Abaixando-se, ele procurou o local exato das batidas. A mesa sobre a qual o rádio se encontrava balançou-se quando novas batidas ecoaram e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele a empurrou para o lado, despregando o tapete do chão, de modo a revelar um velho alçapão.

- Quem está aí? - ele perguntou, ajoelhando-se junto ao cadeado do alçapão.

- Tiersen? - uma voz feminina soou abafada - Tiersen, é Lily! Lily Potter! Abra o alçapão, pelo amor de Deus!

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se ao reconhecer a voz da mulher de James. Mas como abriria o cadeado? Ele não tinha uma chave... Seus olhos relancearam pela sala, fixando-se sobre um par de grossos candelabros dourados. Tiersen levantou-se, correndo até o candelabro, experimentando o peso dele, antes de voltar a se ajoelhar junto ao alçapão.

- Lady Potter, por favor, se afaste. Há um cadeado no alçapão, eu vou ter que quebrá-lo.

Um murmúrio de aceitação ecoou e ele ouviu passos abafados distanciarem-se. Com força, ela golpeou o cadeado uma, duas, três vezes, até o metal saltar para longe. Tirando os restos do cadeado, ele puxou a porta do alçapão, revelando uma passagem escura. Lily e Susan voltaram a galgar os degraus, parando diante do rapaz apenas com suas anáguas e roupas de baixo, completamente molhadas.

- Onde estão James e Sirius? - Lily perguntou, com a voz entrecortada.

Tiersen correu até um armário da sala, tirando dele dois pesados mantos, entregando-os para as mulheres. Susan aceitou com um sorriso de agradecimento, mas Lily continuou encarando-o com firmeza, esperando uma resposta.

- Sir Potter e Sir Black foram atrás das senhoras... Na taverna... Eles foram desafiar seus seqüestradores e...

Lily voltou-se para a porta com renovada energia e disposição, como se estivesse pronta para bater armas contra Wenticht. Entretanto, antes que pudesse deixar a sala, sob o olhar espantado de Susan e Tiersen, a ruiva sentiu o mundo rodar sob seus pés e, empalidecendo, desabou inconsciente no chão.

* * *

Hermione ouviu gritos soarem na entrada do hospital e virou-se, mordida, pronta para passar uma repreensão em quem quer que estivesse ali.

- Ei, isso aqui é um hospital! Tem que se fazer silêncio! Será que não há mais respeito por aqui?

Um rapaz um pouco mais velho que ela olhou-a com certo desprezo, mas, sem responder, parou um enfermeiro que estava para entrar na sala de cirurgia onde Hestia estava sendo operada. O enfermeiro ouviu-o com atenção e logo sumiu com ele para a entrada do hospital. Ron, sentado junto a Remus observou a moça caminhar decidida atrás dos dois homens. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse começar a ralhar, o ruivo percebeu que ela cambaleava para trás e, de um salto, aproximou-se dela, segurando-a.

- Mione, o quê...

- Remus! - a voz de Susan ecoou no corredor vazio e ela correu para junto do homem, segurando firmemente a capa ao redor do corpo.

- Susan? O quê... Onde estão os outros? - Remus que, embora mantivesse a expressão cansada no rosto, saíra de sua letargia, estendeu as mãos para a morena.

- Nós fugimos, não temos notícias deles. Tiersen apenas disse que eles foram para a taverna. - ela deu as costas a ele, observando Lily entrar carregada nos braços do enfermeiro.

Hermione e Ron aproximaram-se.

- Lady Potter está bem? - a moça perguntou, parando ao lado de Susan.

Susan estreitou os olhos de leve, reconhecendo os dois jovens.

- Ainda não sabemos, não foi uma noite fácil... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E onde estão Harry e Lyncis?

Os dois entreolharam-se enquanto Remus se levantava, depositando uma mão sobre o ombro de Susan.

- Eles também seguiram com James e Sirius. Para salvarem vocês.

- Eles o quê! Deus do céu, permita que isso não termine mal... - Susan respirou fundo, notando as roupas sujas de sangue dos três - O que aconteceu afinal?

- Hestia está na sala de cirurgia. - Remus respondeu simplesmente - Fomos pegos em uma armadilha.

* * *

Ele retirou as luvas encharcadas de sangue, jogando-as na pequena lixeira ao lado do balcão da pia, lavando as mãos rapidamente. Embora amasse sua profissão, era em momentos como aquele que ele se perguntava por que seguira a carreira de médico. Sentia-se o mais feliz dos mortais quando saía daquela sala para dizer que tudo correra bem. Mas quando o pior acontecia...

Dilys Derwent era um dos médicos mais antigos de Londres, amigo pessoal dos Evans e diretor do Hospital Albus Dumbledore. Naquela noite, às vésperas do Natal, ele era o único médico titular de plantão, juntamente com três jovens estudantes de medicina. Após o jantar, no refeitório comum, ele se retirara par seu escritório a fim de descansar um pouco.

Era pouco provável que fosse chamado - aqueles eram dias relativamente calmos por conta da proximidade dos feriados, quando todos viajavam para lugares mais quentes e aconchegantes que a velha capital inglesa. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, pouco antes da meia noite, um dos estudantes irrompera em seu escritório extremamente pálido, avisando que uma paciente baleada acabara de chegar.

Dilys não demorou a preparar tudo para receber Hestia Lupin em sua sala de cirurgia. Ele conhecia a mulher, ela já estivera ali algumas vezes com Lily e Susan, amigas e beneméritas protetoras do hospital. Embora cansado, ele tomou todas as providências que estavam ao seu alcance para salvar a vida da detetive. Durante duas horas de cirurgia, tentou de todas as maneiras aplacar a hemorragia interna que Hermione previra mais cedo. Duas balas estavam alojadas em lugares de menor risco, mas uma terceira realmente perfurara o baço.

Ele lutara para manter a mulher viva, mas o coração dela parara de bater, exausto pelo esforço de bombear sangue, aumentando a hemorragia. Por três vezes, os enfermeiros tentaram reanimá-la com choques no peito. Todas as tentativas empreendidas por eles, entretanto, foram em vão.

Hestia Lupin estava morta.

E agora, ali estava Dilys, tomando coragem para deixar a sala de cirurgia e avisar a Remus Lupin do destino de sua esposa. Entretanto, antes que tivesse que enfrentar a situação, um outro enfermeiro aproximou-se dele.

- Doutor Derwent, temos outra paciente para o senhor.

- Mais uma baleada? O que andam fazendo em Londres hoje?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça.

- Lady Potter acaba de chegar. Ela está muito fraca e gelada. O camareiro que a trouxe pediu que a examinassem com urgência. As enfermeiras estão fazendo alguns exames agora. Nós a levamos para sua enfermaria particular.

- O que aconteceu com Lily? - Dilys perguntou, deixando a sala impetuosamente por uma porta lateral, subindo as escadarias para seu escritório, que dava acesso para uma pequena enfermaria, onde três mulheres cuidavam de outra, que estava deitada na maca - O que aconteceu com ela?

- Apenas uma fraqueza, senhor. - a enfermeira-chefe respondeu, adiantando-se para ele - Aparentemente, ela passou por grandes provações nas últimas horas...

- Mandaram fazer um exame de sangue? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se de sua paciente adormecida.

Outra enfermeira aproximou-se dele, entregando uma folha de resultados com um pequeno sorriso.

- Creio que temos uma boa notícia para ela quando Lady Potter acordar.

Dilys leu os exames com cuidado, esquecendo por alguns instantes a tristeza que sentira na sala de cirurgia para alegrar-se com a perspectiva que aqueles gráficos lhe diziam. Foi com o coração ligeiramente menos constrito que ele voltou a deixar o escritório, preparando-se para enfrentar a dor que logo teria diante de si. Embora trabalhasse com a vida e a morte muitas vezes por dia, ele jamais se acostumaria com aquela situação.

Encontrou Remus sentado com Susan ajoelhada ao seu lado, e Hermione e Ron parados diante da sala de cirurgia, que ainda estava fechada. O detetive não olhou para ele, embora os outros três rapidamente tivessem se apercebido da presença do médico.

- Lily está bem, só precisa descansar. Ela e o bebê.

Susan arregalou os olhos, sorrindo, enquanto Hermione apertava a mão de Ron, que, por sua vez, se punha muito vermelho.

- E Hestia? - a morena perguntou, pondo-se em pé, mantendo uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

Dilys passou as mãos de leve sobre os cabelos grisalhos, meneando a cabeça com o semblante triste.

- Ela não resistiu. Eu sinto muito.

Remus abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma dor estranha no peito enquanto Susan apertava firmemente seu ombro. Por alguns instantes, eles ficaram em silêncio, mudos expectadores da dor do detetive. Finalmente, Remus levantou-se, retirando delicadamente a mão de Susan de se ombro, virando-se para Dilys.

- Eu posso me despedir dela? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

O médico apenas assentiu, abrindo a porta da sala onde o corpo de Hestia ainda se encontrava, deixando Remus passar, sozinho. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Remus aproximou-se da maca a passos lentos.

Hestia estava vestida com uma camisola do hospital, os ferimentos limpos e costurados. Ela quase parecia dormir, não fosse a ausência da respiração leve que ele tão bem conhecia quando a observava tarde da noite, durante suas noites de vigília e insônia, acompanhadas pelo luar. Remus sentou-se com cuidado à beira da maca, segurando a mão da esposa entre as suas. E, fechando os olhos, deixou finalmente as lágrimas correrem, tentando aliviar o peso que tinha em seu peito.

* * *

**Mais uma morte... Já se foram Snape, Pettigrew, e agora... Quem será que morre no próximo capítulo? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Mas, pelo menos, uma notícia boa, não? Já que o James queria tanto atingir o ápice da carreira de um pai (ou seja, queria trocar fraldas sujas, dar banhinho, essas coisinhas fofas que a gente faz com criança pequena...), vamos dar a ele o que ele queria! Presente de natal da Silver para os Potter! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Hum... Isso é, se James sobreviver a minha sanha assassina de final de ano... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Ok, pessoal, estamos chegando à reta final da história... Vamos comentar, me deixar feliz, que assim eu escrevo logo. A última cena já está pronta, mas tem uma parte faltando que eu não estou encontrando inspiração para começar... Assim, se vocês comentarem, vocês me deixam feliz, e se vocês me deixam feliz, eu arranjo inspiração. É uma troca justa, não?**

**Vamos então aos agradecimentos... Gaby-fdj-Black, LMP3, That Potter, BelleLolly, Tete Chan, Bia Black, Helena Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Paty Felton, Julia, Gween Black, Lily Dani Potter, Gabi C. Lupin, Carol Previtalli, Eowin Symbelmine, Jully, Nany Potter e todos que continuam me surportando...**

**Estão babando? Vou adiantar um segredo para vocês... Há mais uma morte no próximo capítulo. Hehe... Uma morte muito importante... Para agradar a gregos e troianos... E o título do capítulo é "Um tiro no escuro". E aí, o que vocês arriscam?**

**¬¬**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	18. Um tiro no escuro

**Capítulo 18: Um tiro no escuro**

* * *

Sirius afastou-se da cratera no chão com certa relutância. Não queria deixar Lyncis sozinha, não queria arriscar a filha como arriscara a esposa. James o segurou pelo ombro, com um meio sorriso.

- Eles estarão bem. Precisamos continuar.

O outro assentiu, engatilhando mais uma vez a pistola, ato seguido por James. Os dois se esgueiraram pelas sombras, mas pararam ao ouvir o som de espadas retinindo. Foi a vez de James sentir-se tentado a voltar, mas, da mesma maneira que o amigo fizera com ele, Sirius colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, meneando a cabeça silenciosamente.

Os dois subiram as escadarias, ouvindo lá fora sirenes de carros de polícia e uma grande confusão. Mais tiros soaram antes de cair um completo silêncio sobre a taverna abandonada. Com passos leves, quase felinos, eles chegaram afinal ao andar superior do prédio, onde, certamente encontrariam aquilo que procuravam.

James ia na frente e, com o cano da arma, empurrava as portas de madeira, que rangiam tristemente ao longo dos corredores escuros. Por sorte, o vento frio que soprava pelas janelas quebradas fazia quase todas as portas rangerem. O barulho que eles faziam não serviria para alertar seus inimigos de sua chegada.

Nesse instante, passos apressados ecoaram nas sombras pouco atrás deles. James puxou Sirius para dentro de uma das salas vazias, observando Pettigrew passar por eles com a face transtornada, sumindo no fim do corredor. Pouco depois, Lascelles apareceu no umbral, descendo as escadarias rapidamente. Assim que o motorista passou, pé ante pé, os dois valetes seguiram o caminho que Peter fizera, parando de chofre ao ouvir um tiro ressoar contra as paredes de madeira. E, no instante seguinte, a porta por onde Peter passara escancarar-se, revelando as silhuetas de Klaus Wenticht e Lúcio Malfoy.

Os quatro se encararam com certa surpresa, mas, em seguida, Wenticht e Malfoy sacaram suas armas, abrindo fogo contra os recém-chegados. James e Sirius protegeram-se junto de um pesado móvel de madeira, escapando por pouco dos tiros, ao mesmo tempo em que também miravam contra seus inimigos.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, Harry e Lyncis corriam, orientados pelos sons de batalha quando a morena caiu de joelhos com um grito de dor. Harry virou-se para ela, percebendo imediatamente as vestes dela empapando-se de sangue.

- Lyn, o quê...

Ela o empurrou para o chão, caindo por cima dele. Harry sentiu uma bala zunir junto a sua orelha e, virando-se para frente, reconheceu Lascelles. O rapaz tinha descido as escadas silenciosamente para verificar a veracidade das palavras de Peter e, quando voltava pelo corredor, encontrou os dois jovens em seu caminho. Lascelles estava com uma pistola prateada, com um silenciador acoplado ao cano. Sem esperar, o moreno levantou-se, puxando Lyncis com ele na direção das escadas.

Mais dois tiros zuniram, extremamente próximos deles. Lyn mordia os lábios, tentando não se abater pela bala que queimava, alojada em sua coxa. Do lado de fora, o sol pálido começava a surgir no horizonte, iluminando aos poucos as velhas paredes da taverna. No fim do corredor, Harry percebeu o pai e Sirius brigando com dois homens que ele não conhecia.

Por cerca de quinze minutos, Klaus e James tinham trocado tiros, descarregando suas pistolas até não lhes sobrar nenhuma bala. A mesma coisa acontecera entre Sirius e Lúcio e agora os dois pares batiam-se em duelo de espadas. Lascelles largou sua pistola no chão, desembainhando uma espada também, ao que Harry empurrou a amiga de leve contra uma parede, começando a lutar contra o motorista que seqüestrara sua mãe.

James e Klaus estavam quase em pé de igualdade. As espadas retiniam, escarniçadas, e eles respiravam pesadamente, sem desviar os olhos do outro por um instante sequer. Finalmente, por breves instantes, o loiro abaixou a guarda, permitindo que James não apenas avançasse com a espada como também desferisse um soco contra o rosto do ex-tenente nazista.

- Onde elas estão? - James perguntou, enquanto Klaus se esquivava de mais um soco - Onde estão Lily e Susan?

O outro sorriu maliciosamente, estreitando os olhos. Mesmo que não quisesse admiti-lo, James lhe era superior em um embate corpo a corpo. Era hora, então, de irritar o valete. Se conseguisse fazê-lo se desesperar, se conseguisse fazê-lo perder a cabeça... A batalha então estaria ganha.

- Eu a possuí antes de matá-la, Potter. - Klaus sussurrou, o sorriso afetado, os olhos azuis brilhantes de ódio - Ela foi minha pouco antes de ter o adorável pescoço quebrado pelas minhas próprias mãos.

James sentiu o coração despencar ao ouvir essas palavras. Lily... Sua Lily... Morta... Ele não podia, não queria imaginar... As palavras tiveram o efeito exato que o loiro pretendia. A fúria brilhou nos olhos de avelã de James, enquanto Klaus continuava a provocá-lo.

- Ela está morta, Potter! Morta, e você não pode fazer absolutamente nada para me impedir!

Entretanto, o plano de Klaus não funcionou da maneira exata que ele pretendia. Em vez de seus golpes de James tornarem-se mais incertos, dominados pela raiva, eles foram se tornando cada vez mais precisos. E, enquanto James adquiria cada vez mais vantagem, dominado pelo ódio e pelo desejo quase inconsciente de vingança, Sirius era derrubado por Lúcio com um tiro no pé, de uma segunda arma que o loiro mantivera, até o momento, escondida nas costas.

- Seu maldito! - Sirius berrou, afastando-se rapidamente de um segundo tiro - Está jogando sujo de novo, Malfoy!

- Eu não sou você, Black. - Lúcio sorriu, engatilhando a arma mais uma vez - Isso não é um embate de cavalheiros. Não há regras aqui.

Antes que Sirius pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Lúcio afastou-se dele, fazendo mira em Harry, que estava a ponto de acabar com Lascelles. Lyn apertou os olhos com força, a cabeça girando com a dor. Entretanto, antes que qualquer outra pessoa, ela percebeu o objetivo do pai de Draco. Respirando fundo, ela tentou se levantar. Precisava impedi-lo, precisava...

- HARRY!

Lyn se precipitou sobre o amigo, empurrando-o para o chão, soltando um grito abafado ao sentir novamente uma dor lancinante um pouco abaixo do peito. Caindo de joelhos, ela pressionou com a mão o lugar onde a bala lhe acertara.

Os sons se confundiam dentro de sua cabeça quando ela abaixou os olhos. Afastando a mão do ferimento, ela viu o sangue empapando-lhe a roupa. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma dor insana ao fazê-lo. Aos poucos, sua visão escureceu.

Lyncis Black mergulhou então na mais profunda e completa inconsciência.

* * *

**Eu matei a Lyn? O.o Era desse final que eu estava falando? Agora o Harry pode ficar com a Ginny sem nenhum obstáculo. E o Draco fica sozinho. Agradei a gregos e troianos. Ou não agradei a ninguém.**

**- risadas sádicas de uma escritora maníaca assassina –**

**O próximo é o último capítulo. Chamar-se-á "Estrela cadente". O que será que acontece nele? Bem, pelo nome, eu arriscaria dizer que é sobre a queda de uma estrela. Ou sobre o enterro de uma estrela. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Sim, sim, eu sei que estou sendo fantasticamente perversa neste capítulo e nestas n/as... Mas está sendo preciso. Eu também não acredito no que estou fazendo e estou tentando rir para não voltar atrás e apagar todo o capítulo e recomeçá-lo sob melhores auspícios... Ou talvez eu ainda tenha uma ou duas cartas na manga...**

**Entretanto, os fatos desse capítulo foram necessários para o desenlace da história. Vocês vão entender no próximo... Vão compreender o que levou a Silver a matar uma de suas personagens mais queridas. Afinal, eu matei a Su em Hades. Preciso matar alguém de quilate igual ou superior em NdJ. A sorteada foi a Lyn...**

**Eu estava planejando tudo isso desde o início, mas confesso que foi difícil. Vocês viram um trecho dessa cena em um dos trailers. Sim, ela já estava pronta na minha cabecinha doente há muito tempo. Assim como o último capítulo, que já está pronto e vem semana que vem.**

**Depois dessa, creio eu que vou receber muitas ameaças de morte. Mas, o que fazer, não? – mais risadas sádicas – Vocês me entendem, não?**

**Ok, eu vou indo. Antes que alguém tente explodir minha cabeça através da força do pensamento. Esperem até semana que vem, talvez tenhamos ainda algumas surpresas.**

**Beijos a todos que estão desesperados com o que acabei de fazer. Agradecimentos especiais a Flávia Fernandes, Gaby-fdj-black, BelleLolly, Eowin Symbelmine, Helena Black, Carol Previtalli, Washed Soul, Bia Black, Luci E. Potter, Lele Potter Black, Nany Potter, Andy Black, Lisa Black, Dre, Natalia Lima, Bruna Martins, Thalita, Ana, Mirtes e para os que estão rindo sadicamente comigo.**

**Devo dizer que o número de reviews do último capítulo bateu recordes. Estou espantada. Será que esse capítulo consegue bater o recorde dele? Vejamos, vejamos... Escrevam para mim que eu escrevo pra vocês, não se esqueçam. Trata-se, por sinal, de uma troca bastante justa. Aliás, há outro recado feliz para vocês...**

**Cliquem lá em cima no link Silverghost para entrar no meu profile e divertir-se com alguns presentinhos que deixei para vocês. Além de capaz, dolls e histórias originais, de agora em diante eu vou postar sempre por lá, como um diário de escrita. Vocês vão saber pelo profile quando estréia fic nova, quando tem capítulo novo, se estou ou não acabando de escrever, etc, etc, etc... Além de poderem enviar mensagens diretamente para mim graças a mais um dos maravilhosos recursos do FF. Infelizmente, só pessoas cadastradas podem escrever, mas já é alguma coisa, não?**

**Beijinhos, turma! E até terça-feira com o último (sim, ja é o último) capítulo de O Nome do Jogo!**

**Silverghost.**


	19. Estrela cadente

**Capítulo 19: Estrela cadente**

* * *

James fechou cuidadosamente a porta da enfermaria atrás de si. O quarto estava silencioso e as cortinas ao redor da cama, fechadas. Lily certamente ainda estava dormindo, sedada, como lhe explicara o doutor Derwent.

Com cuidado, ele se aproximou, sentindo o coração bater descompassado. Lily estava viva. Sua Lily... Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, ela estava bem. Assim como Susan. Ele suspirou, afastando as cortinas de leve. Entretanto, ainda havia Lyncis...

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, quando abriu o dossel, encontrou a cama vazia. No mesmo instante, um par de mãos macias cobriu seus olhos e ele sentiu um peso conhecido sobre seu ombro.

- Adivinha quem é? - ela perguntou com a voz quase num sussurro, bem próxima ao ouvido dele.

James sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar quando ela se encostou às costas dele.

- Hum... Você pode me dar uma pista? - ele perguntou, sorrindo - Faz muito tempo que eu não ouço essa voz...

- Já esqueceu de mim, querido? - ela perguntou, afastando-se.

O moreno se virou, encarando os olhos brilhantes de Lily, que respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

- Eu jamais esqueceria de você. - ele confessou, aproximando-se.

Ela deu um passo para trás, deixando o rosto sério.

- Tiersen tinha me dito que vocês estavam na taverna. Estão todos bem?

Arrepiando os cabelos de leve, ele sentou-se na cadeira próxima a cama, encarando-a com certa tristeza.

- Sirius levou um tiro no pé, mas já está devidamente medicado. Harry levou alguns arranhões, nada muito preocupante. - ele apressou-se a acrescentar ao ver os olhos dela se estreitarem -Wenticht e Malfoy estão mortos, Lascelles foi preso. Mas Hestia está morta. Quando chegamos ao hospital, encontramos os amigos de Harry e eles nos contaram o que aconteceu. Remus está trancado numa das salas de cirurgia com ela.

Lily mordeu os lábios, aproximando-se dele, os olhos marejados.

- E Lyncis, James? Eles disseram que ela também tinha ido com vocês... O que aconteceu com ela?

Ele abaixou os olhos ao lembrar-se do grito do amigo quando a filha caíra desacordada no chão. Nunca vira Sirius tão furioso. Malfoy não tivera tempo sequer de prever o golpe que quebrara seu pescoço. Mas o pior fora chegar ao hospital e encarar Susan logo na entrada, pálida como a morte ao ver Lyncis se esvaindo em sangue. Embora os olhos negros denunciassem toda a dor que ela sentia, Susan não se deixara abalar e seguira com a jovem para a sala de cirurgia.

E, enquanto Lyn era operada, uma das enfermeira lhe trazia um recado do diretor do hospital, avisando que Lily estava na enfermaria ao lado do escritório dele e que, embora muito fraca, estava bem. Ele não pode se impedir de sentir-se extremamente feliz, apesar de todas as circunstâncias. Mas ele teria preferido não ter que dizer aquilo para ela. Ela já estava sofrendo por causa de Hestia. Por que dizer que a filha de sua melhor amiga estava correndo risco de vida?

- James? - ela apertou o ombro dele, fazendo-o levantar os olhos para ela.

- Ela vai ficar bem. - ele forçou um sorriso - Na idade deles, eu já tinha enfrentado coisa pior.

- Como, por exemplo... - ela questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

- Você, por exemplo. - ele respondeu, puxando-a de modo a fazer com que ela caísse sentada em seu colo.

Lily sorriu inocentemente.

- Eu não sou tão má... - ela murmurou, encarando-o.

James roçou os lábios dela com os seus.

- Não, nem um pouco...

Ela sentiu ele estreitá-la pela cintura com carinho. Entretanto, Lily podia sentir, havia alguma coisa que ele estava escondendo dela. Ela afastou-se dele, fixando as orbes esmeraldas nos olhos dele.

- Agora, fale a verdade. O que aconteceu na taverna?

- Você deveria estar descansando. - ele tentou desconversar, desviando os olhos novamente.

A ruiva segurou-o pelo queixo, forçando-o a olhar para ele.

- A verdade, James.Ele respirou fundo.

- Muito bem. Como queira então.

* * *

Sirius sentiu as mãos delicadas dela tocarem os curativos em seu pé, deslizando por sua perna à medida em que ela se aproximava dele. Susan lhe deu um sorriso cansado, sentando-se na beirada da maca. 

- Como ela está? - ele perguntou, rouco, observando-a com ansiedade.

Susan ajeitou os travesseiros às costas dele, de modo a não encará-lo. Ele, entretanto, segurou-a firmemente pelos pulsos, respirando fundo ao perceber que os olhos dela estavam lacrimejando.

- Su... - ele chamou em voz baixa, como se estivesse perdido.

Ela mordeu os lábios, engolindo um soluço ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava nos braços do marido. Sirius a abraçou apertado, tentando passar algum conforto para ela ao mesmo tempo em que achava algum conforto para si.

- O tiro atingiu o pulmão. - ela respondeu com a voz entrecortada - Conseguiram extrair a bala, mas ela continua inconsciente. Eles disseram que há uma chance se ela reagir bem aos antibióticos. O Doutor Derwent pediu permissão para usar uma combinação particularmente forte com ela, visto que é uma substância nova e ainda não foi devidamente testada... Se não houver nenhuma infecção, talvez haja uma chance e...

- É o suficiente, Su. - ele a interrompeu baixinho, acariciando os cabelos negros dela ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava de leve na fronte - Não precisa dizer mais nada. Só fica aqui comigo, certo? Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela assentiu e ele a trouxe mais para perto, sem deixar de abraçá-la.

- Órion já sabe de alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, após alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Harry encarregou-se de conversar com ele. Ele queria ficar aqui, mas James mandou-o para casa com os amigos.

Sirius assentiu, fechando os olhos. Ele só esperava que tudo aquilo terminasse o mais breve possível. E que terminasse bem. Para todos.

* * *

Draco estava sentado à mesa de jantar junto com Órion. Depois que Lyncis tinha partido com os outros, o garoto o libertara e se pusera a conversar com ele, divertindo-se imensamente ao descobrir que ambos eram primos. Os dois tinham passado quase toda a noite ali, esperando notícias, e o loiro surpreendera-se ao perceber o quão agradável e parecido o menino era com a irmã. Nunca tivera paciência para perder seu tempo com crianças. Entretanto, Órion tinha conquistado em menos de duas horas seu respeito e lealdade. 

O dia amanhecera nublado, e as ruas de Londres estavam agora cobertas de neve. Era véspera de Natal.

- Você acha que eles ainda vão demorar muito? - Órion perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, os dois ouviram o som de um carro brecando violentamente junto ao portão. Órion foi o primeiro a se levantar, correndo para a porta ao mesmo tempo em que Irma aparecia no corredor. Draco levantou-se, encarando a porta com curiosidade no exato instante em que três pessoas passavam por ela.

Hermione foi a primeira a vê-lo e arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para trás. Ron a segurou antes que ela fosse ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se voltava para ele. Os olhos verdes do rapaz brilharam com fúria e, antes mesmo que qualquer um dos presentes pudesse falar alguma coisa, o moreno avançou para cima de Draco, que desviou-se por muito pouco do soco que Harry pretendia lhe dar.

- Desgraçado, o que está fazendo aqui? Veio terminar o maldito serviço do seu pai! - Harry gritou, avançando novamente para cima dele.

- Harry, não! - Órion o segurou pelo pulso, enquanto Draco permanecia impassível, embora sentisse agora uma leve preocupação ao ouvir as palavras do outro rapaz - Foi Lyn quem o trouxe para cá!

Hermione abafou um soluço ao ouvir o nome da amiga, escondendo o rosto junto ao peito de Ron. Harry fechou o punho com força, voltando-se para o garoto.

- Por que Lyn traria esse idiota para cá?

- Porque eu era o único que sabia onde suas mães estavam. - Draco respondeu, com os olhos brilhando de ódio - E o único que estava disposto a ajudá-la.

Harry estreitou os olhos, enquanto Órion punha-se entre os dois rapazes.

- Por favor, parem com isso... Harry, onde estão os outros? Onde estão meus pais e Lyncis?

Soltando os punhos, Harry encarou o pequeno com tristeza.

- Tia Susan está bem... E Sirius levou um tiro no pé, mas nada muito preocupante.

- E Lyncis? - foi Draco quem perguntou, encarando-o dessa vez sem esconder a preocupação.

- Seu pai tentou me matar. - Harry respondeu, entre dentes - Ela entrou no meio e... - a voz dele falhou.

Órion segurou o rapaz pelas mãos, encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes.

- Minha irmã está morta, Harry? - ele perguntou com a voz quase num murmúrio.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Ela foi operada durante a madrugada. Ninguém sabe como vai reagir aos remédios... Por hora, Lyncis está em coma. E os médicos não têm certeza se ela vai sobreviver ou não.

Órion deu um passo para trás, dando as costas a todos e correndo escada acima. Draco abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, tentando refletir sobre tudo o que acontecera.

- Seu pai está morto. - a voz de Harry voltou a arrancá-lo de seus pensamentos - Sirius o matou.

- Nada mais justo. - Draco respondeu, encarando-o novamente antes de passar por ele, em direção à saída - Até outro dia, Potter.

E, em seguida, desapareceu pela porta, deixando-os sozinhos com seus próprios fantasmas.

* * *

Remus fechou os olhos, sentindo Leda apertar sua mão de leve, enquanto Ariadne jogava uma última rosa sobre o túmulo da mãe. Era Natal. Era Natal e ele estava ali, em um cemitério. Era Natal e ele estava se despedindo. Era Natal e sua esposa acabara de ser enterrada. 

- Pai? - Ariadne chamou com a voz doce.

Ele virou-se para ela, sorrindo de leve ao ver refletida na garota a imagem de Hestia.

- Nós temos que ir. - Leda ajuntou, apertando a mão dele novamente.

Uma garoa fina caía sobre eles. Sirius estava apoiado em um par de muletas, observando tristemente a lápide ao lado de Susan. James e Harry estavam lado a lado. Alguns detetives da Scotland Yard também tinham comparecido para prestar as últimas homenagens à amiga e colega.

- Sim, nós temos que ir. - ele assentiu, a voz triste.

As duas acercaram-se dele, forçando-o a se abaixar de leve e o abraçaram, uma de cada lado.

- Não se preocupe, papai. - Ariadne sorriu - Ela se transformou em um anjo agora.

- E vai estar sempre conosco. - Leda ajuntou.

Dessa vez, ele não pode se impedir de sorrir.

- Sim, meninas. Ela vai estar sempre conosco. - ele levantou-se, colocando o chapéu - Sempre.

* * *

Lily estava impaciente já. Fazia dois dias que estava presa naquela enfermaria, esperando que Derwent lhe desse alta. Tentara deixar o quarto para falar com Susan e Sirius, mas as enfermeiras a tinham impedido terminantemente de sair dali. De acordo com elas, ainda estava muito fraca e não podia sentir nenhuma emoção mais forte. 

Pena que não tivessem pensado nisso quando deixaram James visitá-la. Como queriam que ela ficasse quieta ali sabendo que Hestia fora enterrada no dia anterior, que Lyncis estava em coma num quarto por ali perto, que Susan estava sofrendo, que... Raios! Aquilo era tortura!

- Lily? - a voz tranqüila de Derwent soou na porta e ela sentou-se na cama, observando o médico e amigo com um meio sorriso.

- Veio me dar alta, Dilys?

Ele sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Ainda não, Lily. Mas acredito que amanhã possamos providenciar isso. Na verdade, eu vim conversar com você. Seu marido avisou que viria hoje antes do jantar e eu tenho uma notícia para transmitir a vocês.

Lily estreitou os olhos. Ainda faltava mais alguma coisa? O que seria agora?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dilys?

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, assentindo, ao mesmo tempo que entregava alguns exames para que ela os visse.

- Dê uma olhada nisso. Agora eu preciso sair... Devo dizer que receber Sir Potter às vezes é um tanto complicado, visto que ele ainda reclama mais que você sobre sua alta...

Lily sorriu, ajeitando-se na cama e começando a ler os papéis que o médico lhe entregara. à medida que ia passando as páginas, um sorriso enorme aparecia em seus lábios.

Quando uma batida na porta avisou que ela tinha visitas, Lily rapidamente enfiou os papéis numa mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama e, com a face mais angelical e inocente que podia fazer, virou-se para ela.

- Pode entrar.

A face de James apareceu, sorrindo.

- Olá, querida.

Ela piscou os olhos, sorridente, enquanto ele se aproximava da cama.

- James. - ela o cumprimentou com a cabeça - Como estão todos?

O sorriso morreu na face dele quanto ele se sentava na beirada da cama.

- Remus já voltou ao trabalho. Ele está tentando se ocupar para não pensar em Hestia. E não sofrer, em conseqüência. Lyn continua inconsciente.

Ela assentiu, abraçando-o.

- James... Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. - Lily começou, com um tom incerto.

Ele soltou-se dela com cuidado, observando-a, curioso. Ela só usava aquele tom quando estava muito nervosa. Ou quando tinha algo particularmente espinhoso para conversar com ele.

- O que houve, Lils?

Ela desviou os olhos para o colo, brincando com as mãos.

- Hum... Você se lembra daquela história de que trocar fraldas é o ápice da carreira de pai e não sei mais que besteiras você e o Sirius falaram?

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios dele, enquanto seu coração começava a bater vertiginosamente.

- Isso significa o que eu penso que significa?

- Se você já está se visualizando de avental, fazendo papinhas e trocando fraldas o dia inteiro, sim, isso significa exatamente o que você acha que significa.

O sorriso de James alargou-se ainda mais e ele puxou a esposa para seu colo, abraçando-a gentilmente enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.

- O que seria de mim sem você, ruivinha?

Ela apenas sorriu docemente em resposta antes de inclinar-se para os lábios dele.

* * *

Pé ante pé, ele entrou na sala em que tinham isolado Lyncis. O quarto estava na penumbra e, pela janela entreaberta, ele podia enxergar o céu escuro. Ela ocupava a única cama da enfermaria, rodeada por máquinas que piscavam e apitavam, analisando cada batimento do coração da morena. 

Harry aproximou-se, observando o soro que alimentava sua amiga. Uma a uma, as gotas caíam, lenta e silenciosamente. Ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, cadeira que Susan colocara ali para suas vigílias junto à filha. Àquela hora, ela estava com Sirius, que tentava forçá-la a comer alguma coisa, antes de voltar para o pé de Lyn.

Ele encarou a garota adormecida por alguns instantes, antes de aproximar-se e acariciar de leve a mão dela.

- Quando você vai acordar, Lyn? - ele perguntou em voz baixa - Sabe, eu não estou gostando muito dessa sua brincadeira de bancar a Bela Adormecida.

Deslizando a mão para debaixo da mão dela, ele a apertou de leve, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- Quem devia estar aqui era eu... Aquele tiro era para mim. Por que você tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que tinha que entrar no meio?

Harry desviou o olhar para a janela e sorriu de leve. Uma estrela riscou o céu naquele momento e ele lembrou-se dos dois, crianças ainda, fazendo pedidos para estrelas cadentes.

- Já que você é a Bela Adormecida... Na falta de um príncipe, vai ter que se contentar comigo.

Fechando os olhos, ele se debruçou sobre a cama, selando os lábios de Lyn com os seus. Por alguns instantes, ele permaneceu naquela posição, sentindo a textura dos lábios dela sobre os seus. Foi com certa relutância que ele voltou a se separar dela, observando-a carinhosamente, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros dela.

- Você não acordou... O que eu faço agora, Lyn?

Harry fechou os olhos novamente, encostando a testa à dela. Mas logo ajeitou-se novamente ao sentir a mão dela apertar a sua de leve.

- Lyn? Lyn, você está acordada? - ele chamou, com urgência na voz.

Ela não voltou a se mexer e ele perguntou-se por alguns instantes se tinha fantasiando aquilo, até que sentiu novamente a mão dela apertar a sua. Sem esperar por um segundo sinal, ele correu para a porta, assustando uma enfermeira ao abri-la de maneira febril.

- Chame o doutor Derwent. Agora!

* * *

Lyncis entreabriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça rodar. Fazia uma semana desde que acordara pela primeira vez naquela enfermaria, e aquela tontura não passava. O médico dissera que era culpa dos medicamentos que ela estava tomando, que a deixavam sonolenta, meio tonta. 

Ela sentou-se na cama, arquejando de leve. Descobrira que agora estava sempre perdendo o fôlego com muita facilidade. Não à toa, visto que a bala chegara a perfurar seu pulmão... Respirou fundo, sentindo o peito queimar.

- Você está bem?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, surpreendendo-se ao ver Draco Malfoy parado junto à porta, observando-a.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela sentou-se na cama, enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si.

Draco observou o volume que o curativo fazia sob a camisola. Lyn sentiu-se corar de leve ante o olhar cinzento do rapaz.

- Foi meu pai quem fez isso. – ele se aproximou, estendendo a ponta dos dedos sobre o local.

Ela sentiu a cicatriz arder e se retraiu, encarando-o em seguida.

- E ele agora está morto. – ela observou em voz baixa.

- É justo. – ele respondeu com um sorriso triste – Uma velha raposa morre para que uma jovem dama possa viver.

- Malfoy...

- De qualquer forma, ele nunca foi um pai exemplar. – ele a interrompeu com a voz firme.

Lyn suspirou.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Está preocupada comigo, prima? – ela perguntou com um sorriso quase maroto.

Lyn revirou os olhos, remexendo-se na cama.

- Não me provoque, Malfoy. Não me obrigue a ter que tomar providências quanto a você no estado em que me encontro.

Draco riu.

- Eu não me atreveria a tanto. Mas já que faz tanta questão de saber, eu vou passar uns tempos na França. Minha mãe quer rever tia Bella. E eu vou acompanhá-la até as coisas se acalmarem por aqui.

- Isso significa que finalmente vou me ver livre de você? – ela perguntou em um tom divertido.

- Mas não para sempre. – ele respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto observava um pesado relógio de bolso – Meu navio parte em duas horas, tenho que ir me apresentar ao cais. Creio então que seja a hora das despedidas.

Ele aproximou-se, depositando um beijo rápido sobre a mão pálida dela. Lyn observou-o endireitar-se e dar as costas a ela, seguindo para a porta.

- Draco!

Ele parou, voltando-se para ela. Lyn pulou para o chão com cuidado, caminhando na direção dele um tanto cambaleante. Ela parou bem diante do rapaz, respirando fundo antes de colocar-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o rosto dele, selando os lábios de Draco com os seus.

O contato durou apenas alguns instantes e logo ela se afastou, sorrindo de leve.

- Boa viagem.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

- Até a volta.

Lyn assentiu e ele virou-se novamente para a porta, encontrando Harry em pé do lado de fora, esperando. Os dois trocaram um olhar pouco amistoso e o loiro se foi, deixando Harry entrar.

Ela voltou a caminhar para a cama, sentando-se nela com certa dificuldade. Harry aproximou-se, ajudando-a, e os dois se encararam por alguns instantes.

- Então, você me trocou pelo Malfoy? – ele observou, num tom meio divertido, meio irritado.

Ela sorriu, piscando o olho.

- Bem, eu não posso esperar sentada por vossa excelência a vida toda.

- E que tal deitada? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços – Já fez esforço suficiente por hoje, Lady Black.

- Às suas ordens, sir Potter. – ela respondeu, afofando o travesseiro e encostando-se nele, sentindo o fôlego estranhamente curto.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou, tirando uma mecha do rosto dela, colocando-a para trás da orelha.

- Só um pouco cansada. – ela confessou – Mas vou melhorar.

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-a de leve no alto da cabeça.

- Tia Susan está vindo. Enquanto ela chega, estou encarregado de ser seu guardião. Como tal, ordeno que você vá descansar agora.

- Como se você pudesse mandar em mim. – ela observou, escorregando para debaixo dos lençóis.

Harry observou ela fechar os olhos e, aos poucos, a respiração da morena tornou-se lenta e profunda. Ele acariciou de leve o rosto dela, sorrindo.

- Estou feliz por você ter voltado. – ele murmurou quase que para si.

Das profundezas do seu sono, Lyncis sorriu.

* * *

**Vocês não têm noção de como eu me diverti com os comentários que recebi no capítulo passado. Aliás, como eu desconfiava, batemos todos os recordes! Fiquei realmente impressionada! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Ameaças de morte (pessoas tentando me matar através da força do pensamento... isso deve explicar os estranhos formigamentos que senti durante a semana...), ofensas, juras de vingança, descabelamentos... Acho que uma das partes mais divertidas foi os comentários contra a Ginny... Até de samambaia ela foi chamada! Chegaram ao ponto de dizer que o Harry deveria ficar com o Draco, assim, não tinha problemas para a Lyn sobreviver!**

**Aliás, para quem me chamou de sádica, devo dizer que esse agora está se tornando um dos meus apelidos preferidos...**

**Bem, então,tecnicamente, esse é o fim. Estão vendo? Ela beijou os dois. Como legítima filha de Sirius, ela se aproveitou de todos os partidos disponíveis. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Então, agradecimentos a Eowin Symblemine, gaby-fdj-black, Flávia Fernandes, Lisa Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Helena Black, Manami Evans, Thalita, ludpotter, Luci E. Potter, Dynha Black, Paula Dani, Bia Black, Natalia Lima, Washed Soul, BelleLolly, Julia, Paty Felton, Bruna Martins, Gabi C. Lupim, Gween Black, Gabriela Evans Potter, Andy Black, Mari-Buffy, Bebely Black, Carol Previtalli, Moony Jue todos os que sofreram com O Nome do Jogo...**

**Eu não sou assim tão perversa quanto vocês acham ao final das contas. Foi um final feliz. Tudo bem que o remus, como sempre, sofreu, mas... ele tem as gêmeas... E elas são tão FOFAS...**

**Ok, quinta vem o epílogo de NdJ, que é mais uma espécie de capítulo especial. O nascimento do novo Potter. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Será menino ou menina?**

**Mas não pensem que se livraram de mim. Afinal, eu não disse quem ficou com Lyn (isso tá parecendo novela...). E eu disse que o final ia agradar a gregos e troianos. O que significa... Vocês já sabem o que significa, não? Por que perder tempo dizendo?**

**Mais informações quando eu voltar de viagem (estejam olhando o profile, não deixem de entrar no profile...).**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	20. Claire Potter

**Epílogo: Claire Potter**

* * *

- Sir James?

Harry cutucou o pai de leve, que logo abriu os olhos, pondo-se em pé ligeiramente sonolento.

- E então, aconteceu alguma coisa? – James perguntou, observando a velha parteira.

- Não era alarme falso dessa vez. – ela sorriu – O senhor é pai de uma bela menina.

James finalmente acordou, voltando-se para o filho, que sorria tolamente.

- Você ouviu? Eu sou pai!

Harry sorriu, assentindo.

- Eu sei, pai.

James o puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Eu sou pai! – ele gritou, sua voz ecoando pelos corredores escuros da mansão.

- Seria bom se o senhor refreasse um pouco seu ânimo. – a parteira observou com um meio sorriso – Lady Lily precisa descansar.

O moreno assentiu, ainda abraçando o filho pelos ombros.

- E onde ela está? Onde está minha filha?

- Com sua esposa, senhor.

- Nós podemos vê-las? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar, um tanto ansioso.

- Se eu disser que elas precisam descansar, isso vai adiantar de alguma coisa? – ela suspirou, começando a caminhar. Ao perceber que não era seguida, parou e colocou as mãos na cintura – O que vocês estão esperando afinal?

Harry e James seguiram a parteira até a porta do quarto de Lily, de onde uma voz cansada, mas feliz, parecia falar consigo mesma. A mulher fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo e abriu a porta, sumindo por alguns instantes das vistas dos dois.

Em seguida, com um sorriso, ela escancarou a passagem, dando um passo para trás. Um tanto hesitantemente, James foi o primeiro a se mover. Quando os dois estavam já dentro do quarto, a parteira fechou a porta cuidadosamente, deixando-os sozinhos.

O cômodo estava mergulhado em uma penumbra modorrenta. Harry se deixou ficar encostado à parede, observando o quadro a sua frente, enquanto James aproximava-se da esposa, pé ante pé.

Lily tinha os grandes olhos verdes voltados para os dois. Sua testa estava coberta de suor, mas um sorriso tranqüilo se destacava em sua face. Deitada junto ao peito dela, um pequeno embrulho mexia-se de quando em quando, fazendo sons engraçados de sucção.

Os olhos de James brilharam atrás das lentes dos óculos quando Lily ergueu ligeiramente o corpo ainda trêmulo da filha, oferecendo-a a ele. Desajeitadamente, ele recebeu a filha nos braços.

- Olá, pequena. – ele murmurou, brincando com o dedo junto ao nariz dela – Como você está?

Um pequeno espirro foi a resposta e James sorriu, enquanto a criança piscava os olhos repetidamente, olhos de um verde escuro, mais parecido com os olhos dele do que com os de Lily.

- Mãe? – a voz de Harry soou, ainda junto à porta – Qual o nome dela?

Lily sorriu, ajeitando-se ligeiramente nos travesseiros, ainda sentindo-se um tanto fraca.

- Claire. Claire Potter. – ele murmurou, encarando o marido – Prepara-se, meu caro. Você agora conhecerá afinal "o ápice da carreira de um pai".

James sorriu divertido.

- Será um prazer, querida. – ele respondeu, encarando a esposa por alguns instantes antes de voltar-se novamente para a filha – Não é mesmo, Claire?

Os lábios da pequena curvaram-se num quase imperceptível sorriso, como se estivesse reconhecendo a voz do pai. Harry aproximou-se, olhando a face da irmã por cima do ombro de James e sorriu para ela.

- Susan ainda está aí? – Lily perguntou após alguns instantes, interrompendo o enlevo dos dois homens – Eu ouvi a voz dela gritando em algum momento... Não tenho muita certeza, eu perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava trancada aqui... De quem foi a idéia de fazer o parto em casa?

- Foi sua, mãe. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo – Você jurou que, depois de toda aquela confusão do seqüestro, que nunca mais colocaria os pés em um hospital. E tia Susan esteve aqui, sim, mas estava tão nervosa que tivemos que pedir a Sirius que a levasse de volta. Aparentemente, Órion fez algum grande estrago em casa e ela perdeu a paciência de vez com meu padrinho... Parece que Sirius deu alguma coisa estranha a ele... Alguma coisa relacionada a fogo...

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando pensativamente para a filha nos braços do marido.

- James, você vai ter que me prometer que não vai aprontar nada com a Claire. Nada de transgressora de regras, nada de armas, nada de nada, entendeu?

- Querida, entenda de uma vez... – James sorriu, devolvendo a filha com cuidado para os braços dela e sentando-se na beirada da cama – Não é apenas uma questão de ensinar... Está no sangue, entende? Você e Susan reclamam demais, mas quando tinham a idade deles, eram bem piores, não é verdade, minha noviça?

Harry revirou os olhos enquanto os pais se beijavam por cima da pequena Claire. Mas não demorou a abrir um sorriso. Como diriam os versos de um famoso poeta... Tudo está bem quando acaba bem.

E aquela história toda tinha terminado muito bem... Não tanto quanto ele gostaria, é bem verdade... Mas havia todo um futuro diante dos seus olhos. Uma série de oportunidades e de finais felizes.

Era só escolher qual ele queria...

**.FIM.**

* * *

**O que será que Harry vai escolher? HUAHUAHUAHUA... Esperem pela primeira semana de janeiro para ter notícias disso... Afinal, eu também tenho direito a férias, não? E estou planejando as coisas aos pouquinhos... Para depois dar um baita susto... hohoho...**

**Para quem não sabe, "Tudo está bem quando acaba bem" é o nome de uma peça do bardo, de Shakespeare. Eu adoro esse cara...**

**Agora, aos agradecimentos... Dynha, Mari-Buffy, BelleLolly, Gween Black, Bruna Martins, Flávia Fernandes, Helena Black, Washed Soul, Paula Dani, gaby-fdj-black, Luci Potter, Carol Previtalli, Pekena, Eowin Symbelmine, Paty Felton, Bebely Black, Bia Black, Thalita, Julia, Moony Ju, Jhu Radcliffe, Andy Black, Mellanie Black, LMP3, That Potter, Gabi C. Lupim, Mirtes e todos que acompanharam toda essa fic nos últimos quantro meses...**

**Então, finalmente chegamos ao fim... Finalmente, Merlin, chegamos ao fim... O que vocês acharam da Claire? HEHEHE... Eu adoro esses herdeiros dos marotos...**

**Hum... Bem, eu tenho que ir... Meu pc acabou de chegar, mas eu tenho que ir arrumar minhas malas... Viajo sexta de madrugada (ninguém merece...). Mas, não se preocupem. Segunda ou terça estou de volta com alguma novidade. Não deixem de investigar o profile... as coisas acontecerão antes lá do que aqui (HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...).**

**Beijos e até a próxima fic!**

**Silverghost.**


	21. O Sétimo Selo

**A Academia tem um dos mais impressionantes acervos histórico e cultural do país**

* * *

Órion observou com assombro a bela facahada em estilo neoclássico do prédio. Alguns estudantes subiam as escadarias de mármore, conversando alegremente. Outros estavam sentados preguiçosamente sob as sombras das frondosas árvores que se erguiam no jardim.

- Seja bem-vindo à Real Academia Inglesa, caçador. - Lyn parou ao lado do irmão, segurando as malas dele.

- É enorme... - ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da construção.

- Você vai ficar no prédio principal. O colegial e o preparatório dividem essa parte da Academia.

- E você? - ele perguntou, finalmente voltando-se para a irmã.

- O prédio da Universidade fica atrás do teatro. Você não pode entrar lá, mas eu tenho permissão para te visitar.

Órion assentiu.

- E onde ficam os laboratórios?

- Sinto muito, Órion, você não terá acesso a eles até chegar ao preparatório. - a voz de Harry soou atrás deles.

- Isso não é justo... - o rapazinho resmungou, cruzando os braços.

* * *

**São milhares de livros escritos em todas as línguas, vindos de todas as partes do mundo, sobre todos os assuntos conhecidos pela mente humana.**

* * *

Ron sentou-se ao lado dela, espalhando os livros sobre a mesa. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado, mas logo voltou às suas anotações.

Harry sorriu, meneando a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o ambiente silencioso da biblioteca. A maior parte de seus colegas estavam lá, estudando para os testes. Entretanto, nem Ginny nem Lyncis estavam à vista. O que as duas estariam aprontando?

* * *

**Além da biblioteca e dos complexos educacionais e tecnológicos, A RAI conta ainda com o Teatro John Milton, com capacidade para duas mil pessoas, cujo responsável, o professor Nicolai, é também maestro da Sinfônica.**

* * *

- Não sabia que você sabia tocar, Arch. - Lyn sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele, junto ao piano.

- Todos nós temos os nossos segredos. - o rapaz sorriu de volta, observando a prima - Por sinal... O que foi aquela cena hoje no almoço?

A morena corou de leve.

- Sinceramente? Eu também não entendi muito bem. Harry nunca gostou do Malfoy, mas daí para atacá-lo gartuitamente...

Arch meneou a cabeça.

- Você tem certeza que não compreende o que aconteceu?

* * *

**A jóia da Academia, no entanto, é o Museu de Arqueologia, inaugurado na gestão do direito Albus Dumbledore por seu genro, o arqueólogo Arthur John Evans.**

* * *

- E é aqui que você entra, Harry. - Hermione concluiu, abrindo uma porta quase escondida entre os imponentes sarcófagos egípcios - O objeto que foi roubado do museu foi um presente do seu avô à Academia.

- Alguma jóia cretense ou coisa do tipo? - ele perguntou, observando a sala em que tinham entrado.

Hermione meneou a cabeça.

- A peça estava nessa sala. Como podem ver, um simples depósito de caixas e expositores quebrados.

- Porque uma coisa tão valiosa estaria em um depósito? - Ron perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Isso é, precisamente, o que precisamos descobrir.

* * *

**Um relógio e uma sinfonia**

**Antigas tradições de família**

**Novos e velhos amores**

**O Sétimo Selo**

**_em breve_**


End file.
